The Road Goes On
by Kali.Incarnate
Summary: The Fellowship of the Rings featuring children from the families of Erebor. Dwarves, and Elves, and Hobbits oh my! Flori, Kori, and Kali join in on the quest to bring the ring to Mordor much to their parents grievances. May the mayhem ensue with danger a plenty. A continued tale from Chosen by the Valar and Beyond the Carven Stone.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

 _And here we go, the prologue is short only because I wanted it up and decided where I stopped was a decent spot. Please enjoy._

 **Prologue End of TA 3000**

"Mama!"

Râlia looked up from where she sat at the long meeting table with Tilda talking about the school in Dale and options for the future. The little girl she had met before reclaiming the mountain was now 71 and wasn't sure how much longer she could actively teach. Her hair now mostly gray but eyes still lit with life looked to the Queen of Erebor in amusement.

"She still calls you Mama? I thought all your children had outgrown the name?"

"Maliah clings to the name more than the others, besides she would barely 18 in man's years."

The two waited patiently for Râlia's daughter to find her way to the smaller meeting hall, not too long thanks to the guided efforts of the guards. The young dwarrowdam came bouncing in the room waving an envelope around and was watched in amusement.

"Mama, we receive a letter from Uncle Bilbo! Can I open it?"

Bilbo had come to visit the lonely mountain not more than twelve years ago, less than a year before the death of Frodo's parents, and was an instant friend to all the children born in his absence; never mind that half of them were considered adults now and had children and a few grandchildren of their own. That was a gift Bilbo, and hobbits in general, carried; to make friends with anyone. But the stories of the brave hobbit who bested the dragon and befriended the great Thorin was a tale that was requested many a time once told. Maliah was no except, taking a more unusual shine to the hobbit than the others. Râlia had her suspicions but since she hadn't talked to the Valar in many years, she could ask them. For now, she smiled at her excited daughter and nodded. The parchment was ripped away in her excitement and a squeal echoed in the room.

"Uncle Bilbo has invited us to his 101-birthday party! Can we go?"

Râlia sighed and looked to Tilda who was watching her in amusement. "I'm not sure **nâtha** , your father and I must talk. It isn't like we can just up and leave."

"It isn't until the fall. Can't I go?"

"You don't know the way and aren't of age yet, so no."

"Then someone can come with me."

"Maliah, we will discuss this later."

Mother and daughter stared at each other until Maliah threw down the invitation and stormed out, nearly knocking into Tauriel who was entering the room. The three women watched the empty doorway for a minute before the elf princess looked at her Queen.

"What did you do this time?"

"I'm afraid she has her mother's wandering blood in her, she wants to leave and explore the world. Bilbo sent an invitation to his birthday and I didn't give her an immediate yes which made her angry." Râlia sighed again and wondered how gypsy blood was hereditary in its wanderlust. "Is something wrong?"

"Gavin wishes to speak with you, sent a messenger from Dale."

She looked to Tilda who was frowning at Tauriel thoughtfully. "Do you mind if we continue this later, my brother never sends a messenger."

"Not at all, I will return back to Dale when you leave."

Râlia sent one of her guards to send notice to Fili she would be leaving Erebor for a bit, with an escort, and soon they departed from the dwarf kingdom on horses and goats through the light snow on the ground. Tilda returned to her home once in the inner city and the rest continued to the same building designated for the rest of the Royal family. Stable boys appeared instantly and took their rides into the warm barn nearby as they entered the main hall and shook the snow from their boots. Walking down the stairs as the double doors closed was Felicity, almost a mirror image of Gavin lost sister when she was younger, didn't look her age at 44 even after giving birth to three children.

"Aunty, what are you doing here?" Her black eyes took in the five people in the hall.

"I came to see your father, do you know where he is?"

"I believe in his room. Said he was sick and didn't want any of us to contract the sickness."

A frown wrinkled Râlia's brow. Gavin rarely was sick, even at the age of 90. "Thank you." She instructed the three guards to stay outside the bedroom once they came upon the door and Râlia entered inside with Tauriel. Sigrid and Gavin were sitting on a sofa with the town physician nearby mixing something. "What wrong?"

Gavin looked up at his sister and smiled. "My Lena, I'm afraid I have bad news."

Râlia sat is the chair near him with Tauriel behind her and listened as Gavin and the doctor described her borther's sickness and the likelihood of him living another year. He was coughing up blood and there was no cure as no one had any idea what was wrong with him, she knew because not seventeen years ago there was another towns person with the same ailments and nothing could be done to save him. The physician excused himself and left the room quietly.

"What do you think it is?"

Gavin gave a small laugh to his sister's question. "Cancer. It is the only thing I can think of that this world has never seen or heard of before."

She took a shuddering breath. He was going to die and nothing could stop it from happening. Yes, she knew this day would come but that didn't mean she was prepared for the event. Râlia had Maliah's answer now, no one would be going to Bilbo's birthday from their family. Or so she thought.

 **In Rivendell**

Mirari sat in her room, leaning out the open window to watch the early season snow fall on the river below. It had been fourteen years since she left Erebor and here, it took the pain off her heart a little bit since she bonded more with Elves than Dwarves. It wasn't her father's fault and she truly believed that, but without her lost twin there was no one who could relate to what she felt everyday. Even her sister, Anira who shown more elf features than their brother, had no trouble getting on with her daily life in Erebor. Unlike her two older siblings, Mirari was quieter and more serene, finding the outside world with its trees and stars more comforting than the earth and mountains.

A knock at her door drew her attention from her trance and Arwen entered the room. The daughter of Elrond had returned from Lorien from another visit to her grandmother a year before Mirari had arrived in Rivendell and Arwen had adopted the half elf as a younger sister. She had told her a few years later when Mirari had asked if Arwen had met her other half did the Elleth admit she had pledged her hand to a Ranger from the North in 2981 but could not marry him until he did as Lord Elrond set forth as conditions. Mirari also learned Arwen had two brothers she had yet to meet, twins in fact. She was curious if they were as close as her own twin siblings. Right now, Elladan and Elrohir were away engaged in another war against the Orcs as Lord Elrond informed her gravely. It was clear the older elf was worried about his sons and wanted them home.

"Mithrandir is here, he would like to ask you a favor."

Mirari looked curiously at Arwen but stood anyway and glided to the door where her over robe hung. The cold didn't bother her as it would others but it never hurt to take precautions and it stopped Arwen and Elrond from fussing over her too much. Together, the adopted sisters walked to the area where Mirari was told her father had engaged in a food fight once during the company's stay on their quest. The tale had brought a smile to her face and kept as a treasured memory on those days she missed her parents. Upon their arrival, Gandalf and Elrond stood to greet the two ladies and Mirari smiled at the old, gray wizard.

"My dear, you grown more beautiful every day." They hugged and Gandalf observed her face at arm's length. "Lord Elrond should be watch others carefully here soon."

She looked up at him curiously and Lord Elrond shook his head in dismissal. "What was the favor you needed Gandalf?"

"Ah yes, well, I find myself traveling to the shire in a few days and was wondering if you would like to be my traveling companion. I'm bringing fireworks to your Uncle Bilbo's birthday party."

She remembered the hobbit her father had called an Uncle since she was an infant but hadn't met him until he had stopped in Rivendell on his way to Erebor and back to see his old friends thirteen years ago. Mirari had liked him well enough and in this moment, saw nothing against her going to the shire where all the folk live in peace and harmony. Except for the fact she wasn't of age, Lord Elrond declaring 70 to be of age as a young adult for her since she was half elf and aged in her early years like a dwarf. This year she had turned 40 and still had to ask permission from her new guardian.

"I trust Mithrandir can watch over you well enough on the path to the Shire. You may go."

She didn't celebrate by jumping up or down as her siblings would have, instead smiled at him and Gandalf in thanks and left with Arwen to pack for the journey. The wizard turned to his long time friend and gave him a look which the Elf Lord choose to ignore. Or tried to as Gandalf spoke his thoughts.

"You know of her future and how she can be healed."

"The future is never certain; you should know that Mithrandir."

"It doesn't mean you don't know what could happen."

"Foresight is a gift and after all these years I still question the validity of what I see. What can happen for her may only be brought about by her actions and decisions, I can only help her along."

* * *

 _Please let me know what you all thought as a beginning. I don't expect much since it is short. TBC soon!_

 **Daughter**


	2. Missing

**Part 1: Maliah's Start**

 **Chapter 1 Missing**

It was the height of spring 3001 when Gavin succumbed to his sickness, sitting outside with Sigrid at night and falling asleep. He didn't want to be inside, surrounded by those he cared about grieving for him. The previous night, Gavin said goodbye, kissed, and hugged his five children and six grandchildren. The same was repeated when his dwarf family and Elf came to his side to say goodbye, his sister trying not to sob in front of everyone. Everyone left per his request, including Sigrid, and Râlia remained so he could talk to her. She sat on the bed next to Gavin who was propped up on the pillows and backboard. he took her hand in his weathered one and looked upon her face that had barely aged.

"I never thought a life like this would be possible, that there was another world outside of ours. I never stopped being grateful and blessed they brought you here and me to follow, I couldn't have imagined life without you in it. Don't be so sad when I'm gone My Lena. Enjoy your live and I will live on in you and my children."

Râlia had finally broke when he finished and fell onto her brothers still strong chest and cried. In the morning after, Felicity had found her mother outside smoothing back the hair on her father's head. Attendants were called and both cities fell into a state of mourning for the passed prince. The funeral was as grand as Bard and Gavin was laid to rest in the new crypt constructed for those of the Dragonslayers family.

Life seemed a little darker, less laughter as the families tried to carry on without Gavin's sense of humor to keep them going. Râlia appeared to be hit harder than Sigrid at his death, locking herself away and not consulting on any matters. Even when the crafts Bilbo's had asked for in an additional letter with his invitation for his party were done, she didn't appear to check the goods. Fili gave his consent for the caravans to leave for the Shire with another gift of their own for their old friend.

It wasn't until a week later that they realized someone was missing who wasn't supposed to be.

* * *

Faraim looked up from his goat at the little bird nose diving to him. The warrior kept his place and he recognized the bird as the Queens Robin, Daemyn. The main wonder about the bird was how it was still alive after all these years. Little talons gripped the leather on Faraim's glove and he spied a bit of paper tied to the leg of Daemyn. Removing the one glove, he unrolled the parchment and his eyebrows shot up at what was written. He halted his goat and the rest of the caravans followed the movement.

"Garran!"

The second in command road to the front of the line and was instantly weary at the sight of the robin. "What happened?"

"We might have a stowaway, check the wagons."

The bird watched diligently as the dwarves took the wagons apart, looking for some one who might have hidden in the crafts. Murmurs and head shakes ripple through the caravans and Faraim frowned. The queen didn't actually irrationally so if she thought someone had joined them then the like hood was more hands possible.

"Has anyone seen or experienced items going missing?" After couple of dwarves whispered to each other before one came forward.

"A satchel of food went missing last night , we thought it might have been an animal."

Faraim held back a groan and looked down at the robin. "The queen she was possibly here but no longer, we will search and keep an eye out for her. It would be best if she were to send out a party to track behind us." Daemyn chirped and flew away. All the dwarves watched until they could no longer see him and turned back to their captain.

"What happened?"

"It would seem Princess Maliah has disappeared."

* * *

She left just in the nick of time. Maliah was already away from the caravans when her mother's familiar arrived and watched the dwarves search for her. She had been gone a week already and wondered at how long it took her family to notice she was missing. Then again, most were more worried about getting her mother to eat than where everyone else was, never mind she was the youngest of the royal children in Erebor. They were inside Mirkwood now, having the escorts of King Thranduil leading the caravans on the trail.

Honestly she was more surprised that none of the elves had spotted her or acknowledged her presence. She knew there was past animosity between he two races, but she didn't think that they would simply ignore her. After the captain had the crafts loaded up and tied down again, he started moving the wagons again, Maliah sat on the ground and wondered what to do now. So deep in thought she didn't notice an Elf guard in front of her bush until she was picked up by the back of her collar.

Yelping in surprise, she kicked at the Elf holding her in the air. Arms wrapped around her small body and Maliah struggled in the hold. Admitting defeat after a few minutes, she pulled away and looked up at the Elf to see a more than amused face watching her.

"I almost believe I wouldn't have had to overhear the dwarf speak of your mother to know you were her daughter, Princess."

"You know Mama?"

"I do, I am Hissaleon."

The name niggles a memory in the back of her head. "You were the one to capture her and Uncle Gavin in the forest when they were lost."

"Yes." He looked to his right where the caravan and his soldiers had disappeared around a bend. Setting her to her feet and kneeling before her, he looked her in the eyes. "Why did you run away from home?"

Maliah chewed on her lower lip and her eyes lowered to the ground. She knew others only saw her age and acted appropriately towards it, but she didn't feel her young age at times. There was knowledge in her head from books she had never read or heard, such as how to get to the Shire without a map. Especially considering she had never been beyond the lake near Erebor. "I love Erebor, it's my home. But I don't feel he attachment or belonging to it like the rest of my family." One look at the Elf and she knew her side stepping wasn't going to work. "I feel something drawing me to the Shire, like the rest of my future and life is waiting there for me."

Hissaleon knew what she was feeling, something he had seen from his years of being alive and around others. but the fact she had no idea why she was feeling drawn to a part of middle earth so far away showed her age. He sighed knowing he couldn't just leave her here to fend for herself. "Since I believe if I return you to your parents, you would only leave again but alone next time. Therefore, I will help and take you to the shifter's home."

"You mean Beorn?"

"You know of him then. He will keep you safe and hopefully will guide you through the Misty Mountains."

"I don't need help."

"Your words shows how young you really are." From his experience with dwarves, he put her age in the forties.

"I am considered a young adult."

"Yes, but not of age. Stay with me and away from the edge of the path."

* * *

Râlia was beside herself with worry.. Daemynhad communicated with her from his post with the caravan and Maliah was no longer with them. Why did she run away from home? It couldn't have possibly been just to go on Bilbo's party. Something else was going on, her daughter wasn't selfish in her actions. Thoughtless at times yes, but never malicious. Aüle would know, if they hadn't stopped talking to her, she would've asked the Valar.

 ** _"Even if we don't answer, we are listening. Your daughter lives and is safe."_**

Her feet halted in their pacing at the sudden voice in her head. none of the Valar had spoken to her like this in many years and thus Râlia was unprepared. Why of all times would they now talk to her.

 **"She is on her way to the Shire, don't fret for her."**

Silence. Nothing more was said and Râlia's calm broke. "Where is she?"

Fili jumped in his seat when his wife screamed at the ceiling. She hadn't done that since..."Is Mahal talking to you?"

"He was but the bastard won't answer me now." Her hands dug and pulled at the braids in her hair.

Dropping the paperwork he had been keeping his mind busy with, stood up and went over to his wife to hold her in a hug. "What did he tell you?"

Râlia replated what Aüle had told her after a shaky breath. They stood together, holding onto one another as she clung to the hope Daemyn would find her.

* * *

Maliah would give the Elf one thing, he was true to his word. They kept separate from the others and she was fed, sleeping near the Elf at nighttime so he could watch over her. She still didn't know why he was helping her defy her mother, but it almost didn't matter. The closer she was to the Shire, the more a weight was lifted from her heart. Over a week later, they emerged from the forest two days sooner than the others. Looking out over the Plains, Maliah breathed in the fresh air that was so different from Mirkwood.

"If you wish, I can carry you. We will get to the shifter's home sooner."

She eyed the Elf, not knowing about the offer. But his words were true, being a dwarf had its disadvantages. "How?"

"On my back. All you have to do is hold on."

After a few thoughtful moments, Maliah secured her pack and Hissaleon knelt so she could climb on. Making sure she was holding on tightly, he took off running and her laughter filled the air. About every two hours the first and second day of running, they would stop and take a break; although more for him than her. It was a distance to Beorn hall and he wanted to get there before dark since two were closer and the bear would come out after nightfall. The sun was just barely visible over the hills at the end of the second day when Hissaleon stopped at the fence of the shifter's inner land. He was out of breath and his muscles in pain. While Maliah had been sleeping the night before they left the forest, he had instructed his second in command to carry on without him and he would return within a week.

Entering through the gate, he happened immediately upon a sheep who blessed loudly at him. Enough to wake Maliah from her light slumber. She looked over his shoulder and cooed at the little black sheep. More sheep joined the one and their talking gained such volume the door to the hall banged open and Hissaleon readied himself.

"An Elf on my land, unusual, but not more than a dwarfling."

Her mother had told stories of the great bear hitter who had helped the company more than once in their quest. But words lack to describe how tall and, well, furry the man appeared. Maliah watched him with large eyes as he came closer and then the word hit her.

"I am not a dwarfling!"

A small laugh came from the Elf and his arms lowered so she could slide off his back. "He isn't far off little one." He gently pushed her in front of him because the man had great love for children. "Lord Beorn, this is Princess Maliah. Daughter of The Queen and King of Erebor, you met them on their journey to the lonely mountain many years ago."

Bushy eyebrows drew together as he stared down at the princess. "I remember your mother, a slip of a woman with a heart of a warrior and strength to match. What are you doing here?

Feet shifted at the question she couldn't answer because she had yet to know herself. Hissaleon took a look at her and knew he would have to ell the shifter why he was helping the dwarf run away. "Lord Beorn, if I could speak to you alone?"

He nodded and the two walked a bit away, leaving Maliah surrounded by sheep who kept trying to get her attention.

"She has left home without telling her parents, hiding with the caravans headed to the Shire not five days behind us. I found her alone in the forest of Mirkwood hiding when the searched the wagons for her."

A rumble came from Beorn's belly. "Why are you helping a child run away from all she has ever known?"

"Because there is something pulling her out of her home and to the Shire, something she doesn't recognize. I believe it to be the will of the Valar for her to go there because her One is among the hobbits."

Disbelief was clear as day on the face of the shifter's. "I cannot condone such actions , right now. Tomorrow we will speak again and tonight the two of you will be guests in my hall."

"Thank you." Dear Eru, he hope the Bear-man wouldn't tear him apart. Hissaleon followed him back to Maliah and rose a browser at the princess playing with one of the sheep in the dirt.

"You have your uncle's affinity for my sheep, they loved and followed him around in his time here."

"Uncle?"

"I believe you called him Gavin, although he was known to us as Master Wolf."

Her face fell at the mention of her Uncle who had just died. Both sensing the melancholy in her, shooed the sheep away and took her into the hall. Beorn showed them the pantry and spots they could sleep before ordering them to bolt the door after he left for the night.

* * *

 _Tada! Had to rewrite it or it would've been up soon. let me know what you think of the story so far. much love!_


	3. To the Misty Mountains

_Here we go, going to try for once a week (maybe twice) in posting a chapter for this story. I know, far cry from the once a day I had started with. Please enjoy. Also, a very Happy Birthday to my cohort, Calenithlon, to whom I wouldn't get very far with these stories._

 **Chapter 2 To the Misty Mountains**

Beorn let them to stay two days at first, in which the first was rest and talking with the shifter about their lives and why either of them were there in the first place. The second, Maliah learned what it was like to perform real manual labor. As a young princess, there was only so much she had been allowed to do outside of learning a weapon; something her mother had insisted upon. Awaken early, both dwarf and Elf were escorted outside to different tasks. Hissaelon was pointed to the stables and went with only a moment's hesitation, knowing Beorn wouldn't hurt Maliah, and the princess was shown how to weed the vegetable garden; an exercise she had never done.

At midday, Maliah fell on her butt feeling near tears in her frustration. Every time she thought the task was complete, Beorn would looked it over and point out what she missed. Her knees, hands, and back was hurting her, a much different pain than her weapons training. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Hissaelon, dirty from his own chore.

"What?"

The elf almost smiled at the tired, petulant tone. He knew why the shifter was giving her chores other than his refusal to have freeloaders, Beorn wanted her to know what Hobbits did in their own lives besides eat and smoke. "Would you like to eat?" The grumble of her stomach answered his question and the young dwarf stood up slowly.

Together, they entered the hall and spied Beorn surrounded by his animals setting the table. Maliah had to be helped up by Hissaelon who gracefully hopped onto the large bench next to her. Plates were set upon the table with drinks and Beorn sat across from the two.

"Your mother could not eat much bread, do you share her ailment?"

She looked at him, tilting her head to the side. "I've seen her eat breads and pastries."

Beorn ignored her matter of fact tone. "I did not say she couldn't eat them, only not a lot. I will take your answer as a no." He set a small chunk of brown bread on Maliah's plate.

Staring at her food, she ignored the other two in embarrassment. How had she not known that about her mother? What he had said yesterday about the queen being a warrior didn't surprise her much, stories of her escapades with the company and after had been made into books by Ori. Her eyes moved to her hands and surveyed the dirt under her nails and little cuts along her fingers. Tears stung her eyes. What was she doing, running away from home without truly knowing why? A hand fell on her head and patted it gently. Maliah lifted her chin to see Beorn removing the hand and continuing with his own food, motivating her to start on her own plate.

"How do you plan to pass through the Misty Mountains?"

Hissaelon also looked to the princess at the question who was staring wide-eyed at Beorn. The range could be a treacherous route and he could go no further, having duties back in Mirkwood to attend. He had to withhold a laugh at her answer.

"The High Pass, the same way Mama took. I know the way through."

"You have never traveled past home though, how do you know the way?"

Silence. She didn't reply and was unsure of how. Yes, she had seen a map long ago but it didn't explain how in her mind she could see each route on every mountain. "I studied."

Both knew she was lying but said nothing. Once again it was Beorn who spoke on her adventure. "I cannot take you further than the Carrock as it sits on the edge of my land. I would feel very upset if you lost your life due to me leaving you there."

"I will find my way, don't worry."

Her words did nothing to satisfy their worry. But it wouldn't matter, Hissaelon would leave in the morning and Beorn would take her to the Carrock as a bear. Another matter that was curious about Maliah as it had been with her mother, the bear within Beorn did not attack either one and instead nuzzled them both. It was fortuitous since on the back of the bear, it wouldn't take the night to get to large rock. The plan was to leave the night after Hissaelon left, one more night to clear the path and to rest for the journey.

Beorn was just as weary about the little dwarrow traveling alone, the girl worming her way into his heart just as her family had done. He had wished to see the Wolf one last time before his death, to finally tell him why he had chosen that particular name for the man. But it wouldn't matter now. It was in the sister and now daughter Beorn saw the same tenacious spirit, the ability to overcome all obstacles placed in front of them. This was why he too believed Maliah would run away again if he tried to return her home. And why he was going to give her a gift before leaving her.

For the rest of the day, chores were completed until the sun was about to go down and both were ushered into the hall once more by the resident sheep. Beorn was already gone but the table was set with a small fare for the two. After eating and washing up, Maliah fell onto a small pile of hay with a blanket and fell asleep almost immediately. Hissaelon stayed up a while after, detailing his sword and bow and arrows for any damage. It was a sad awakening the next morning when she found her new friend had left already, leaving only a note with a small dagger he had with him before telling her to stay alive and be cautious. She had a feeling that she would meet him one day again, there was still plenty of years left in her life.

Maliah help Beorn inside the hall that day, straightening the hay and cleaning up after the animals. At meal time, he showed her how to prepare a plate for someone and afterwards how to make dough for bread. While it was messy and slightly exhausting for her, she was having a lot of fun with the flour flying into the air when she mixed the ingredients and kneaded the dough. Each day for the next few weeks remained the same, waking up with the sun and helping out with breakfast before doing chores until lunch. Afterwards, she would help with work inside the Hall which included learning to bake. Finally, the day came when Beorn announced he would take her to the Carrock to continue her journey.

Nearing sunset, Maliah began to gather her small pile of belongings she was traveling with. Beorn bestowed upon her a small belt, perfect in size for her, to wield her dagger. Where it had come from she didn't ask as she didn't want to upset the large man in case it held painful memories. As the sun was about to fall over the horizon, Beorn shifted into his alternate shape and fell forward onto four large paws before her. Like the time before, the wet snout sniffed Maliah's scent before pushing the large muzzle against her chest nearly making her fall over. The bear growled and turned to the side so she could climb onto his back, which she did with the help of the animals boosting her up. After checking if her bag was secured, Maliah leaned forward and grabbed the fur of his coat signaling she was ready. Beorn immediately set off at a run, making her laugh as she had when Hissaelon had done the same. She hadn't wanted to compare the elf to a steed, but like this she was reminded of riding her own pony at full gallop and having the wind trying to tug her off.

It was nearing morning when they reached the Carrock and Beorn stopped before the stairs he had carved so many years before. When she slid from his back, the bear turned and walked around the massive rock leaving Maliah dumbfound for a moment until his return. A soft whinny caught her ears and behind the returning bear was a tawny brown mare saddled with a bedroll and sidebag. Even in her few day with the man she knew he was attached to all of the animals in his care so for her to be given, even temporarily, a pony was a big deal.

"Thank you."

Whether Beorn was unable or unwilling to shift back Maliah didn't know, but the massive head bumped hers and rubbed against her clothes. After his odd goodbye, Beorn tromped back into the trees leaving her alone with the pony. She knew the name of this one, it had greeted her during her work in the garden and Beorn had told Maliah what to call her. Gently, she rubbed the long nose and sighed.

"I guess we are on our own now, Dama. Let's rest here for a couple of hours and travel the mountains when the sun is further up."

The next day brought a cloudless sky and cold air, signals of winter approaching. Drawing on the extra coat she had brought, Maliah dusted off Dama's coat free of dirt before hopping onto the saddle. The pony walked around the Carrock without direction and towards the mountain range. She had the feeling Beorn had given Dama instructions before leaving and it almost didn't surprise her. The first day of riding took them far as both pony and rider seemed to know what paths to take and stay away from. As night closed in, Maliah looked for a cave or crevice to camp down in for the night. Relieving Dama of her burdens, she laid food on the ground for her to eat that had been in the side bag Beorn had left. The night was quiet, hardly a sound to be heard and Maliah didn't dare to light a fire just in case. Both rider and steed slept together to ward off the chill of the night.

When the sun light hit Maliah's face as the shadows receded, she groaned at the aches presenting themselves in her body. Sleeping on ground or horse was not something she ever did in the past. Groaning again as she stood, Dama stood as well with her hoofs kicking loose rocks in her movements. After relieving herself, Maliah gave the pony a few apples and water from the skin and did the same herself. Packing everything up again and on Dama once more, they continued on their way. They only stopped once at midday when Maliah needed a break and fed her and Dama a large vegetable each. Maliah wasn't sure how long it would take to cross the mountains and she didn't want to run out. The day had warmed up to a reasonable temperature although the mist that the mountains were named after was ever present and made the day stay damp creating some humidity.

It was a few hours after stopping for a break a couple day into the journey when a shift in the rocks above her had Maliah stop Dama's walk and stare at the mountain high in front of her. There was someone there, she knew it and so did her pony. Suddenly from the mist, a long body dropped and landed in front of her without a sound and a second one behind the first. Maliah only stared, her hand on the dagger, as two identical elves stood side by side looking curiously at her.

"An orc doesn't sound like a dwarf brother, especially a female riding a pony."

"The sounds could be compared to a Warg."

"Ponies don't growl or howl."

One twin glared at the other and Maliah was slightly dumbfounded to come across more elves. "What are you doing here?"

Two sets of black eyes turned to her and one smiled. "Well, well, well. If I didn't know any better, I would say we had royalty on our hands. Do you see it Elrohir?"

"The facial resemblance or the manner of speaking, Elladan?"

"What are you talking about?" She was started to become uncomfortable being the focus of their attention.

"Would your mother be the Queen of Erebor?"

"Yes…"

The drawn-out word had the elf named Elrohir groaning in dismay and the other laughing. "We are the sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, we have known your mother a long time Princess."

"And only known in friendship, what a waste." Elrohir said solemnly and made Maliah more confused than before.

"How did you come to the Misty Mountains, Princess? No one of Erebor has come this far unless they are traders."

Maliah shifted at Elladan's question, not wanting to answer and wishing anyone she came upon would stop asking her. "I am on my way to the shire."

"Without an escort? Unusual for a Princess, and from our experience, someone the Queen holds dear." Both looked at her intently.

"I left without telling them."

The silence of the mountains seemed to become deeper when no one spoke and the two elves stared at the dwarrow. Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other and spoke without talking. They would have to take her to Rivendell, to their father before returning on their hunt. There was Orcs somewhere in the mountains nearby and there was no way they would be leaving a daughter of Râlia alone with such danger. What she was doing alone and had gotten this far was something they intended to find out.

"We shall escort you across the mountains, Milady. Can't have you falling off an edge after meeting you."

She eyed them suspiciously, not knowing in that moment she appeared more like her mother to them than before and instantly making them feel more protective over her. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. We will show you how to get to Rivendell where you can rest for a few days before going on your way."

Well, that was where her cousin had left for some years ago and it would be nice to see Mirari again. "If you insist."

"That we do! Now, do you know how to tell stories like your mother?" Elladan groaned at his brother as they took up rank in front and behind of the Princess.


	4. Entering Rivendell

**Chapter 3 Entering Rivendell**

The next few days spent with the twin sons of Lord Elrond opened Maliah's eyes to more of the world and her mama than before. While Elrohir was saddened by her lack of stories at first, it was made up by exchanging true stories about the Queen of Erebor and of their own homes; more so on the twins part than her own. From Maliah's perspective, she was sharing stories of a person who had raised her and was impartial in her story telling and the two elves told her of the time the company spent in Rivendell plus their visit to Erebor. She listened eagerly about her family's escapades during their time in the Elf safe home, only wondering once why she had never heard any of these.

The fourth day after they left the mountains and were traveling across the plains to one of the entrances to Rivendell, Maliah decided to ask the question that had been on her mind since meeting the elves. The brothers were on either side of her, humming a song and keeping an eye on the surrounding terrain.

"Why was it just the two of you in the mountains hunting Orcs?"

The humming stopped and the brothers looked to each other before turning to her. She rode her pony in silence and waited for an answer of some kind while they walked next to her. A few more minutes passed until the twin on her right spoke. She still hadn't figured out which one was which without them speaking.

"A long time ago, our mother was traveling and was attacked by Orcs, imprisoned. The damage inflicted upon her change her spirit permanently and she left our family for the Grey Havens because all joy was gone from her. It is because of her we ride and kill Orcs in this land."

Maliah said nothing and they continued through the plains not speaking for some time. She wasn't sure where they were leading her but she trusted them since it seemed right in her heart. Looking at the twin who had spoken last, she surveyed his face for emotions although finding none as his expression was blank as the twin on her left.

"Your hatred for Orcs must be strong to battle them with just the two of you."

"More than you could possibly imagine."

It was the twin on her left who spoke this time. Having nothing to say in return, Maliah returned her focus forward and looked over the landscape. Nearing the end of the day, the brothers led Dama to a cluster of rocks and looked at Maliah expectantly.

"What?"

"This is one of the entrances to Rivendell, a secret one, and was used by the company your mother traveled with before. She never told you about this?"

One more item about the past she didn't know. Maliah shook her head and gained a depressed air about her. Why didn't she know anything about her mama's past adventures, mostly the little details she had come across with old acquaintances who assumed Maliah knew.

"No matter, you get to experience it all."

Hands went to her waist and Maliah was plucked from her pony and set to the ground in a blink of an eye. She didn't even have the time to protest when her baggage was removed just as fast, leaving Dama with a blanket and the same side bag on her back. Both elves took a knee before her to put them eye level with her.

"We are leaving you here, it is quite simple to get to Rivendell from here. Just slide down the rock behind you and follow the path; we promise there is no danger on your way."

Sadness bloomed within her at the loss of the two humorous brothers. "Will I see you again?"

"Of course shorty." A hand ruffled her hair and she knew it was Elrohir speaking. "Tell our father we said hello and if you see your mother before us, the same. And don't worry about Dama, we will see the pony returns safe to the shifter's land."

Elladan and Elrohir stood and ushered her to the hidden opening. Looking back to them once more, Maliah tossed her baggage down the rock before taking a deep breath and jumping down herself. The brothers waited until they could barely hear her moments from the tunnel and looked to one another.

"You are really hoping not to run into the Queen aren't you?"

Elrohir arched a brow. "And you want to tell her we found her daughter wandering infested mountain's and didn't take her home? I don't feel like tempering the lovely maiden's anger when she finds out because I don't believe she would let us leave without injury.

* * *

The tunnel grew more and more narrow but wasn't an issue for Maliah since she had inherited her mother's slight build. Finally, she saw the opening and stepped out onto the same landing as her family had 60 years ago and her breath was taken away just the same. There were no paintings of elven dwellings so Maliah had no idea what to expect, but what she was gazing upon now was nothing she could have imagined. The city seemed to gleam in the setting sun, light bouncing off the trees and the small amount of snow lingering on the grass. It must have snowed lightly recently for it to still be on the ground. Shaking herself out of awe, Maliah looked around for a way down and spotted the land bridge not far from her.

Tightening her grip on her bag, she went over to the start of the bridge and looked down at the distant ground beneath. Gulping and taking a deep breath, telling herself she was a dwarf and not afraid of heights, she carefully walked over the narrow land. Slowly. Maliah followed the path leading from the land bridge and it brought her up to a gate of sorts with statues of an Elf on either side. Crossing the stone bridge over a river, she saw ahead of her stairs and a single Elf waiting for her. She must have been seen walking down. Maliah stopped a short distance from the Elf and waited cautiously for him to speak.

"You have the look of your mother."

There it was again, another Elf saying how much she resembled her mama. But how she wasn't sure since their colorings were different and Maliah has a half beard, her sideburns extending to the curve of her jaw and were braided up into her hair.

"I am Lord Elrond, Welcome to Rivendell."

Maliah dropped into a bow the best she could to the Elf lord. "Thank you Lord Elrond. I am Maliah, second Princess of the King and Queen Erebor. Your sons send their greetings."

He took a step towards her. "You met my sons?"

"Yes, they stayed with me the rest of the crossing in the Misty Mountains and led me to the secret entrance."

A smile graced his face and a hand extended towards her. "Come, I'm sure you would like a bath and I would hear why a daughter of Erebor is crossing Middle Earth alone." He ushered her up the stairs in front of him and when they walked side by side, he spoke again. "Your mother and her company showed up the same way just over 60 years ago, I am glad to see you haven't arrived the same way she did. Tell me, how did my sons appear?"

She wasn't sure how to answer. "They are well I believe, I saw no injuries."

"Thank you."

They rounded a corner and sitting on a bench in the hallway before them was Gandalf, smoking his pipe. The old wizard exhaled, the smoke taking shape of a bird and fluttered around him before turning to them and drew his attention to his observers.

"Either my eyes are deceived or one of the youngest of the Durin line is standing in the hall before me."

Maliah laughed and ran to Gandalf who caught her in a hug, holding his pipe away from her. "I've missed you Gandalf! Why haven't you visited Erebor in so long?"

Gandalf looked at the Princess between adulthoods with a smile as she was sitting on his knee like a dwarfling. "Wizards are always busy my dear. Did you come with your family for Bilbo's birthday?"

She looked away uncomfortable, if there was one person who could alert her mother where she was more quickly than the others it was the wizard. Their shared communication abilities through animals made such a feat possible. "I am here alone." Maliah didn't see his bushy eyebrows raise and the two males share a look.

"Well, it must be quite a story then. Why don't you clean up and we will talk afterwards?"

Nodding, she slid to the floor and Lord Elrond guided her away with a hand at her back. Maybe she wasn't going to make it to the Shire after all, a thought which had pain in her chest bloom. There was something in the Hobbit filled hills drawing her and she didn't want to stop until she figured out what. They stopped before a set of double doors and Maliah looked up at the elf.

"This is the bathing hall, I will have someone come with a set of clean clothes for you." He gave her a smile and walked away.

Watching him walk away first, she then turned to the tall doors and hesitantly place a hand on the nob. Surprising, the door swung open with ease and Maliah couldn't help but stare at the room in awe. It was

enormous! The largest bathtub was a swimming pool to her and the furnishings were gorgeous, it had to be the size of her parent's rooms. With a squeal and her worries temporarily forgotten, she threw her bags to the side and stripped as she walked to a smaller tub and jumped into the waiting water. Floral scents filled the air from the water she presumed was from oils added earlier and gave no thought about the water being for somebody else. Splashing around without care, Maliah enjoyed herself with a luxury she hadn't had since leaving home. Sure Beorn had a pond and a small bath house, but nothing compared to the one she had at Erebor or this one. Hanging over the edge of the tub, she watched leaves fall by a small window and enjoyed her temporary peace as it was about to be interrupted by someone opening the door.

"Maliah?"

Her long hair whipped around, sending water across the floor as Maliah stared wide eyed at the doorway with her cousin standing at the opening. Yes, she knew she would run into Mirari soon but not just after arriving. "Um, hi?"

The tall half-dwarf looked out of the door and reached one arm into the arm, returning with a bundle of cloth before shutting and barring the doors. "When Lord Elrond told me we had a guest, I would have never imagined it was you. What are you doing in Rivendell?"

Still submerged in the water, Maliah debated on what to tell her cousin. She was sure Mirari would understand on some level since she had left home very young because the troubles she had fitting into the dwarf lifestyle. "I don't know if you would believe me."

"Did you come alone? Is Aunt Râlia here?" Silence once more, something Maliah was becoming more and more familiar with after being asked questions. "You left by yourself didn't you."

The statement hit home and Maliah nodded as her eyes dropped to the water. "I don't belong there."

Mirari sighed internally. That was an emotion she could relate to, even if she was three years younger than her. "Since you took my bath water Lia, you can tell me about why you left and what has happened since then." She held out a towel to her cousin half her size so she could climb out of the tub.

Maliah did as silently requested and dried off, adorning the clothes set aside Mirari had been handed. She watched as Mirari emptied and cleaned the tub, refilling it with water and scented oils before tying up her blonde hair with a pin, revealing her pointed ears. After sitting herself into the tub, Mirari pointed out a small stool for Maliah to sit on and talk.

"Uncle Bilbo came to visit us around a year after you left and instantly I felt a connection to him even though we had never met before. There was something about him that drew me and demand him to tell me stories of his life, hobbits, and the Shire. After he left, nothing felt right. Everything was the same but felt like a piece of me was missing and had left for the Shire. It wasn't Uncle Bilbo, but something in the rolling green hills he had described to me. The feeling wouldn't leave and a few years had passed before I started getting the sensation of something tugging me, a piece of my soul, away from home. I tried to ignore it, but it never left. When his invitation arrived a year ago and Mama said no one was to go, I began making plans to leave on my own." She continued telling Mirari about how she waited and planned, leaving at the right moments with the caravans as her cousin bathed. Maliah told her of the search, Hissaelon finding her, the trip to Beorn's and to the Mountains where she met Lord Elrond's sons, to then. "Everyone keeps asking me the same questions, why am I alone and where am I going."

"I'm jealous you have met his sons, they have not returned since I have been here." Mirari picked up another towel and stood, drying off. Maliah waited as she dressed, noting how lovely her cousin was in elvish clothing compared to dwarvish. Thinking that, she looked down at what she was wearing.

"Whose clothes are these?"

"I'm not sure, they were given to one of the other elves to come with me to the bath house. You would have to ask Lord Elrond." Her damp hair flowed down her back with a single chain around her forehead to decorate her hair. "I am not sure what he will decide about your situation but I can't imagine Aunt Râlia being calm then or now about you traveling alone."

"But I haven't really been alone, not longer than two days."

Mirari gave her a smile. "Come, I'm sure you are hungry." She held out her hand for Maliah to take so she could lead her to the dining hall.

"I'm older than you, I don't need to hold your hand."

"I know this, but I don't want you to get lost and I thought you would appreciate the contact. You were always clinging to people when I lived in Erebor."

Maliah blushed, not much had changed. She was a bit dependent on the touch of others to sooth herself, something that had only gotten worse after Bilbo had left. Mirari was right about wanting skin to skin touches since she hadn't had a familiar face after leaving Erebor and her soul was a little anxious. "You are different Miri, living with the elves has changed you."

The two walked out of the bathing hall and Mirari led her cousin down a hallway. "They do tend to have a certain effect on a person, being half-elf doesn't help either. Besides, Rivendell hold home to a world of knowledge with its elves, it would be impossible for me to not change." Mirari changed the subject, pointing out different spots and details to Maliah as they walked the halls. They were so engaged in their talk, neither noticed Lord Elrond watching them come down the hall to the dining area.

"I was afraid one of you may have drowned."

"Good evening Uncle." Mirari kissed the Elf Lord's cheek in greeting.

"I see you have found your wandering cousin. Are you feeling better?"

Maliah nodded, wondering at the title he had been given since it was an honor to be given such a name among dwarves. Behind Lord Elrond, Gandalf came down the stairs and stopped next to the Elf and looked down at Maliah in surprise.

"You look lovely and if I'm not mistaken, those are the same clothes your mother wore while here."

"All but the shoes and shirt."

Everyone turned to see Arwen gliding up to the group. The Elleth kissed her father on the cheek, then Mirari and Gandalf before returning her attention to Maliah. "I was unsure if they would fit you the same as her, I'm glad they do. Is it true you saw my brothers on your way here?"

"Yes."

"I can only imagine the stories they told you. You will sit next to me and I will tell you what they did not and more." She led the group up the stairs, Mirari giving Maliah a little nudge to go ahead of her and the two males.

* * *

 _I know, it's taking forever to get to the shire. But I like updating the chapters for everyone. Please review!_


	5. To Run Away

**Chapter 4 To Run Away**

Dinner with elves was nothing Maliah had ever experienced. It was quiet, light music in the air, with mostly fruits and vegetables to dine on. Although meat was provided for her, what animal she wasn't entirely sure and was positive the fare was caught by Gandalf. Maliah told the group why she felt the need to leave home and the pull towards the Shire, also what she had done to get this far. No one interrupted her and waited until the end of dinner to speak. She sat waiting, playing with her cup in her nervousness.

"I must say, you've had quite the adventure so far."

She looked to Lord Elrond slightly confused. "But nothing has happened."

He gave her a small smile. "Just because there wasn't danger to be found doesn't mean it didn't lurk in the shadows." Standing up, Elrond let his smile fall. "I am not sure what to do with you yet, whether to send note to your parents or not is still not settled. But for now, you will stay here, where it can be assured you are safe. Arwen and Mirari will show you where you can stay and get some rest." With that, he left the table with Gandalf who followed after giving her a wink.

"Come, you can sleep in the room across from my own." Mirari stood and held out a hand for her cousin to help her down from her tall seat.

Walking between the two tall females, Maliah felt more a child than she had in a long time. Thankfully, she was talked as a grown dwarf on the way to the room. After a distance, she was stopped and Mirari gestured to a closed door to the right.

"This is my room, Arwen is next to me there, and this is yours while you are here."

Maliah was turned to the left and looked through the door Arwen was opening. It was open and beautiful, nature making its way into the room. The bed was massive, she was probably going to need a stool to climb onto it, a desk with a chair, a few lounge chairs next to a fireplace, and a wash bin next to a changing screen. Opposite the door was a full wall, open balcony which Maliah went over and saw it looked over much of Rivendell. She wasn't used to having a room connected to the outside world so much, her own room in Erebor not even having a window.

"We had your baggage brought to this room earlier, if you need anything come and seek one of us. Don't want you becoming lost." Arwen bid the two goodnight and left to her own tasks.

Mirari looked to her cousin who was still looking around the room in awe. She had felt the same way coming to Rivendell the first time, the elves had a way with beauty that none else had. For a brief moment, she wondered about telling Maliah about her and Gandalf leaving for the Shire the day after tomorrow. Lord Elrond would know what she should do since he was the one deciding whether or not to contact Aunt Râlia.

"I have work to do, studies to give over tomorrow and so I will be retiring to my own room. Why don't you try and sleep, Lia? You must be tired from going over the mountains." Mirari walked over and kissed Maliah on the cheek who returned the gesture and left the room.

Looking over at the bed again, Maliah internally agreed with Miri; she was tired and should go to sleep early. Ignoring her bags by the fireplace, she picked up a footstool by one of the chairs and placed it by the edge of her bed before taking her shoes off. Climbing onto the giant bed, she sank into the silky sheets and soft mattress and fell asleep within minutes; not knowing she was the topic of conversation not far away.

Gandalf blew smoke towards the sky, admiring the stars above with his Elf companion standing next to him. Lord Elrond's focus was across the way, where the sleeping quarters were, deep in thought about his newest guest. The wizard had to admit himself he was surprised to encounter the youngest of Râlia's children at the stronghold and even more so she had come the who way without an adult dwarf. A disturbance in the air behind the two had them turning to see Arwen joining them at their overlook balcony.

"Are you going to send her away father?"

Elrond sighed, knowing what he should do wouldn't please his daughter. "Her parents must be very worried about her."

"But you know where her future lies, and it isn't with the dwarves."

Gandalf's interest peaked and he looked at his longtime friend while inhaling from his pipe again. "You saw something?"

"As vague as 'something' could be. Her future is hazy, as if it has no direction or isn't even here. The same happened with her mother, I could see nothing that would or could happen with her. It is as if they weren't supposed to exist here." He paused before stepping away from the balcony. "I will sleep on the decision. Gandalf, don't say anything to her about your trip to the Shire; Arwen if you could tell Mirari the same. Sleep well."

The Elf Lord departed, his daughter after him, and leaving Gandalf alone with his thoughts.

Maliah woke to the sound of a bird chirping in her ear and swatted at the familiar sound. She froze and slowing opened her eyes to see Daemyn hopping on the mattress next to her head. Oh no, her mama now knew where she was and her journey was threatened by the ability of their instant communication. Sitting up abruptly, she jumped off the bed and edged towards the door while Daemyn watched her from the bed still. She knew there was no need for him to follow her since he had found her already and it was easier for him to follow her now. Finding the door handle, she slipped through the door and shut it quietly behind her. It was still dark and she doubted Mirari would be awake. She had to leave, she didn't want to be stopped and the pull was just as strong as ever to get to the Shire. Something was there and Maliah had to get there and ease her suffering.

Sliding down the door to sit on the floor, she considered her options. She could wait for Lord Elrond's decision, although Maliah doubted he would help her, or she could leave now while it was dark. A light breeze found its way down the hall and brushed her hair as a word whispered in her ear. _'Leave.'_ Yes, she should leave. The way to the shire was burned into her mind and she was already about halfway there, the rest of the road had less danger than before. Taking a deep breath, Maliah reopened the door and peeked inside. Her mama's robin was nowhere in sight and she took his disappearance as a sign. Slipping her boots on, she buckled the knife at her waist and her bags across her back. Maliah took a half-step before spying a bowl of fruit she hadn't seen before. She had been smart enough to take some coins with her, but the more she could save more if she took food with her. Hastily packing the fruit atop her other rations of bread and honey from Beorn and dried meat from Erebor, she once again slipped from the room again.

Remembering the way from her room to the main courtyard, she quickly found her way to the front entrance of Rivendell she had come through yesterday. Maliah stopped and looked back at the magnificent home of the elves wishing she could have said goodbye to her cousin. They would see each other again; she was sure of it. Adjusting the strap on her shoulder, Maliah face forward again and made her way back into the wild and away from those who would stop her.

An hour later brought Mirari to Lord Elrond to turn in her studies before leaving for the next day and stopped abruptly at the sight of the robin of Erebor perched on his shoulder. The Elf himself was reading over some parchments and ignoring the chirping in his ear.

"Should I assume she is no longer here?"

Elrond lifted his head to his young charge, feeling relief when the bird flew over to her. "It appears your Aunt's bird is smarter than many would have thought. No, she left in the dark of the morning near sunrise after our feathered friend woke her up and startled her."

"Are you going after her?"

"There is no need, something I have ask the robin to relay back to the Queen. There will be someone to intercept her path but won't be returning her home, instead will lead her to Bree where she can find the route to the Shire by herself."

Mirari looked at him curiously and Daemyn gave an angry chirp, no doubt trying conveying what her Aunt was saying back in Erebor. "If you believe she will be safe."

"There is no one better, have no fears; Maliah will arrive whole and hale to the Shire." This was said not only to the princess, but the Queen many miles away.

* * *

Maliah flopped to the ground, her legs tired from going jogging to get further away from Rivendell. She could only imagine the anger her mama was probably trying to vent through her familiar but the thought didn't stop her, only pushed her further. A short distance away was a tree line and she was determined to make it there before night fell. Pushing herself to her feet, Maliah huffed and continued her path praying there wasn't anything dangerous lurking in the trees. Hours later and after a short break, she finally reached the edge of the small forest. Leaning against one of the tree trunks out of breath, there was nothing more she wanted to do than to lay down and sleep right there but the little voice in her head told her to go just a little further.

It was already dark and the moon barely provided enough light for her to maneuver between the trees. Stumbling upon a clearing, quite literally, Maliah moved the bags from her back to her side and curled up against the cluster of rocks; too tired to spread out her bed roll. Sleep came almost immediately and nothing interrupted her through the night until the next morning when someone came upon her clearing and looked down at her from a horse in the morning light. The rider looked down curiously at her, his gaze flickering to the edge of the trees not far from them, wondering where a dwarf had come from since there wasn't any colonies nearby.

Dropping from his stead, he cautiously approached the curled-up dwarf not knowing if it was armed. A hand went to the shoulder to nudge the dwarf awake and the reaction was almost instant. Eyes flew open and the body tried to roll away but was stopped by the rocks. It was a female dwarf, even stranger for her to be out here alone. He crouched down and held out a hand calmly.

"Good morning, my name is Strider."

Maliah looked through bleary eyes at the stranger who had woke her. "Maliah." She replied after a moment.

"Are you lost?"

She glanced around her, remembering where she had stopped last night. In that moment, she wasn't sure what answer to give. "No?"

He gave her a look at her questionable answer. "Do you have companions?"

"No." A hurried answer.

"Where are you headed?"

"The Shire."

"That is some distance away, do you plan on walking the entire way?"

Maliah shifted her belongings around to sit up properly. "Well since I don't have a pony, yes."

"Which dwarf kingdom do you hail from?"

She hesitated. There wasn't any way the man could know her parents. "Erebor."

He nodded. "A grand kingdom from what I have heard. Why did you leave?"

Sigh. "There is something for me in the Shire and I am travelling alone because of it."

"It is dangerous in this part of the land still, perhaps you should find shelter and a companion to assist you. I can take you to Rivendell and you may ask Lord Elrond for a pony to lend at the very least."

Shifting uncomfortably, she looked away. "I have already been there."

"And he knows about your journey?"

"Yes."

Strider stared down the dwarf, something here wasn't adding up but if Lord Elrond let her leave alone it was because he knew she would be safe in her travels. "I will take you to Bree, only a couple days ride from the Shire, and there you can buy a pony. Do you accept my offer?"

Looking over the man, Maliah saw no threat in him. "Do I get to ride on the horse?"


	6. Almost There

_She alive! Alive I say! I know it's been a while but I finally got inspiration to add another chapter. Still notrying positive on how often they will update, but I have not abandoned this story. Enjoy._

 **Ch 5 Almost There**

She had fallen asleep again and Strider watched the pale head roll onto his arm. Internally he sighed, he had been gone a long time from Rivendell and was anxious to see Arwen again but he couldn't ignore the dwarfling Lord Elrond had obviously sent his way. Guiding his horse through the trees, along the pathway, it was mid-morning and they were crossing the tree line when she woke once again. Strider tightened his arms as she jerked and made to jump away.

"Calm yourself, we are nearing the last bridge to the town of Bree." The name must have been known to the girl. "We will continue until night fall, rest, and I will bring you to the Old Forest where the Brandywine Bridge lays. It is the edge of the Shire and a safe road, all you have to do is continue East on the road through the Shire until you reach Hobbiton."

Maliah nodded, staying silent and not trusting herself to say anything to the man. Not that he was threatening to her, but there was something odd about him. As the cross the bridge, she looked down at the clear river beside them and resisted the urge to jump from the horse and into the water. Part of what stopped her was the growling of her stomach the next moment and the appearance of an apple immediately after in front of her. Blinking at the bright fruit, she looked up at the dark clad man in surprise.

"Thank you."

He nodded and took up the reins again when she took the food from his hand. For most the day, the pair rode in silence, only breaking when Maliah had a question about something around them. When the sun was falling over the horizon and Strider found a spot for them to sleep that night, she was ready to cry in relief as he helped her from his horse. Her legs shook and collapsed beneath her, unused to riding such a large animal or for that long of a time. Missing the bemused looked on her companion face as he led the steed to a nearby tree, Maliah fell onto her back and stretched out her legs as she gazed upon the stars above them. She was near sleep when he returned with the saddle and bags, dropping them near her head, and her eyes opened to see him offering her food once again; this time bread and meat. Maliah flung her arm out and Strider placed the ration in her hand, once again amused as he watched her try and eat laying down.

"Food tends to be better when eaten while sitting."

"Too tired."

He said nothing, merely set a skin of water within reach and sat back against a boulder; joining her in her perusal of the sky. Silence between them wasn't awkward per say, but perhaps a little lonely. She was so used to noise everywhere and all the time that only being with one person, outside in the middle of nowhere, was odd.

"Mama used to tell us that where she came from, all the stars were different and on special nights, other worlds would glow brighter and appear bigger."

Strider looked down at the dwarrow sprawled on the grass. "Sounds like a fantastic story."

"We were never sure if she was telling a story or truth since our Uncle claimed the same, but I like to think maybe it is true."

"Where is your mother from exactly?"

Maliah paused, taking another bite of her bread. "I'm not entirely sure actually. No one ever said what town or region, only that it was very far away from Middle Earth."

"If what she says is true, then her home must be a spectacular place."

With nothing else to say between them, the quiet night air lulled Maliah to sleep after she had eaten and Strider laid the blanket she traveled with over her. He gazed down at her for a few moments longer before returning to his previous spot and allowing himself to fall into a light sleep.

In the morning, the sun fell on Maliah's closed eyes causing her to stir at the bright light trying to break through her eyelids. With a groan, she rolled over and shivered as the morning air crept under her blanket which had fallen partially away. Even without fully awake or standing, she could feel her sore muscles. Maliah barely had time after trying to snuggle deeper into the blanket when light steps stopped at her head. Cracking an eye open, she made out boots passed her blurry vision.

"Time to wake up, eat and then we leave."

Opening her other eye to see some fruit on a handkerchief, the young princess glared at the food in the glow of the morning sun. A few more days and she would be in the Shire with her Uncle Bilbo, warm and clean. Mahal, how much she wished to be there already. With the blanket wrapped around her still, Maliah sat up and ate one of the apples while tucking the other two fruits into her jacket pockets for later. When she was done, the sun had warmed up the air slightly and she rolled up the blanket to be tucked back into the bag and waited for Strider to help her onto his enormous beast.

That day passed almost the same as the one before. She found Strider wasn't much for words unless drawn into speaking, even then he didn't talk much of himself. However, at the end of the second day, Maliah asked him how he knew Lord Elrond. From that question came lessons on elves without Strider telling how he know about them or how long. But she was too enthralled in his stories to take note of the fact as the quiet man wove the tale of how elves came to be and begged him to continue the day after when they once more started on the East road. With a smile, he indulged her and began to speak of how Rivendell came to be; only stopping when he needed to eat or rest from talking.

The difference that day was when the sun began to set, Strider didn't look for a spot to sleep that night. Instead he looked around them, ahead, and then towards the rising moon in contemplation. Maliah waited for him to finish thinking before speaking.

"Aren't we going to stop for the night?"

A minute of silence as he didn't answer he immediately. "We are close to Bree, perhaps a few hours at a hard ride. If you would prefer, we can get to the town tonight and start again in the morning."

She bit her lip. Bree was a town of Man from what she understood, and not far from the shire from what she understood; maybe two days. "What do you think is best?"

"If we go to Bree tonight, we will reach the bridge I spoke to you of before the next night. I would stay with you and in the morning, direct you down the path you will need to take." He watched her thoughtful face without expression as she took in his words.

"Then I will hold on tight while we ride to Bree."

Patting the dark neck of the horse they were on, strider took a firmer grasp of the reins and then wrapped an arm around her waist. Before she could say anything, Strider kicked the horse into a run and Maliah grabbed onto his arm as she knew exactly then why he took hold of her.

True to his word, a few hours later they arrived at the edge of the town and Maliah was regretting her decision to make haste to her destination. She was nauseous and her body felt like she had shaken the entire ride, as she was not used to such riding. When Strider jumped from the saddle, Maliah stayed seated, barely, weaving back and forth while he spoke to the stable boy next to the Inn. Through narrow eyes, she saw a sign moving as she was and saw a painting of a horse below the words 'Prancing Pony'. When hands picked her from the horse, Maliah barely made a protest as she was carried like a child inside the Inn. Voices rang all around her and she could make out an exchange of words between Strider and the Innkeeper for a room.

The scenery changed as he walked with her up some stairs and into a room where he placed her on a small bed, removing her boots before tucking the blanket in around her. She was asleep within a minute and didn't know her companion sat on the edge of the other bed, smoking his pipe and keeping an eye on her until he too went to sleep after their belongings were brought up by the stableboy.

The smell of porridge was what woke Maliah up that morning, the steam rolling over her face with the smell of honey. Through narrowed eyes, she saw Strider holding a tray of food for them both and the morning sun just filling the room. Opening her eyes further, she saw the room they were in and was just slightly confused at her surroundings. She remembered nothing about going into an Inn last night. A picture of a white painted horse on wood flashed through her mind and Maliah sat up.

"Are we in Bree?"

Amusement flittered across the ranger's face as he set down the tray nest to the bed and picked up a bowl for himself. "Yes, we arrived here not long before the middle of the night. You were exhausted and I carried you to the room. Now eat and drink, one more long day and we will be at your destination."

Scooting up the bed closer to the small table next to it, she picked up her own bowl and devoured the food quickly. The hot food woke her up a little more and filled her dwarf stomach more than the fruit and bread had done in the past week. Downing the ale sitting on the tray also, she jumped up and stomped her feet into her boots; hopping around when one wouldn't fit on easily. Standing by the door, she looked at Strider in expectation as he finished his food and walked over to grab the tray with the other dishes and handed over to Maliah. She waited with the tray in her hands while he gathered up the bags. When he motioned the door, she exited first and walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and stopped after two steps into the barroom of the Inn.

It wasn't because there were a lot of people in the room, but simply the fact she had never been to an Inn, or another town for that matter, in her life. Yes, Dale had an a few Inns but that her second home. It was dark, dirty, and well, made of wood and not of stone she was accustomed. A nudge on her shoulder made Maliah walk again with Strider guiding her to the door eyes kept catching on little details, like a rat running along the bar or the old man watching her from a table nearby.

Once outside, Maliah took a deep breath of...not so fresh air. Wrinkling her nose and she turned on her heel to follow Strider into the stable attached to the Inn. There they found his horse already saddled and therefore Maliah stood by once again and watched Strider work, knowing a little that it was better this way. Before long, all the bags were tied to the saddle and she found herself up high again with Strider behind her. Without a word and only a nod, the two rode out of the stable, through the city and out the gate; back into the wilderness.

* * *

More soon to come, I promise


	7. To the Shire

**Chapter 6 To the Shire**

Râlia sat seething, glaring out from the ramparts in the general direction of Rivendell. The guards nearby knew better than to disturb her as everyone in Erebor now knew the princess was missing since the caravans had left. More than once, a worried glance was thrown her way. Her near unblinking stare and almost unmovable body was starting to touch their nerves. From the left, where the stairway was, Dwalin thumped his way up the stone steps and came to a stop next to his Queen and friend. He too looked in the direction of her stare, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The tree huggers fail ta keep her?"

"As soon as she saw Daemyn she disappeared, from an elf stronghold! How the hell does that happen?" She was on her feet know, pacing.

"Seems there is more of her mam in 'er than ye thought."

Swirling around to land her glare upon the old dwarf, Râlia gritted her teeth. "I've never run away from a safe home."

Not one for intimidation, Dwalin shrugged and leveled his eyes on a passing dwarf who faltered as he bypassed the Queen. "But you 'ave always done what ye thought needed to be done, never mind the consequences."

"That's beside the point." Falling back into the stool she had brought with her, she buried her face in her hands. "There's no sign of her, Daemyn has flown the land around Rivendell and hasn't found her. How do I know she's still alive?"

Taking the few steps to her side, he laid a heavy hand on her head. "She may be young and inexperienced, but I believe she will arrive at the burglars home safely. I don't think Mahal would let any harm come to a daughter of his favorite one."

A snort came from Râlia. "I should hope not or he's going to find out how displeased I am even if I have to sail to the land myself."

* * *

Strider kept his steed at a steady pace as the sun rose high into the sky. Once again, she had fallen asleep not long after starting their journey and he couldn't help but wonder what would have become of the little dwarf had he not come along. She had proven to have little experience with travel and about the same in stamina, not a feature he had seen in the dwarves he had come across. His only conclusion was that she must be a young royal, not yet allowed to venture out into the world. There was something familiar about her but he couldn't put his finger on it yet.

It was nearing lunch time when Maliah jerked awake and Strider had to hold steady as she found her bearings with her location.

"I'm sorry, I keep falling asleep on you."

"It is no inconvenience, although it is close time to stop for food. Maybe another hour or so."

Maliah nodded and occupied herself by looking out at the scenery around them. She had grown accustom to the man's quiet demeanor and lack of conversation unless he was interested. It must be an Elf custom, at least she assumed, to not speak unless needed. With her limited exposure, it always seemed to be the case with the Elves she had met in the past. True to his word, Strider maneuvered the horse to a nearby stream and dismounted himself, then her and passed out a small lunch. They ate without talking and soon were on the road again. Having nothing to do, Maliah began asking questions once more about anything she could think of; including his past. When he would hesitate on a question, she would bring another one up. This continued until he stopped his steed and Maliah looked at the setting sun and then to him in question.

"Are we close?"

A hand gesture in front of her and she looked at the road in front of them. At a distance, she could see a stone bridge in the fading light and began to jump up and down in the saddle.

"Is that the bridge you were speaking of the other day?"

"Yes. We are in the edges of the Old Forest now. As promised, I will camp with you here tonight and tomorrow morning we will part ways."

Maliah grew solemn at his words. She had grown attached to his presence and the quiet companionship between them. Strider jump from the horse, leaving her to ride by herself as he led them into the small grove of trees to camp down for the night. It was after he had inspected the area and declared it safe did he help her from the horse and took everything off of the steed, setting it next to a nearby tree.

"I'm going to collect firewood, stay here with Pele."

She looked at him confused for a moment until realizing he was speaking of the horse. "He actually has a name?"

What could almost pass as amusement crossed over Strider's face. "Of course."

"Well, it's just... I haven't heard you call him anything since we met."

He looked to his horse and back to her. "That is because he understands and knows what I need with me speaking aloud. He is unique and special in his own way."

"What does his name mean?"

"Miracle, because his survival was a wonder to behold." Strider turned and disappeared into the trees.

Turning back to the large horse, Maliah walked up to him and patted his leg. "Pele. Mama would like that name."

Later that night, after they had eaten, the pair sat on opposite side of the small fire; Maliah look up at the stars and Strider fiddling with something in his hands. When light music notes began to accompany the crackling fire, she sat up and stared at the man. The instrument was familiar, as the sold them in Erebor and Dale, but the one he held was much different than the ones from home. To start, there was no hint of decoration anywhere on it and appeared to be the most basic carving of the instrument.

"Did you buy that at Dale when you were there last?"

The music stopped and Strider looked up at her. "No, this was made for me when I was a child, living in Rivendell. 60 years ago now I believe."

She blinked in surprise. Just how old was this man? Never mind that, how did he have an instrument that was said to be her mother's design. "Do you mind me asking who made it for you?"

"She was no one to me at the time, but now she is the Queen of Erebor."

Her jaw couldn't have dropped any further if she had tried. Everyone she had met on this journey had a personal relationship one way or another with her Mam. Thankfully, his attention was back to the wood flute in his hands as he once again raised it to his lips. A calm melody filled the air and quickly had Maliah looking at the man in a whole new light. Slowly but surely, the music lulled her to sleep and she laid down on the grass as her eyelids fell shut and the notes filled her dreams.

* * *

Maliah moan and swatted behind her at whatever was nudging her back. "Go away."

"It's past dawn if you are interested, I thought you might want to get an early start on walking the rest of the way to the shire."

That had her sitting up and blinking away the sleep from her eyes. Sure enough, the sky was blue above her and no hint of sunrise on the horizon. Moving the blanket which had been placed over her during the night, Maliah stood and looked up at the man somewhat saddened. "Where will you go now?"

"Rivendell. I was on my way there when I stumbled upon you."

Biting her lip, she hesitated before making her request. "Would you tell Lord Elrond to pass along a message for me? That I am well and at the shire now?"

Dropping to one knee, Strider place a hand on her shoulder. "I will, have no worries." At her nod, he stood again and stepped away. "I will give you what you need for food until you arrive at your destination. Take time and be sure you have all of your belongings."

A short while later, the two stood back on the road side by side looking towards the stone bridge. Maliah couldn't seem to get her feet to move from where she stood and Strider didn't either. She knew it was because of her he wasn't leaving, but beneath her excitement to be at the Shire was fear of being turned away. A shuddering breath left her, making Strider peer down at her blonde head.

"While I do not know the specifics of your journey, I can say that your future with the hobbits will be a good one. Don't fret about whether they will accept you, focus on the reason you are going there."

"What if I'm not sure why I am to begin with?"

"You do know, somewhere deep inside you heart, you know why you took all these risks to come to a place where you possibly may not know a single person. Hold onto that and take the next step in your life."

She tilted her head up at him and smiled. "Thank you." Looking forward once more, she sucked in a breath and took the first step away from her temporary traveling companion. She didn't look back once until she reached the first of the stones and when she did, Maliah saw Strider still in the same spot only now seated upon Pele. A small smile graced her face at his thoughtfulness to see her across the bridge and confidently continued her steps over the rise. Once on the other side, she peered around the side and when she no longer saw him, sadness came over her accompanied with a sigh. Giving herself a shake, Maliah straightened and forced her feet to continue their path along the dirt road to the Shire. He had said it would take her the day and Maliah didn't want to be caught outside by herself when it was dark.

* * *

By all the Valar, her feet hurt! Apparently having the luxury of riding a horse took away her ability to walk distances. The sun was near the middle of the sky and she was sitting on a large rock, wiggling her feet inside her boots to relieve some of the pain. Having no guide, she had no idea how far she had walked or how much more there was to come. Noises from behind her pricked her ears and she placed a hand on the small dagger given to her and crouched behind the boulder. Even when Maliah recognized the sounds as laughter, she didn't let her body relax. She did however jump when two bodies crashed past her and landed on the road. Wide eyed, she stayed in her position as the two males laughed laying down side by side; looking to have a small age difference. Spying their feet and realizing they were hobbits, she stood and sheathed the dagger. It was when her shadow crossed over them did they stop laugh as hard and tilted their heads in interest for her.

"Well, well, well, a traveler! Afternoon Miss, how are you this fine day?"

"Well enough I suppose. I don't suppose you know how far Bag-End is from here? I seemed to be turned around."

"You here for Old Bilbo's Party? A bit early in the month." The other hobbit spoke now propped up on an elbow with a piece of grass in his mouth.

"I am, but I wasn't sure how long it would take me to get here so I got an early start."

Both hobbits stood up and dusted themselves off before circling her. "Are you a dwarf?"

She gave a glare to the first hobbit who had spoken. "Of course I am!"

"You just seem to be lacking the grand beards we usually see." The second hobbit mimicked a beard with his hands as he spoke.

"Well, sometimes dwarves are born without one. And since I am a girl, mine wouldn't be like that anyways."

The first hobbit swung one of her bags over his shoulder and scooped up her arm with his. "Since you are a maiden in distress, we are required to help you. Pip, get the other bag."

His friend did as requested, then stood on her other side. "How do you feel about shortcuts? Because we can get you to Bag-End quicker than the road."

"Depends on the short cut."

"Just through some hills, and tall grass, maybe around a lake. By the way, my names Merry and that's Pippin or Pip."

"Maliah."

"Always a pleasure to meet a young lass. Now, to the right! And watch out for holes."

After falling for the umpteenth time, Maliah swore in Khuzdul and wiped the dirt off her clothes. "Shortcut to what, my death?"

"I'd heard dwarves are clumsy, but I didn't think it'd be this bad."

Maliah glared at Merry. "I haven't done much traveling outside or off roads. Now, are we getting close."

The cheeky hobbit had the gall to grin at her and wave his hand for her to hurry up. When they reached the top of the hill, she saw a winding walk road weaving its way to doors as far as she could see. It was illuminated by the sun that was soon to set and she could just see a little piece of a town down the way.

"Now that one, right there," Merry was behind her and pointing at a round, green door. "That's Bag-End. I'm sure Mr. Baggins is there with his nephew."

She turned to look at her guides and baggage carriers. "You aren't going to take me to the door?"

"Sorry, but we best be getting home ourselves. Can't have the little ones out so late." Merry said leaning with his arm on Pippin's head.

"Get off!" Pippin shoved his friend only to be rewarded by getting trapped in a head lock.

"Tell Frodo we say hello!" And with that, Maliah watched as he dragged his young friend away.

After watching them leave for a minute, she picked up her two bags and loaded them onto her back once more. By Mahal, her body was sore. All she wanted was a soft bed and a warm bath, and a hot meal. Not necessarily in that order. It didn't take her long to get to Bilbo's front door where she lifted the knocker once and then knocked with her forehead. Maliah was ready to fall and sleep where she landed. Thankfully, the door was opened quickly and she tumbled over the doorstep and onto someone she didn't know. She wasn't given even a moment to process what had happened though as Bilbo was right at her side and lifting her back to her feet. She could feel her bags being taken from her and barely acknowledged being escorted down some hallways and into a bedroom where she was helped into a fluffy bed. Maliah was asleep before Bilbo could even take her boots off.

Ushering his nephew out the room, Bilbo shut the door gently and looked at Frodo who was staring at the door in curiosity.

"Is she the reason the robin has been flying around our house?"

"That she is my boy. You have just met Princess Maliah, the runaway of Erebor." Bilbo clapped his nephew on the back. "Come, let's eat. And be sure to save her some."

* * *

 ** _PSA: it took Maliah three months to get to the shire, a month sooner than the caravans_**

 _Still alive, thank you very much. Hello to everyone, new and old readers. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you thought of it and hope everyone has a lovely day._


	8. What?

**Chapter 7 What?**

Frodo sat at the kitchen table, rolling an apple around the smooth wood, lost in thought as his eyes remained glued to the doorway. Without looking at his nephew, Bilbo knew he was more than curious about the new arrival who had yet to wake up even though it was nearing lunch. He knew from experience how exhausting traveling across the land could be and therefore didn't worry about her. At least not yet. If she hadn't moved by evening then he would go wake her; if only to give her food and drink.

"Are you going to eat that, lad? Or just bruise it up?"

Blue eyes blinked at the older hobbit as Frodo's mind came back to the present. "Where is the robin?"

"Unless Daemyn has moved, still perched outside Miss Maliah's window just in case."

"Of what?"

Bilbo gave a smile and sat across from Frodo, settling a teapot between them. "She made it almost all the way across Middle Earth, in a very short span of time, without being caught. I can only imagine the state her mother must be in right now; I only hope she hasn't hurt anyone for broke anything during that time."

He tilted his head at his Uncle. "Is this the same Queen you went on adventures with when you were younger?"

Chuckles fell from the once burglar. "Only one adventure lad, although it was a great one. Did I ever tell you of the time she…" His words were cut short at a thud sounding down the hallway. For a moment, neither moved and they waited for another sound of life from their guest. Another thump was heard and this time was accompanied with a picture on the wall shaking.

"I believe she's running into walls Uncle."

He was more than likely right, but Bilbo didn't stand to help his guest in her unfamiliar territory immediately after Frodo's words or even at the next thud. And he didn't have to as the young hobbit across from him was on his feet and peering around the edge of the doorway. Then he was gone. Bilbo sat patiently, pouring tea into the two cups he had set on the table, and less than a minute later Frodo reappeared with a hand on the Princess's elbow. A smile quirked at his lips at the sight of Maliah half sleep walking into the kitchen, her eyes barely open.

"Give her a seat before she falls over, Frodo."

With a bit of stumbling, she made it to the long bench and all but sprawled herself onto the table. Bilbo was quick to secure his mother's china and hot kettle from Maliah's elbow and forearm. Muttered words were barely heard from underneath the tangled mess he dared call hair and both he and Frodo leaned in closer.

"Pardon?"

"How did you survive your journey?"

The question was barely audible and comprehensible, but their sharp ears heard what was said and Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle as he sat back into his seat and pushed his cup of tea to his guest and another to his nephew. "For one, I didn't cross Middle Earth as fast as you have just done. Secondly, I had constant companions and adventures."

"I had adventures." Her hand snuck to the fine cup and slowly slid it to her by the saucer.

"Stories you should probably save for your mother, who I have no doubt is on her way."

Maliah jerked up, her sleepy eyes now wide and focused on Bilbo. "No! I can't go back, I don't belong there."

A curious brow rose and the two family members exchanged looks. True, Frodo knew little about the dwarf family his Uncle favorited, but a reaction such as this seemed unusual. He watched as she looked about the room, her head coming around to his direction and her eyes flitting every which way. Cooper brown eyes skidded to a stop when they met his blue ones and Frodo's head tilted to the side at her expression. It was almost like awe which shone on her face and a bit of disbelief. Confused, he looked to his Uncle who was peering at the young princess oddly.

"I do believe your creator may have a sense of humor. And quite possible ours."

"Uncle?"

Bilbo sighed and leaned back heavily in his chair, suddenly feeling his years more so now at the intrusion of the little dwarrow into his plans. Nothing could be done though, not if he was right. "She may have just experienced an event only a small portion of her race has been able to feel."

Frodo was beginning to feel nervous, especially at her unblinking stare. "And what is that?"

"Miss Maliah has found her One, the being who completes her. In you."

"What?"

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Tauriel moved to the left to avoid a chair thrown to the wall. The violent act appeared to come from nowhere as her friend had just been sitting in her sitting room staring off into space. Disbelief and anger claimed Râlia's face and the elf watched as the Queen picked up an ornament and threw it against the other wall. "Did something happen?"

"A hobbit? Of all the people in this world he chose the fucking hobbit," glass shattered against the stone floor, "who is has a specific role in the next…" Râlia froze, a small axe ready to maim an innocent chair. "You son of a bitch!" A savage scream tore through the room and the axe embedded itself into the chair. Streams of Khuzdul fell from her lips and the elf was left behind in the one-sided conversation since she didn't know what was being said, other than the name calling she had picked up.

Tauriel was now more than a little worried and looked behind her to see Melli standing in the doorway, looking in the general direction of the Queen. The blind dwarf moved into the room completely and shut the door, leaving the bolt off.

"Did you give her bad news?"

"Wasn't me, no one has been in here. I wonder if her robin found Maliah."

The two stood together, listening and watching for their friend to wind down from her aggression. Unsure of how much time had passed, both were relieved when all noise stopped and Râlia fell to her knees.

"Why?"

The grief-stricken word was like a slap and both females moved closer, Tauriel being the first to speak.

"What has happened?"

A sniffle was the first answer. "My baby, my Maliah, not even an adult yet, was introduced to her One. Bilbo's nephew, Frodo."

"Daemyn was waiting at the shire then."

Râlia nodded, her braids falling over her shoulders. "She's only 42, almost 43. 20 years from being completely of age. How am I supposed to take her home now?"

Silence fell around them as the two had no idea what to say in this situation. They only sat on the ground next to their friend, avoiding the glass and hugged her from both sides. After a time, Tauriel asked a question.

"Who were you calling names before?"

"Mahal. He took away all my knowledge of what was going to happen in the future for Middle Earth that I knew."

Again, neither had a reply of something that could comfort her.

"Perhaps, for now, it would be a good idea to let her live there. Frodo lives with Bilbo and he is a hobbit of good reputation, he won't allow anything to happen while in his home. If it would make you feel better, send dwarf to be her companion or have one of the soldiers in the caravan stay with her."

Râlia said nothing, only stood after a half minute and shook out her dress. "I need to talk to Fili." Using the remark as a dismissal, she left the room and her two friends behind.

Helping Melli to her feet, Tauriel looked to the doorway where the Queen had left. "I don't know what we should do."

Melli snorted a laugh. "Forever the Elf. We will leave her alone to talk to Fili and be there when she needs to speak us. Now help me to the main floor where the war hall is, Flori wanted some more instruction on knife throwing and Nori is busy. I figured you could spare some time to help her out."

"Of course." Tauriel led Melli from the room by way of her hand on the left shoulder and Melli's walking stick finding walls and bumps on the floor. "What do you think will happen to your creator when she meets him by the time Râlia's life is over?"

Laughter filled the hall. "I'm not sure, but I can only hope I am there to witness whatever she does to him."

* * *

Frodo didn't deny there was a spark when he met eyes with her in the doorway last night, but he assumed it was from meeting a female of her race for the first time. But hearing this news, he wasn't sure what to think. From Bilbo's teachings, Frodo knew what happened when dwarves met their Ones and it was a bit different than hobbits. For dwarves it was instant, but for hobbits it was a bit slower; like an instant friendship and connection to their One. It must have been what he felt last night and staring back at the dwarf princess now, he couldn't deny the feelings in him that were reserved for his closest friends and Bilbo.

"How?"

"How what, Frodo? How could you be meant for one another when you are of two different races?" Bilbo grabbed a plate of bread and fruit from the counter behind him and nudged it towards Maliah. "We aren't all that different, even though it is told dwarves have no relation to any of the races in Middle Earth." He watched as his nephew sat down at the table and handed Maliah a piece of fruit which she obediently took. "Since the ratio of males to females is so unbalanced with Dwarves, it surprises me Aulë would do such an act. You two are simply meant for to be together. However, I do recommend you don't make an appearance when the dwarf caravan arrives next month."

At that moment, Daemyn swooped into the kitchen seemingly from nowhere and shrilled in Frodo's face. The young hobbit was taken aback, eyes wide as he appeared to be getting a lecture from Erebor's feathered messenger. It didn't last long as swift hands came from behind the robin and gently snatched him from the air. Bilbo and Frodo looked at Maliah who was carefully cradled the bird and had started a staring contest with him. Both exchanged looks of confused curiosity before returning their attention them.

"I'm not going back, Mama. I know now why I left and why I felt the need to come to the Shire. Please don't be angry with anyone." The robin seemed to droop in defeat, more than likely conveying his mistress's feelings. She transferred Daemyn to one hand and stroked his head with a finger. "I'm sorry." The avian ruffled its feathers after those two words and took off in a flurry of wings.

The three watched as the robin disappeared down a hallway and Maliah's attention returned to the chocolate haired hobbit who was her One. Not seconds later, feeling her gaze upon him, Frodo returned her odd stare. And there they sat, across from Bilbo, observing the other. The old hobbit would say one thing, the princess did inherit a decent portion of her mother's looks which peeked out from the dwarf body structure Maliah was partially born with. The same heart shaped face and eyes, although the brown color came from another member of the family. The braided blonde hair seemed to had a red tint when sun hit it, the same as Râlia, and Bilbo could see it now with the sunlight coming in through the window. With a sigh, he took a sip of his tea and contemplated the young couple across from him. What was he to do now? Hopefully, Maliah didn't take after her mother in too many of the personality aspects. He didn't want to have to explain to the slightly volatile Queen that her daughter was no longer a maiden whenever Râlia would arrive. Assumptions were the only things he could do in this situation, and the result of those was a troupe of guards staying in his home during the required year courtship for Dwarves.

With another sigh, he took a bite of bread and contemplated whose door he should put a bolt on.

* * *

Back in Erebor, Tauriel and Melli found their friend in the arms of her husband, in his study, leaning defeated against his chest.

"What happened?"

"Daemyn relayed a message from Maliah. She found her One in Bilbo's nephew and refuses to return."

Fili's voice had a hollow quality to the tone and silence filled the room since everyone knew the same outcome. Unless Frodo was to come to Erebor, Maliah would stay in the Shire as it was unthinkable to separate two soulmates.

* * *

 _Not going to lie, a fair amount of this was written while I was half asleep. such a difficult thing to come by these days. Let me know what you thought._


	9. The Caravans Are Here

**Chapter 8 The Caravans Are Here**

As it turned out, there was no need for a bolt or lock of any sort in his home other than the front door. Over the next few weeks, it was like watching any other hobbit courtship. And being the middle of spring, the timing couldn't have been better. From his spot on his favorite bench in the garden, he could hear Frodo teaching Maliah about the different floral and vegetation growing around their home. After the first two day when the youngsters had finally moved passed only staring at each other, Bilbo had a sit down with Maliah and taught her the basics of hobbit courtship. A well-timed conversation however, Frodo intruding upon them from his errands at the market and had stuttered out for Bilbo to excuse them. Since the old hobbit only rounded the corner, he could hear Frodo giving Maliah her first gift to initiate the courtship; ribbons and baubles for her hair.

Bilbo blew out the smoke from his pipe and watched the rings dance through the air. Frodo was a good lad, something he hoped he wouldn't have to convince Râlia about, and was already starting his next step of the courtship. He had found many drafts of poems for their guest in the bin of Frodo's room while cleaning. Looking to the right when their voices grew louder, Bilbo watched as the couple rounded the tall plants. There was a definite difference in them both since the presentation of her hair decorations, both seemed to glow with happiness even more.

With Maliah, her hair style took a drastic turn. Gone were the braids of childhood, as Bilbo had been informed of later, and she started teaching Frodo the braids of her people. Since he wasn't a dwarf and had no family crest or braid of his own, Frodo twist her hair into three simple braids; one at each of her temple looping below her ears and folding into the large braid holding the rest of her hair. The green and white ribbons were wrapped in her hair with the jewelry Frodo had bought in the small braids next to her family beads. In addition, she was now dressed only in hobbit clothes and her boots she had arrived in; something Bilbo knew Frodo was planning to fix soon.

Observing the bouquet Maliah was carrying, Bilbo noticed a lot of the flowers held specific meaning and ones he saw aligning with her. He gave Frodo a look before returning his gaze to the horizon and the pipe to his mouth. Maliah joined him on the bench while his nephew entered the smial, leaving the door slightly ajar. Bilbo looked to his female companion who was currently burying her face in the mass of flowers in her arms.

"You act as though you've never seen flowers before, my dear girl."

Maliah turned so she could see Bilbo. "Not like this. Dale used their land to grow vegetable and fruits, only small gardens of flowers and bushes were in the City. Certainty nothing in Erebor, except for Mama's garden."

"I do suppose the mountains aren't the most fertile growing lands." Her eyes were closed now, still breathing in the aromas. The door was shut to Bag end and Frodo made his reappearance with a try of food and water, a small plate of meat on the side for Maliah. He plopped down at their feet, setting the try between them and taking an apple for himself before turning his attention to the sky.

The three sat in comfortable silence for a time before the trill of a bird grabbed their attention. Frodo was the first to see Daemyn swooping down, landing gracefully on Maliah's lap with a small scroll attached to his leg. Which he was offering up to her with a chirp. No one moved.

"Take it lass, you know he isn't going anywhere now."

With a trembling hand, Maliah relieved the robin of his message and he hopped to the tray, picking at the crumbs laying there. When she unrolled the scrap of parchment, Bilbo saw it was in Khuzdul and looked away; from politeness and the inability to read the dwarf language. A sharp exhale of breath had him looking back at her and saw surprise on her face.

"What did your mother say?"

"She's coming here."

It came out as a whisper but both heard her. "The Queen of Erebor is coming to the Shire?" Frodo asked, just a hint of fear in his voice. Not that Bilbo could fault him, since it was his stories that has him on edge now.

"It doesn't say when, just that she was coming."

Bilbo hummed and thought of the date. "The caravans should be arriving within the next week or two, depending on their speed. If she were to leave now, she would arrive in the winter time." He put his pipe back in his mouth and hand into his vest pocket. Should he stick to his plans? Frodo wouldn't be alone now, but the chance of running into the little Queen where he planned to go was high. There was only about a month until the party for him and Frodo, after that… well who knew.

"Don't worry, Liah, I don't think she will take you away." Frodo's large, innocent eyes looked up at his One who smiled at him.

"Take it one day at a time, dear girl. Besides, she can't be mad at you for finding someone who completes you." Bilbo got to his feet with a groan, hand on his lower back. "I'm too old to be sitting on benches." He walked up to the front path to the door, stopping once to look back and see Frodo taking his spot and picking up Maliah's hand. Yes, Bilbo was sure now Frodo would be fine when the time came.

Sure enough, a week and a half later the caravans arrived and Maliah and Frodo watched them enter the town square from a hilltop with Pippin and Merry. The two younger hobbits had seen them before anyone else and came running to Bag End to grab their new friends. They had come to check on the girl dwarf a few days after her arrival and the four soon became friends, seeing each other almost every day. Propped up on their elbows, they squinted at the wagons unloading next to the Tavern and saw Bilbo come up to the dwarves.

"They know you are here?"

Maliah hummed a yes at Pippin, not taking her attention away from the soldiers. Daemyn had flown back to Erebor the day after he arrived so there was no one to tell where she was now, and having no idea what her Mama might have told the dwarves delivering the party goods, she wasn't about to give herself away. The thought of being taken away from Frodo made her blood run cold. Just a few days ago, he had given her a poem declaring his love and life for her, the first solid step in their courtship after the starting gift. According to Bilbo, now was a time for both of them to make, build, or grow something for the other. A task she still hadn't decided on since her mind was filled with other thoughts.

"So, are we going to lay here and watch or shall we go do something more adventurous?" Merry asked.

Frodo and Maliah looked at the honey haired hobbit. Merry was only 19, barely out of childhood for hobbits, whereas Pippin was only 11, still very much a child, and were first cousins. Probably a heling factor in their friendship despite the age difference.

"What did you want to do?"

Merry shrugged, "Something other than this. Come on, we'll figure it out on the way." He stood and with him, Pippin.

After a few seconds and another glance to the caravans, the other two followed suit; walking away with the town at their backs.

"Welcome, Welcome! I'm glad to see you have all arrive in one piece." Bilbo shook hands with the dwarf at the head of the Caravans barking orders. "Bilbo Baggins, at your service."

The dwarf stopped giving orders and returned the handshake. "The honor is all mine, Bilbo Baggins the Thief. I am Captain Faraim of Erebor, formerly the Iron Hills. I've heard stories of your bravery and battle skills."

All the hobbits within earshot looked and listened on in interest, having little idea of what he was talking about since Bilbo had been very closed mouth about the subject of his disappearance years ago. Bilbo shuffled his feet, taking his hand back and playing with his suspenders.

"Yes, well, that was a long time ago."

"Bravery like that doesn't leave a person." Sensing the unwillingness to talk about the quest, Faraim switched subjects. Although not necessarily a good one. "I received a message from the Queen her daughter had run away with us and arrived here sooner, finding her One in a Hobbit no less. Is she around?"

Bilbo cleared his throat and looked around him. "She in the Shire somewhere, spending time with some new friends."

"I must speak with her."

Squinting his eyes, Bilbo debated about losing politeness and being blunt. "Maliah didn't wish to be nearby, she fears you are here to take her away. Is that an intent of yours?"

"Not necessarily. If the Princess wants to go home, with her One, we are to escort her. The Queen did demand we see to her state of well-being before we left."

"You must wait then, until she comes out of hiding. I will tell her tonight and tomorrow morning I will see her to you for a meeting. Come, I'll buy everyone a drink. I'm sure everyone is parched for a good ale after such a long journey."

Faraim slapped a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, nearly making him crumble to the ground. "To the Tavern then, the others will join us when they are done. Garran! Finish unloading and have everyone join for a drink afterwards." A cheer rang amongst the dwarves and Bilbo beckoned the Dwarf Captain to follow him. The hobbit had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Bilbo groaned and blinked his eyes open to see brown eyes staring at him. It took him a minute to realize it wasn't his nephew but Maliah. "Young lady, what are you doing in my room?" The sentence meant to come out as a stern question but came out as a raspy whisper.

"Uncle Bilbo, you are in the garden."

Looking passed Maliah's head, sure enough vibrant colors filled his vision. He groaned and covered his eyes. "What happened?"

"I think the soldiers took advantage of your free drinks I heard about and celebrated with the Hero of Erebor. If the Shire didn't think you odd enough before, they do now. I can only imagine the trouble you might have gotten into."

The sun was too bright and his mouth a barren desert. His nose picked up a hint of herbs before steam caressed his cheek, Bilbo rolled away onto his stomach and into to shade of his tall bushes. Through a crack eye, he saw a cup of tea sitting innocently on the ground and Maliah crouched behind. He then remembered his promise to the Dwarf Captain about the Princess.

"Maliah," he dragged the tea over to the shade. "Captain Faraim wishes to speak with you. He is under orders that if you would like to return home with Frodo, they will take you."

"Is that all?"

He didn't answer, only drank his tea until it was half gone. Part of his headache ebbed and his mouth less dry. "Your mother is worried about you Maliah, she wishes for someone other than her bird to check on you. But I believe that is all they will do, once they see you are happy and healthy they will leave with little qualm."

"Do you truly believe so?"

"Yes. Now, help me to bed and let this be a lesson to me about drinking with your race."

Her soft laughter filled the garden as she helped him stand and walk into the smial. Frodo helped her once inside and together they got Bilbo tucked into bed and he was back to sleep within minutes.

"I don't believe I've ever seen Uncle in this state." Frodo said once he shut the door to the room after they exited.

"You've never celebrated with dwarves before then." Maliah bit her lip and looked up at Frodo. He was a bit tall for a hobbit, something she liked. "One of the soldiers needs to talk to me before they leave. Will you come with me?"

Frodo picked up her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Of course, let's go now."

She gave a smile. "Better make it lunch, if Uncle Bilbo drank enough to wake up like this, then I can only imagine how my people are doing. I wonder if the Tavern has any ale left?"

"Do you think Uncle paid for all the drinks."

"I hope not, he might not have any money left."

Frodo laughed and together they went back to the garden for another lesson about florals.

Four hours later, the two went into the little town square to find out where the dwarves had slept last night. One of the farmer's daughters nearby, Rosie, pointed to the barn behind the build where the wagons were lined up. Outside the barn door was a red head dwarf smoking a pipe and sharpening his sword. Upon their approach, he noticed them and stood up; bowing in greeting to Maliah.

"Your Highness."

She grabbed Frodo's hand and leaned into his side. Her mind couldn't help but race with the worst of thoughts. "Captain Faraim?"

"Correct." He ran his eyes over the two, not changing his expression. "Are you well?'

"More than I ever have been in my life."

"I am under orders to ask if you would like to come home, with your One, or if you would prefer to stay here."

"This is my home now." She could see the sadness enter Faraim's eyes at her words and tried not to feel guilty. "Erebor will always be my home, but the Shire is where I belong. Will you tell Mama?"

"My word, your Highness. Is there a message you would like to pass to the Queen?"

Maliah hesitated, thinking about what she should say. "When are you leaving? Is there time for me to write a letter?"

"We depart tomorrow morning."

"Then I will have it to you by then. Thank you."

"Not a problem at all Princess."

With a smile, Maliah turned and tugged Frodo away. He remained silent for most of the walk back to Bag End. It was when they were at the gate did he say something.

"Are all dwarves so large?"

"Most of them, why?"

"Should I fear for your father and brothers to hurt me?"

Maliah laughed, "Don't worry about them. Mama will control them."

For some reason, this didn't appease him and only made him more weary of the Dwarf Queen.

* * *

 _I know, a large part of this is focused on Maliah but she does have something to do with the story other than causing trouble. probably only another chapter or two until we get to the start of Fellowship of the Ring._


	10. The Party

**Chapter 9 The Party**

Letter writing wasn't a skill Maliah had much use for, being everyone she knew other than Bilbo and Gandulf were in Dale and Erebor. When she sat down to write one to her mama, she was unable to sort what should be said that would put her mind at ease. In the end, it was something Bilbo had to her which would help Maliah start and finish her letter.

"Mothers are incredible creatures, Maliah. They bare the weight of their family upon themselves from the start. Through good and bad, a mother will stand upright and defend her family until her dying breath. Her love is everything in the world, as strong and brilliant as mithril and as delicate as a flower in a storm. It is what shapes her children and can destroy armies. It is the strongest energy we know on earth, for there is no bond like that of a mother and child. And there is nothing found which is so forgiving and steadfast. There is nothing in your life she wouldn't forgive you for or ever stop loving you."

One paragraph was all she wrote, since her mama had said she was coming to the Shire. It simply said she was well and living together with Frodo and Bilbo, in a room of her own of course. Included was the first steps of courtship Frodo had already performed and her own she was in the middle of trying to figure out. The last sentence before her farewell, was a plea for a specific blossom she could grow for her One.

Capitan Faraim secured the letter into his coat when she promptly handed it to him the next morning. Before the soldiers left, each stopped and bowed before her; blessing her and her One in the name of Mahal. Bilbo and Frodo stood a distance away, watching the dwarf ritual that was not of their world. They remained there, watching the train of dwarves leave at the top of the hill while Maliah remained at the bottom; waving her people goodbye.

Bilbo took another draw from his pipe and regarded the young princess. He could tell from this distance that she was awkward in her royal duties, even accepting blessings for someone of her stature. True he hasn't seen the dwarves of Erebor in years, but he could remember back during his previous visit all the older children had already had some semblance of responsibility and presence. Even the more rambunctious ones. It would seem even from birth, Maliah's personality had already taken on traits suitable for a hobbit. She had picked up the teachings from him and Frodo on gardening and cooking quickly in the short period since her arrival. An amazing feat considering she hadn't done much of either growing up in the mountain.

Maliah waited until the last dwarf left her sight around a corner before dropping her posture and letting out a long sigh. Why must she have been born a Durin? Turning around, she spied her two favorite hobbits atop the nearest hill and waved enthusiastically. This was where she belonged, among the rolling hills, and little rivers. The world was behind her now and the world ahead. Picking up her skirts, Maliah ran towards her new family.

* * *

"Gandalf, how far away are we?"

The old wizard looked to his right at Mirari who sat next to him on the wagon. Their departure had been delayed first by Maliah's appearance and disappearance, then by a storm forcing them to wait a few days. The wagon took some damage trying to maneuver the muddy roads, the back wheel coming off at one point. An event which was humorous to Gandalf, mostly because the half elf had lost her balance and fell of her seat and into the mud. He succeeded in not laughing at her and directed the young lady to a nearby stream. He originally planned on arriving a week before the party, but now it would more than likely be the morning.

"Not far, my dear. We will rest here tonight and be there about mid-morning."

Mirari nodded and looked at the road ahead. "Do you think there will be many at Bilbo's party?"

"Oh, I can imagine so. For a hobbit, he has gained odd popularity stretching beyond the Shire." He gave her a side glance. "Are you worried?"

No reply was given and the wizard attributed it to her dwarf heritage. With the pipe in his mouth, he began to hum a song from long ago to fill in the silence.

True to his word and after an incredibly early start, they entered the Shire and Mirari noticed the disapproving looks thrown their way from the older hobbits.

"Do they not like you, Mithrandir?"

"What would make you say that?"

"They are looking at you like a disturber of the peace."

"Oh really?" Gandalf looked around and saw a Proudfoot shaking his head as they passed. "Huh."

He steered the old pony up and around the roads to Bag End, riding through the market square and the tents being erected for the festivities. Not a half hour later, and a trail of little hobbit children chasing after the cart, Gandalf reined the pony to a stop in front of a round green door. The clambering of the children must have been heard inside since the door was thrown open and Bilbo came running down the stairs with a younger hobbit behind him. Gandalf was out of the cart and kneeling to hug Bilbo in greeting along with the other one. Mirari returned her eyes to the door again and saw her cousin running out in the same fashion to greet the wizard. However, she stopped at the gate upon seeing Mirari and let out a delighted yell.

She barely had time to steady herself at the speed Maliah exited the garden and climbed the cart to hug her.

"Miri! What are you doing here?"

Settling her older cousin onto her lap, finding the humor in the situation immediately, she spared a glance at Gandalf who was whispering something to Bilbo. "Gandalf invited me to come along. I think he knew you were going to come along and cause trouble."

Maliah hugged her cousin once more. "Well I am glad you came. Oh!" She scrambled down and dragged the younger hobbit over to Mirari. "This is my One, Frodo."

The half-elf looked down at the chocolate head in surprise. "A hobbit?" From her history lessons with Lord Elrond, she knew that finding a One outside of their race was incredibly peculiar for dwarves. Apparently, their creator had more of a sense of humor than anyone thought. "How old are you Frodo?"

"33, I turned of age today."

Eyebrows raised at the answer and Mirari looked at her cousin who was looking at Frodo with doe eyes. Quite the coming of age difference between the two, considering Maliah was only ten years older than him and 22 years away from her own of age. "It is a pleasure to meet you Frodo. I believe Maliah is only the second child within our family to find her other half."

He raised his head and she saw his bright blue eyes, almost the color of her sister Anira. "It is good to meet you as well."

Bilbo came up behind the two and clamped a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Come on lad, let's get the wagon unpacked."

The children had been temporarily forgotten about and were trying to unlatch the wagon to get to the fireworks. Gandalf and Bilbo shooed them away and quickly enough, the four had all the fireworks in the hobbit hole with Mirari watching. When she had tried to help, Bilbo waved her away with a smile. The children dispersed with the promise of fireworks later that night. Maliah was upon her once again, pulling her hand towards the gate and chattering on about the enormous garden that Bilbo and Frodo had grown. Mirari caught sight of the gate sign and looked to Bilbo.

"No admittance except on official party business?"

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well wishers, or distant relations. The stack of returned replies for the party was well enough."

"What about very old friends?" Gandalf asked.

Bilbo's eyes held a mischievous twinkle and he laughed.

* * *

Midday came around and night was soon upon them, requiring those who were still at Bag End to get ready. Bilbo and Gandalf had left earlier to check on the tent set up before bringing the fireworks and Frodo left a time after them, somewhat reluctantly. Maliah and Mirari were leaving about an hour before the sun set, when the festivities were in full swing. Frodo had presented her with another gift, actually two, before leaving. A new dress to match his outfit and a new pair of boots. Mirari stood back and watched as Maliah dropped her new clothes and hugged the hobbit around his waist. Frodo hugged her back with one arm, caressing her braid with the other before stepping away and leaving.

Mirari had brought along a newer gown, more suited to the birthday party, and was waiting for Maliah to return from her room. At the moment, the elf was glaring at the low door frames thankful she was just barely short enough for her head to not brush the top of the home. She had been unprepared for the enclosed home and had nearly hit her head a few times. Gandalf hadn't been so lucky and had run into the chandelier before stepping into the doorframe to a sitting room. Hearing footsteps behind her, Mirari rid her face of the scowl and looked to Maliah now at her side.

"Let's go!"

Even though she had grown up with dwarves and their noise, Mirari had lived with elves for fifteen years and had grown accustom to the quiet. Maliah tried to stay by her side, so Mirari wouldn't be lonely, but she was soon stolen away by Frodo to dance. Feeling out of place for more than one reason, she moved to the edges of the party and walked around; observing the hobbits. She nearly stumbled over one who appeared in front of her.

"Hello."

Her face blank, Mirari returned the greeting. "Good evening."

"You are Maliah's cousin, right?"

"Correct."

"Then you must like fun as well."

A simple conclusion, and not for the first time. "Depends on the type of fun."

Another hobbit popped up next to the one she was talking to, appearing older. "Well, hello. Do you like fireworks?"

Her surprise must have shown on her face for she didn't have a chance to answer.

"We were going to look at Gandalf's fireworks, wanna come?"

Having nothing to do and suddenly feeling the need to watch the two, Mirari nodded her agreement. She became amused when the two bent down and stealthily crept behind hobbit, tables, and around tents. Being a lot taller than almost everything around her, she simply walked behind them neutrally. Eventually they came to the wagon once more loaded with fireworks. The smaller hobbit scrambled onto the wagon while the other whispered instructions.

"No, no…the big one. The big one!"

She saw him grab the one that looked vaguely like a dragon and furrowed her brow. Gandalf had said something about that particular firework before on the road. The two ran off to an empty tent and Mirari bent down to look inside as the fuse was lit and they were pushing it between each other.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!"

"It is in the ground!"

"Outside!"

"This was your idea."

She now knew what was going to happen and was able to take a few steps away in time for the firework to launch into the sky and Mirari watched as it rocketed to the sky from her crouched position. It burst apart far above them and turned into a golden red dragon, fire breathing from its nostrils and falling back down to the ground to sweep over the crowd. Panicked voices called out and the ground shook from hobbits trying to get away from what they thought was a real dragon. Mirari could pick out Maliah's voice amid them and saw Frodo running with her to his Uncle. She watched as he threw them both to the ground and covered them with his body.

Still close to the ground, she looked on as the firecracker dragon blew overhead, causing all the hobbits to fall to the ground, before heading to the hills and exploding with a definite bang. Spectacular really. She returned her attention to the two hobbits behind her who were singed and grinning.

"That was good!"

"Let's get another one!"

Gandalf appeared behind them silently and held the ear of each one in his hands. Meridoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took...I might have known." His eyes went to her and she looked up at him innocently. With a shake of his head, he dragged the hobbits away.

The party ensued, after tables were set to right, and nearing midnight Bilbo stepped onto a stool and bowed in gratitude from the applause and others yelling 'Speech, Speech'.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks ... Grubbs, Chubbs, Burrowses, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses and Proudfoots..."

"Proudfeet!" Laughter filled the hair at the hobbit's correction and Bilbo waved his hand in dismissal.

"Proudfoots. Also, my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag End. Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. I am eleventy-one today! Yes, and alas ... Eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits!" Tremendous outburst of applause came from every hobbit there. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve!"

There was scattered clapping as everyone looked at the other confused if the statement was a compliment or insult while Gandalf, Frodo, Maliah, and Mirari smiled. The air seemed to change then, but only the four noticed and only one had an idea why. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow and a hand retrieved something from his vest before both hands went behind his back.

"I have ... things to do and I have put this off for far too long. I regret to announce this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!" He gave Frodo a look, hesitating in his movements before whispering, "Good-bye."

And vanished.

Everyone in the crowd leapt to their feet, looking at the stool where Bilbo Baggins had just been standing. Frodo and Maliah were wearing the same expressions of disbelief and Mirari looked to Gandalf with concern. The wizard stood, quietly and quickly leaving the party, heading in the direction Maliah had brought them from. Mirari had no idea what to do in this type of situation, although she had a feeling Gandalf did from his departure. In their state of shock though, she wasn't sure they even noticed the wizard had left. Viewing the party crowd and their frantic movements, Mirari decided to move the two out of range in case some of the hobbits tried to seek them out for answers. When the noise of the crown was at a din, Frodo finally spoke.

"Was this a joke?"

Mirari gaze softly at the distressed hobbit. "I'm not sure. Let's wait and see if he reappears."

* * *

 _True to my word, technically the First Book started in this chapter. And with any luck, the next chapter will be done within the next few days._


	11. Farewell Bilbo

_I'm trying to combine the book and movie if anyone hasn't noticed yet. Enjoy reading_

 **Chapter 10 Farewell Bilbo**

Gandalf stepped over the threshold quietly, looking around to spy Bilbo. He was to the left, in the main sitting room near the fireplace.

"Hello! I wondered if you would turn up."

"I am glad to find you visible," replied the wizard, sitting down in a chair, "I wanted to catch you and have a few final words. I suppose you feel that everything has gone off splendidly and according to plan?"

"Yes, I do."

"You have wisely kept that ring secret all these years, and it seemed to me necessary to give your guests something else that would seem to explain your sudden vanishment."

"And would spoil my joke. You are an interfering old busybody," laughed Bilbo. "But I expect you know best, as usual."

"I do – when I know anything. But I don't feel too sure about this whole affair. It has now come to the final point. You have had your joke, and alarmed or offended most of your relations, and given the whole Shire something to talk about for nine days, or ninety-nine more likely." Gandalf paused and regarded his friend closely. "Are you going further?"

"Yes, I am. I feel I need a holiday, a very long holiday, as I have told you before. Probably a permanent holiday; I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I don't mean to, and I have made all arrangements." Bilbo's shoulders dropped and he looked defeated. "I am old, Gandalf. I don't look it, but I am beginning to feel it in my heart of hearts. I feel all thin, sort of stretched, if you know what I mean; like butter that has been scraped over too much bread. That can't be right. I need a change, or something."

Gandalf looked curiously at him. "No, it does not seem right," he said thoughtfully. "No, after all I believe your plan is probably the best."

"Well, I've made up my mind, anyway. I want to see mountains again, Gandalf – mountains; and then find somewhere where I can rest. In peace and quiet, without a lot of relatives prying around, and a string of confounded visitors hanging on the bell. I might find somewhere where I can finish my book." He took a deep breath and straightened. "You'll keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?"

"Yes, I will – two eyes, as often as I can spare them."

"He would come with me, of course, if I asked him. I want to see the wild country again before I die, and the Mountains; but he is still in love with the Shire, with woods and fields and little rivers. He ought to be comfortable here, why with Maliah here now I can't imagine a reason he wouldn't. I am leaving everything to him, of course, except a few oddments. I hope he will be happy, when he gets used to being without me. It's time he was his own master now."

"The ring as well?"

"Well, er, yes, I suppose so."

"Where is it?"

"In an envelope, if you must know," said Bilbo impatiently. "There on the mantelpiece. Well, no! Here it is in my pocket!" He hesitated, with a hand wavering over said pocket. "Isn't that odd now?" He said softly to himself. "Yet after all, why not? Why shouldn't it stay there?"

Gandalf looked again very hard at Bilbo, and there was a gleam in his eyes. "I think, Bilbo," he said quietly, "You should leave it behind. Don't you want to?"

"Well yes – and no. Now it comes to it, I don't like parting with it at all, I may say. And I don't really see why I should. Why do you want me to?" He asked, and a curious change came over his voice. It was sharp with suspicion and annoyance. "You are always badgering me about my ring; but you have never bothered me about the other things that I got on my journey."

"No, but I had to badger you,

"I wanted the truth. It was important. Magic rings are – well, magical; and they are rare and curious. I was professionally interested in your ring, you may say; and I still am. I should like to know where it is, if you go wandering again. Also, I think you have had it quite long enough. You won't need it any more, Bilbo, unless I am quite mistaken."

Bilbo flushed, and there was an angry light in his eyes. His kindly face grew hard. "Why not? And what business is it of yours, anyway, to know what I do with my own things? It is my own. I found it. It came to me."

"There is no need to get angry."

"If I am it is your fault. It is mine, I tell you. My own. My Precious."

The wizard's face remained grave and attentive, and only a flicker in his deep eyes showed that he was startled and indeed alarmed. "Precious? It has been called that before, but not by you. I think you've had that ring quite long enough."

"You want it for yourself!"

Gandalf rose to his full height, eyes flashing and his shadow suddenly seeming to fill the room. "Bilbo Baggins, do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks!" Bilbo cowered, disarmed by his power, softening Gandalf's expression. "I am not trying to rob you. I am trying to help you."

Sobbing, Bilbo ran to Gandalf and hugged him.

"All your long years we've been friends ... trust me as you once did. Let it go."

"You're right, Gandalf. The Ring must go to Frodo." Bilbo lifted his knapsack and headed to the front door, picking up a walking stick. "It's late, the road is long ... yes, it is time."

"Bilbo?"

"Hmmm?"

Gandalf took a few steps forward. "The Ring is still in your pocket."

Bilbo hesitated and reached into his pocket. "Oh, yes." He pulled out the ring, staring at it in his palm. With all his will power, Bilbo allowed the ring to slowly slide off his palm and drop to the floor. The tiny ring landed with a heavy thud on the wooden floor. Staggering out of Bag End, he braced himself in the night air, pale and trembling as if his loss of the ring has weakened him. Gandalf stepped up behind him. "I've thought up an ending for my book. 'And he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days'."

"I'm sure you will, my dear friend."

"Goodbye, Gandalf."

"Goodbye, Bilbo."

Bilbo walked away from his home, disappearing into the night, softly singing "The Road goes on and on…"

Not long afterwards, Frodo, Maliah, and Mirari returned and found him sitting in the dark, deep in thought. Frodo took a step forward and his foot met the ring. He stooped down and picked it up.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" Frodo asked.

"Yes."

"I wish – I mean, I hoped until this evening that it was only a joke," said Frodo. "But I knew in my heart that he really meant to go, but I wish I had come back sooner, just to see him off."

"I think really he preferred slipping off quietly in the end. Don't be too troubled. He'll be all right, he's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End." Frodo took the envelope from Gandalf, and glanced at it, but did not open it. The wizard held up a smaller envelope and gestured for Frodo to drop Bilbo's old ring into. He quickly sealed it with wax and gave it to Frodo. "Along with all of his possessions."

Maliah came up behind Frodo and set a hand on his shoulder. She could only imagine the pain he was feeling right now. They watched as Gandalf gathered up his hat, cloak, and staff, speaking lowly to Mirari.

"I must be going, there are things I must see to. Mirari will be staying here for a while, until someone can come and escort her back to Rivendell."

"Gandalf, you've only just arrived!" Maliah pleaded with the Wizard.

"There are questions that need answering." He stepped closer to Frodo. "Keep it secret, keep it safe." Gandalf hurried out the door, leaving the three bewildered behind him.

Mirari sighed, her young years affecting her mood at her exhaustion. "I'm going to bed, this can be figured out in the morning." With a good night, she disappeared to the room she had changed in earlier.

Maliah stood in the foyer with Frodo, holding his hand as he stared at the envelope in his other. She had no idea what to say to him that would be comforting. Bilbo leaving them behind was the last thing she would have expected; then again, she arrived only a short time ago. He could have made plans long ago and only joked about leaving the Shire to Frodo. She tugged on his hand, "Go to bed. This can all be figured out in the morning."

He shook his head. "No, as master of Bag End it is my duty to say good-bye to the guests." The pain was clear in his voice as he forced the sentence out. "Rumours of strange events would be spread all over the field by morning."

Huffing in frustration, Maliah pulled on his arm to make him face her. "I have no doubt everything will be cleared up in the morning, after you have rested. The carriages will have rolled away by now full with very unsatisfied hobbits, I'm sure, and the gardeners will remove in wheelbarrows those that had inadvertently remained behind. Bed."

In his sadness and guilt, Frodo felt a smile pull at his face at his half standing with her hands on her hips and glaring at him. "If you insist."

"I do."

Night slowly passed. The sun rose. The hobbits rose rather later. Morning went on. People came and began to clear away the pavilions and the tables and the chairs, and the spoons and knives and bottles and plates, and the lanterns, and the flowering shrubs in boxes, and the crumbs and cracker-paper, the forgotten bags and gloves and handkerchiefs, and the uneaten food though it was a very small item. By mid-day, when even the best-fed were out and about again, there was a large crowd at Bag End, uninvited but not unexpected. Mirari was sitting on a window seat, more to avoid hitting any low hanging structures than from lack of sleep, looking out the window at the trial of hobbits lined up outside the door; apparently waiting for something.

"What are they doing here?" She looked to her cousin standing by her side, looking ready for battle.

"Hobbits have a different way of celebrating their birthdays, instead of receiving gifts they give them away."

Very different, Mirari thought, but it didn't explain why Maliah appeared as she did. "It is strange compared to dwarves, but why do you look so upset."

"Some of his family doesn't deserve dirt."

Knowing enough about hobbits and their skill for gardens, Mirari took this as an insult towards one or more of Bilbo's relations. Pressing her head against the glass, she could just see Frodo outside. "Shouldn't you be with him, seeing how you will be married one day?"

"He asked me to wait inside. I think he believes my dwarf nature will get the best of me."

Her Elf cousin wisely chose not to comment.

Frodo was waiting on the step, smiling, but still looking rather tired and worried as he welcomed all the callers. He knew already those who were paying a visit wouldn't appreciate the fact he had not much more to say than before and had already had his answer to any inquiries and would refuse to speak further on the subject. If they weren't satisfied with his answer, they were going to be more miffed at several of the messages left with the large pile of assorted packages, parcels, and small articles of furniture. Having risen earlier from little sleep, Frodo had inspected the pile and was more than happy to share his amusement with Maliah when she woke. Even with Bilbo gone, he left a presence and lingering words that Frodo was sure members of the shire would remember.

There were several labels of this sort:

For ADELARD TOOK, for his VERY OWN, from Bilbo;on an umbrella. Adelard had carried off many unlabelled ones.

For DORA BAGGINS in memory of a LONG correspondence, with love from Bilbo; on a large waste-paper basket. Dora was Drogo's sister and the eldest surviving female relative of Bilbo and Frodo; she was ninety-nine, and had written reams of good advice for more than half a century.

For MILO BURROWS, hoping it will be useful, from B.B.; on a gold pen and ink-bottle. Milo never answered letters.

For ANGELICA'S use, from Uncle Bilbo; on a round convex mirror. She was a young Baggins, and too obviously considered her face shapely.

For the collection of HUGO BRACEGIRDLE, from a contributor; on an (empty) book-case. Hugo was a great borrower of books, and worse than usual at returning them.

For LOBELIA SACKVILLE-BAGGINS, as a PRESENT; on a case of silver spoons. Bilbo believed that she had acquired a good many of his spoons, while he was away on his former journey.

Every one of the various parting gifts had labels, written out personally by Bilbo, and several had some point, or some joke. But, of course, most of the things were given where they would be wanted and welcome. The poorer hobbits, and especially those of Bagshot Row, did very well. Old Gaffer Gamgee got two sacks of potatoes, a new spade, a woollen waistcoat, and a bottle of ointment for creaking joints. Old Rory Brandybuck, in return for much hospitality, got a dozen bottles of Old Winyards: a strong red wine from the Southfarthing, and now quite mature, as it had been laid down by Bilbo's father.

"Good morning everyone!" His voice carried down the walk and those who had gathered turned their attention to him. "On the subject of my Uncle, I simply have this to say: Mr. Bilbo Baggins has gone away; as far as I know, for good. Some of you will be invited to come inside, as per instructions left behind. When he was done speaking, madness ensued and hobbits flooded to the front door. Frodo panicked at the bodies coming at him but held fast in holding them back. No one would ransack Bag End if he could help it.

Suddenly, from above, pebbles showered down and struck the eager crowd. When they backed up sufficiently, Merry and Pippin dropped from the hill serving as the roof to Bag End and smiled at Frodo. "Oh, hello Frodo. Strange weather we're having. Afternoon Maliah."

Frodo looked back and saw his normally calm and happy half, glaring over his shoulder. He gave her a smile before refocusing his attention back to the crowd. "We are doing this in a civilized manner, you all will wait and receive what is waiting for you or be called into my home."

While all those attending appeared sour, they nodded and voiced their agreements. Frodo felt it may have had something to do with his betrothed and her cousin now standing outside with him with their gazes burning into them.

* * *

 _This chapter was never ending and was still going about 1000 words after were it ended here. didn't want to make too long of a chapter._


	12. The Dúnedain

_I know, it's been a month. But I've been working a lot of hours and have no spare time to work on my story. Thank you all for hanging on though, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 11 The** **Dúnedain**

He did as he said, and one by one and group by group, visitors left but the crowd never seemed to dwindle. It was when Frodo bestowed Hamfast Gamgee, who had come with his son Sam, with his gift did he learn that a false rumour was spreading like wildfire that the whole household was being distributed free. To say Frodo was alarmed was a great understatement. No wonder there was so many people packed around the hobbit hole who had no business being there. For a few moments, his mind seemed to stop. He had already had a trying afternoon and was close to retiring for the day, but with this news he now feared for his home. His eyes got a glimpse of a cart and moved passed Hamfast to see the road to the gate was now blocked with barrows and handcarts along with moving bodies.

It went unnoticed to him that Maliah had gone back into the smial, rummaged through baggage, and found weapons she had brought and the dwarf guards had left behind. She passed one off to Mirari, who wasn't fond of fighting nor knew much about it, knowing her cousin would look as menacing as possible to help her out. Reappearing on the front step, Maliah banished her sword forward. This was an act not common amongst Hobbits, violence with weapons was for other races. Adding in an angry dwarf who felt her One was threatened, they did not know what to do.

"This is not happening again. I've heard stories of what you people did to Bilbo's home when he was on a quest years ago, disgraceful. I will not allow anyone to come into this home who was not invited and allow labels to be torn off, swaps or deals, thievery, auctioning, or quarreling. Those of you not on the list that Frodo has will leave. Understood?" Faces with wide eyes nodded back at her, or more specifically her weapon. "Good." She faced the tip of the sword to the ground and smiled at Frodo.

Eventually the crowd thinned out, more so when they learned nothing would be distributed while they were there. As they left, many whispered behind their hands about the secrets and treasures of Bag End. The gift giving continued, wearing the day away and Frodo excused himself to retire for a bit, taking Maliah with him and leaving Merry in charge with Pippin and Mirari to watch them after asking.

Merry was still handing out packages when the Sackville-Bagginses arrived and Otho demanded loudly to see Frodo. Merry politely declined the demand telling him Frodo was indisposed and resting, something that did not sit well with them. Honestly, Maliah could hear the screeching voice echo down the hall of Lobelia telling Merry they want and mean to see Frodo, so go tell him.

Merry poked his head through the doorway and saw the couple already looking at him warily. "Would you mind showing them here, Merry?"

The young hobbit nodded and returned to find Lobelia and Otho with their parting gift of spoons in their hands, not improving their tempers. He waved a hand for them to follow and led them to the study where they could see Frodo was indisposed, to talk to them, and looking over some papers. In the next instant, they became more offensive by offering him bad bargain prices for various and valuable items. Frodo replied that only the things specially directed by Bilbo were being given away. A statement not handled well by either one.

"Only one thing is clear to me, out of this fishy business," said Otho, "and that is that you are doing exceedingly well out of it. I insist on seeing the will."

Maliah raised an eyebrow, almost being too tired to care about the hobbits in front of her. She knew Otho would have been Bilbo's heir, but for the adoption of Frodo. She and Frodo watched as he read the will carefully and snorted. It was, unfortunately, very clear and correct

There was plenty of everything left for Frodo. And, of course, all the chief treasures, as well as the books, pictures, and more than enough furniture, were left in his possession. There was, however, no sign nor mention of money or jewellery: not a penny-piece or a glass bead was given away.

"Foiled again!" he said to his wife. "And after waiting sixty years. Spoons? Fiddlesticks!" He snapped his fingers under Frodo's nose and stumped off.

A little later Frodo came out of the study to see how things were going on, and found her still about the place, investigating nooks and corners, and tapping the floors. He escorted her firmly off the premises, after he had relieved her of several small, but rather valuable, articles that had somehow fallen inside her umbrella. Her face looked as if she was in the throes of thinking out a really crushing parting remark; but all she found to say, turning round on the step, was "You'll live to regret it, young fellow! Why didn't you go too? You don't belong here; you're no Baggins – you – you're a Brandybuck! Neither is that dwarf who lives here!"

"Did you hear that, Merry? That was an insult, if you like." said Pippin as he shut the door on her before either Frodo, or more likely Maliah, could inflict harm.

"It was a compliment,' said Merry Brandybuck. "And so, of course, not true."

Frodo collapsed on a chair in the hall, rubbing his temple in frustration and Maliah sat next to him. "It's time to close the shop, Merry. Lock the door, and don't open it to anyone today, not even if they bring a battering ram." He felt Maliah lean into his arm and lay her head on his shoulder at his words.

Merry was more than happy to do so, not before reopening the door and telling those still loitering to scram. He turned the lock and gladly accepted the chair Pippin handed him and jammed it under the door for good measure. Mirari excused herself to the kitchen to make some tea and perhaps food to revive the hobbit after the long day. Merry and Pippin took it upon themselves to check Bag End for stragglers after hearing a crash somewhere down the hall that didn't belong to Mirari. Making their round, the two ended up evicting three young hobbits who were knocking holes in the walls of one of the cellars. Merry had a tussle with young Sancho Proudfoot, who had begun an excavation in the larger pantry, where he thought there was an echo. It was apparent that the legend of Bilbo's gold excited both curiosity and hope; for legendary gold, mysteriously obtained, if not positively ill-gotten, anyone's for the finding – unless the search is interrupted.

After Pippin helps throw Sancho on his butt through the back door, they found no other intruders and returned to the front of the home where the others were relaxing in the main sitting room. Frodo was near sleep, even though the sun was just setting, next to Maliah in separate arm chairs and Mirari had created a nest of sorts with the numerous pillows from the chairs and couches, curled up in the corner nearest the fire mantle.

"If you need anything else Frodo, don't hesitate to come find us. We best be getting home."

Frodo became slightly more alert at Merry's voice. "Thank you, for everything."

The youngest two hobbits patted Frodo on the back and bid the two females a good evening before leaving Bag End. It was for the best, the timing of their departure, for the remaining occupants in the home did not remain awake for much longer. Maliah ushered Frodo to his bed and returned for Mirari, only to cover her cousin in a blanket when she saw her asleep. It might be more comfortable for the taller half-dwarf, rather than the short bed Mirari had slept in before. Maliah then crawled into her own bed for the night and was asleep within seconds.

The next day, when they all woke, the daily routine Maliah and Frodo had been so accustomed to with Bilbo was awry. When she arrived, Bilbo and Frodo had simply passed off a few chores unto her as she learned them; but now there was someone missing. Together they made breakfast, setting a plate in front of Mirari when she woke and joined them in the kitchen, then after eating Maliah staying and cleaned while Frodo headed to the garden to water and prune the plants. Most of this was in silence, no one really knowing what to say that morning with everything feeling out of place.

Mirari drank her tea and looked about her at the short hobbit hole. What was she to do now? The way back to Rivendell wasn't exactly unknown to her, but she had only travel it once on the way to the shire with Gandalf. How long was she going to stay here? Not that it would be terrible, but she wasn't sure her head took take so many knocks from her height. Also, her studies she was in the middle of and the fact Lord Elrond would be worried about her. Would Gandalf be stopping by Rivendell to tell him? He seemed to be in a bit of a hurry and it was a distance between the two territories.

"I know it isn't ideal for you, but if no one comes to take you back to Rivendell soon, I know mother is more than likely on her way and should arrive during winter."

She looked at Maliah curiously. "Why would she travel during winter?"

With a smile, the dwarrow took a seat opposite her cousin. "She is worried about me and Frodo; although I can't imagine her reaction when she finds out Bilbo has gone away."

"Where did he go?"

"Rivendell…"

The two looked at each other, the same thought running through their minds. "We need to find someone to take you to Bilbo. He couldn't have gotten far by foot alone." Maliah jumped up and ran to the front door. "Perhaps one of the Dúnedain Rangers could take the two of you."

Why did that word sound familiar? Mirari tapped a finger to the table, scouring her mind; the digit stopping when she remembered. Aragorn. Arwen talked about him all the time. She quickly stood, banging her head on the chandelier, and running after her cousin. Maybe she would make it back to Rivendell before winter.

With Frodo, the three set off to Ferumbras III Took, Thain of the Shire, to ask permission to reach out to the Rangers for a favor.

The current Thain was as hobbits should be, known throughout the Shire but nothing spectacular about him. He held the position fairly and made friends with those he encountered, new and old relations. Therefore when Ferumbras was in his home, relaxing in the sitting room as it was an uneventful day, he nearly spilt his tea when a storm of knocks pounded upon his door. His hands fumbled the china to keep the hot liquid from spilling and sent a glare in the direction of the noise. Setting down the cup and saucer, Ferumbras grumbled to the door about intruders on his peaceful day and yanked the door open to give a stern talking to whomever was on his doorstep.

The words stuck in his throat at the sight of Frodo Baggins and his betrothed with an elf huffing in front of him. "Has something happened?" All three heads shook. "Then what has all of you stampeding me pathway?"

Mirari was the one to answer, "Are there any Dúnedain Rangers nearby?"

Ferumbras looked up at her startled. "Yes, they are posted around the Shire as protection detail. Why?"

Frodo stepped forward and took lead. "Thain, my intended's cousin was left behind by Gandalf when an emergency arose and he had to leave. My Uncle Bilbo is on his way to Rivendell, where she is from, and we were hoping she could have an escort to catch up with him."

Fingers drummed on his belly thoughtfully. They seemed very sincere, the two females both giving him pleading looks, making him less suspicious. "I will have a messenger sent to the Dúnedain camp nearby and see if they are will to help. I can guarantee no promises."

"We appreciate any help that is given."

"I should receive an answer by nightfall, if I do then someone will alert you."

"Thank you, Thain Ferumbras." The sentiment was echoed by Mirari and Maliah as the two hobbits inclined their heads and the door was shut.

"Do you think he will get a response soon?" Maliah asked as they descended the path.

"I don't know, the location of the camps is only known to the Thain and Dúnedain. We can only hope they will help us. Come, there isn't much we can do but expect help. Mirari, we can gather your belongings for now and go about our day. It will be about lunch time when we get back to Bag End, we can start after."

Mirari nodded in response and watched as Frodo picked up Maliah's hand and laced their fingers together. A small smile crossed her face, she was glad her cousin had found her place she had been desperately looking for when she had arrived at Rivendell a few months ago. It was a feeling she was seeking for herself, the emptiness from her lost twin still echoing in her heart. The Last Homely House help a bit, as if it was a clue to her future. Mirari turned away from Maliah and Frodo, turning her attention to the rolling green hills and trees of the Shire.

The day was falling into night, the sun barely over the horizon and stars twinkling in the darkening sky, when a knock was at the round, green door. The three were in the kitchen getting ready to sit down for dinner and stopped together at the sound coming down the hallway. Maliah was the first to drop what she was holding and run to the door, Frodo behind her and Mirari moving carefully behind them to not hurt herself in the hobbit hole. Swinging the door opened, Maliah stood stunned at seeing Ferumbras standing there nervously with two men she presumed to be Dúnedain behind him.

"G-good evening, Miss Maliah. Frodo. These, uh, gentlemen came as soon as they could and are insistent on escorting your cousin back home."

Leaning down so she could see out the door better, Mirari blinked up at the Rangers. "I only need to find our Uncle Bilbo, he knows the rest of the way."

Both Rangers bowed to the three. "With all due respect, Your Majesties, we insist."

Ferumbras looked back at the Elf in surprise. Yes, the young lady had been called a cousin by the dwarf princess, but he didn't realize it was an actual familial connection. He watched as the Rangers were beckoned inside and he was given a short thank you and goodnight by Frodo, leaving him to stand alone in the night air.

The Rangers, who introduced themselves as Falan and Saellyn, sat on the floor to accommodate their size while Maliah, Mirari, and Frodo took the seats facing them.

"We have been in contact with a…Ranger two of you may know, goes by the name of Strider. He sent word to us when he left the edge of the Shire about a young, female dwarf to watch over and again when he reached Rivendell about a half Elf coming to the Shire. There were no other details than to make sure no harm came to you both while staying in the Shire and to help if needed."

"But I don't need to be protected and taken to Rivendell," Mirari repeated. "Just to Bilbo."

The Rangers exchanged looks. "We insist. If you don't want to see us, then you won't, but it is our duty to return you safely to the Home of Lord Elrond."

Maliah had a feeling there was more to the messages Strider had sent than what they were saying. She turned to her cousin. "Ari, they can take you back to Rivendell. Is it really that terrible to have an escort of two Dúnedain? Besides, you will get there faster and sooner than when Mama is planning to arrive and leave."

She was right about that, and Mirari didn't want to fend for her safety every day in the hobbit hole. "Fine, when do we leave?"

"Daybreak. So, I would suggest some sleep and soon." The other ranger spoke up for the first time.

Frodo stood, being a hobbit and hospitable, he invited the two Rangers to share in the dinner still sitting on the table. At their decline, they returned to the kitchen and left the two in the sitting room to make their own camp for the night.

* * *

 _Yes, Ferumbras was an actual Thain in LOTR._


	13. Into Winter

_Hey look, I got another one up sooner than the last. I'm proud of myself._

 **Ch 13 Into Winter**

Just before the sun was to rise, all the occupants of Bag End were up and about; checking bags one last time and say their good byes. Mirari had her belongings waiting by the front door where Falan and Saellyn were waiting for her and watched Maliah as she bustled around the kitchen, loading a sack with more food than she would be able to eat. A smile graced her face at her cousin acting like a hobbit, proving more and more her future was here and not with her own people. Looking over to Frodo, she saw him watching Maliah also with fondness. When the dwarf made her way around the table towards her once more, Mirari stopped her and sunk down to her knees to be more eye level with Maliah. Even though she had only been in the Shire for a few days, it was enough of an impact of her cousin who had been without her family since she had left Erebor.

"I will miss you, Lia. It was good to spend time with you and we will see one another again. I promise." She tugged at one of the braids at Maliah's ear. Mirari saw her eyes start to well up and engulfed her older, smaller cousin. The sack of food hit the ground as Maliah's arms wrapped around her in return. They remained in that position, Mirari's long hands moving soothingly up and down her back while Maliah's were clutched to her dress and long blonde hair. A throat cleared from behind them and it was one of the Rangers who spoke up.

"We should get going."

Mirari pulled away and kissed each of Maliah's wet cheeks. "Don't be so sad, we will keep in contact. You remember how to write, correct?"

A laugh escaped Maliah through her tears. "Yes. Why do you keep acting like the older one?"

"You present the opportunities at the right time. Now, promise me you will write."

"I promise."

"Good." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Mirari stood and turned her attention to Frodo. "Take care of her."

"With my last breath," the hobbit promised.

"I will send word when Aunt Râlia comes to Rivendell." She placed a hand atop Maliah's head and ran down her hair. "Men lananubukhs menu, iraknana'."

The Khuzdul spoken from Mirari was a pleasant surprise for Maliah. Even though the dwarves who had delivered the furniture for Bilbo's party had spoken it, it was more comforting coming from her cousin in the halted sentence. Though she shouldn't be surprised, living among elves instead of dwarves was bound to have some effect. "I love you too, be careful on your journey."

"Don't worry, your highness, we will make sure nothing happens to her or Master Bilbo when we find him." Falan assured her from the doorway.

Maliah nodded and looked up as Mirari was now standing. They all walked to the door in silence, then outside where three horses were waiting already saddled. Frodo and Maliah stood at the gate and watched as the two Rangers help load the horses after helping Mirari onto her own steed. The cousins called out one last goodbye to each other and the couple stood on the path, not moving until they could no longer see the threesome riding away. Frodo wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered Maliah back to the smial.

"Let's have a cup of tea and some food. We can go back to sleep afterwards."

She said nothing in return and let Frodo take control of the moment, bustling around the kitchen getting water boiling and setting some biscuits onto a plate, setting it in front of her on the table with a jar of jelly. They were alone now, completely. No Bilbo to come around the corner and interrupt their alone time or to teach her something new about hobbits. Sure, he had been gone a few days already but they hadn't been alone. If Frodo knew what she was feeling, he said nothing and sat opposite her at the table. He poured them both tea and plated the biscuits, cutting hers in half and smearing jelly across each piece. Sliding both cup and tea to her, Maliah only stared at both; playing with the plate with her index finger.

Frodo moved the plate and covered her hand with his. "What is wrong?" He was given no reply and Maliah wouldn't lift her head up. In this situation, he was lost at how to handle his other half. He sighed internally, Bilbo would've known what to do right now. Bilbo… that was it. "Are you nervous?" The pale head nodded, making her braids swing. "What about?" He barely heard her whisper words.

"We're alone now."

His finger tapped her hand until she looked at him. "Nothing changes, just because Bilbo is gone, and we can continue life as it was before. Since you still aren't of age for a dwarf, we can wait to do anything until then. We can talk more with your mother when she arrives about what we should do."

Maliah smiled at her hobbit watching for her reaction with his big blue eyes. "Okay." Her hand was squeezed and released as Frodo picked up her jelly covered biscuit and extended it to her mouth. Her smile widened and took a bite of the buttery bread.

The next few months flew by and true to his word, nothing had changed. There was still gossip around the Shire pertaining to Bilbo and Frodo and was all but ignored by the couple along with Merry and Pippin. Maliah still had her 'lessons' every day, as she liked to call them, pertaining to hobbit culture and whatever else Frodo came up with to teach her. He was even teaching her the Elvish he knew and used it when she wrote Mirari the first time. The dwarrow had found a raven circling Bag End every afternoon and Maliah took the time to wait atop her home and wait for the bird to land. She found out that while it wasn't a raven of Erebor, she could still communicate somewhat with him. Raanan, he was named, and after a week Maliah and he came to an understanding. This was how her and Mirari could write more often than they would have been able.

They were in the snow season now, whiteness covering the ground and silencing the Shire most days. Maliah had sent back a reply to Mirari two weeks ago and was becoming worried about Raanan since he usually came back after a week. There had been a storm five days ago and she only hoped he was still at Rivendell when it had descended upon them. She also wondered where her mother was now in Middle Earth, if she had left around the time Daemyn had delivered her message then she was due to arrive in the next month. Looking out the window at the winter blanketing the previously green hills, she couldn't help but feel unease for not only her raven but her Mama traveling.

The next afternoon, while Maliah and Frodo were playing a game by the fire, rapid tapping at the window in the living area had her up and over to the glass to let Raanan inside. He flew inside in a flurry of snow and feathers, landing next to where she had been sitting and shaking the cold from his wings. The window locked once more, Maliah grabbed a small towel and helped the bird dry off in front of the fire. Frodo took off the missive tied to his leg, wrapped in a glass vial to ward away the weather. Once Maliah was done, Frodo handed it over for her to read. The expression on her face told Frodo a lot about what the cousin had wrote without her telling him.

"Mama is at Rivendell and is staying there for another week at the insistence of Lord Elrond. She will be here a month afterwards, escorted by Strider." She paused, "Mirari says to stop writing for the next two months because of the cold. She doesn't want Raanan to get hurt." Lowering the parchment, blue eyes regarded the raven who was nestled on the ground between the two. It was reasonable and Maliah was sure she probably would have come to the same conclusion. One month. A pit of nervousness entered her stomach and she began to bite at her lip. One of her braids were tugged and her attention was pulled to Frodo who watched her with a smile.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

The smile she gave back to him was filled with the anxiety she felt. It wasn't her Mama she was worried about, but who was traveling with her.

* * *

Râlia shivered and looked around the room she was in again, the same one she and Fili had shared on the quest many years before. Unsurprisingly, nothing had changed. It was kind of comforting, in its own way. It was four days after they had arrived at Rivendell and only four more until they could leave again, according to Lord Elrond. Despite protests from the guards she traveled with, Râlia believed the Elf and told the others to make camp in separate bedrooms or share one. Dwalin, being the only other dwarf who had been to the Elf home, led the way to the room previously occupied by the company. Laughter echoed down the halls twice, once when Dwalin saw the room and then when Râlia followed behind. The room had never been refurnished and there was a large pile of firewood where the bonfire had been lit long ago.

Dressing in her warmest clothes, she sincerely wished Fili could have come with her. But being the King of Erebor and training Dhiren was a higher priority according to Dain who was once again visiting when they had laid down plans. Fili's body would've been more than enough to keep her warm while she slept here. That thought led her mind astray to how he acted the night before she left, claiming her all over again like he had when they were first married. Râlia felt her body flush at the memories of him taking her all over their apartment and shivered; not just from the cold anymore. Clearing her throat, she smoothed down her clothes and opened the bedroom door to peer out into the hallway. Good, no one was around. Remembering the hallways still, Râlia made her way to the dining hall where she knew food would be waiting for those who were awake.

Halfway there, she met with Mirari who was coming up from an adjacent hallway and stopped to hug her niece before continuing. "Good morning, mim thatrûna. How did you sleep?"

Mirari smiled at the name for her pale hair. "Well enough, and you Aunt?"

"It's getting easier sleeping by myself the longer I travel."

"Do you miss Uncle Fili terribly?"

Râlia looked up at her tall niece. "Every moment of everyday. Being away from your One is a terrible experience, lonelier than anything for I know he is still alive."

The was no response and the two females walked the halls almost the entire way to where the food would be when Mirari was pulled aside by another Elf and excused herself from Râlia with an apology saying she would follow her into the room when she was done talking. With a nod, Râlia kept walking the short twenty feet to the doorway. She knew the Elf who had stopped Mirari was a maid in waiting to Arwen and therefore knew it probably had something pertaining to the daughter of Elrond.

Once in the room, Râlia smiled at the food selection presented to her. Elrond was a lot more courteous this time around to her dwarves and was providing more breads and meats for them. Most likely because they were politer this time around upon arriving. Or maybe the Elf Lord knew they were coming. Taking a small plate from the end of the table, she loaded it up with a variety of fruits, dried meats, and a delicious looking pastry that was making her mouth water. When she reached the end of the food, a voice rang out behind her that made her body freeze.

"If my eyes are deceiving me, Eru take me away now."

Râlia slowly turned to see Lord Elrond's twins darkening the door, smiling down at her. "Dear God, what are you doing here?"

"Well, oddly enough, we live here." Elladan, his sense of humor identifying him right away. "Did you leave the dwarf for us finally?"

"No." The blandness of her voice made the twins become dramatic, placing their hand over their hearts. She watched as they staggered into the room.

"She only here to tease us and our dreams once more, brother."

"Why, why!"

"Why are you two here? I thought you were out hunting Orcs."

"Yes, well, as you can see from the snow everywhere, it has made our jobs a little more difficult and we decided it would be a good time to take a break and come home. It's been years, actually."

"Had we known you'd be here, we would've come sooner." Elrohir waggled his eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes, Râlia went to give a retort but the voice of Mirari stopped her. She could barely see her niece enter the room around the twins and therefore walked around them at the call of 'Aunt'. Mirari was standing in the doorway, frozen, and looking behind Râlia with large eyes. Turning, the dwarf saw the twins looking as though in a trance at the half Elf. Looking back at Mirari, she couldn't help but groan. God help this family when Kili found out.

* * *

 **I love you, cousin**

 **Little Star**

 _I can't wait to write the next chapter, I always enjoyed writing the twins. Please leave reviews, I like to see what others are thinking about the story and I sometimes get ideas from what is left behind. Thank you!_


	14. Ones all around!

**Ch 14 Ones all around!**

Silence was hanging in the air and Râlia was tired of holding her plate full of food. Though she was intrigued at the blush creeping up Mirari's neck to cover her face, never seeing such an emotion in her niece when she was a child. Or any strong outward emotions. She was starting to think the Valar enjoyed screwing with her family. Looking back to the Elrohir and Elladan, the feeling was re-enforced. It wasn't just one twin but both who were staring avidly at Mirari, completely ignoring Râlia as though she wasn't there. A rustle of footsteps caught her attention and Râlia saw Arwen appear behind Mirari.

"Brothers, when did you arrive?"

Neither answered her and Râlia heaved a sigh. Seriously, somehow this was going to end up her fault with Kili. "You may as well physically move her to come in, they haven't moved or spoken in a few minutes."

Arwen smiled at the news and gently pushed her friend to let herself into the dining hall and assess the situation. "Father will be upset he missed the moment, he has been waiting to see if it would come about soon."

"Hold on," Râlia looked up at the She-Elf. "He knew this was going to happen?"

"Not specifically." Arwen folded her hands in front of her and regarded the other three in the room. "There was a possibility in the visions he saw, but nothing can ever be for certain."

Râlia groaned. Cradling the plate to her stomach, she lifted a peach up to nibble on the fruit thoughtfully. Her actions didn't last as she barely had time to blink when the twins looked at each other, ran to Mirari, Elrohir scooping her up, and running out the door. All her food was dropped as she ran out after them. "Oh shit." They had rounded a corner and Râlia knew there was no way she could keep up with them being half their height and a visitor. "Where are they going?" She all but yelled.

Arwen stepped out calmly behind her and placed a hand on the dwarf Queen's shoulder. "They will remain within Rivendell, don't worry, but I can't be sure as to where they went exactly. My brothers have a few spots they like to hide out, but they will bring her back safe; I promise. Come and eat, there is no sense in going hungry while you wait for her return."

"I'm not the one they will have to worry about, there is a group of dwarves in your halls somewhere and she is still a Princess of Erebor. It is your brother's safety I would worry about more." Even as she said this, Râlia knew her guards would have little chance to get their hands on the two male elves; but it wouldn't go without the lack of trying.

Mirari hid her face in the chest of the Elf who had grabbed her and was holding her bridal style, running through the grounds of Rivendell. Her long hair was whipping around them, one of the reasons she had turned her face away from seeing where they were bringing her, and she could hear the fast heart beat that was matching her own. What she did know was they were no longer under the covered halls but outside somewhere since she felt snow landing on her skin and could hear boots running over rocks. Suddenly they were stopped and Mirari pushed her flyaway hair from her face, looking up from the chest she was hiding against.

The face looking back down at her made her heart stop as her breath was stolen away once again. The intensity of his gaze had the blush returning to her face, an act very unfamiliar to her. Without breaking eye contact, she was set to her feet and a second identical face joined the first. Arwen's brothers were the only Elf twins she knew about living in Rivendell and she had been told they were away hunting Orcs. Unable to take the heat of their eyes on her, Mirari looked away and around the room they were in now. It looked like a cave like apartment, comparable to the ones in Erebor. She was standing in a living area complete with furniture and a fireplace with two doors off to either side with one between them. Trying to ignore the twins still staring at her, she took a step to the left to look around them and gasped. The viewpoint from the doorway showed almost all of Rivendell below them.

"You are in our personal hideaway."

Mirari bit her lip at the voice and turned back to them. Both were facing her now and she could see the resemblance between them and Arwen now that the initial shock of meeting them had worn off. To her, they were so incredibly handsome and she supposed that could be attributed to the fact they were her other halves. Both of them. An emotion stirred in her belly at the attention they were giving her. Most of her life had been lived as a half empty shell, the death of her brother before they was born left a black hole in her soul. She had never been a particularly emotion being, rarely crying or becoming upset, something that perhaps had bothered others who were close to her. But as soon as her eyes had fell upon the sons of Lord Elrond, it was like someone had opened a flood gate.

"What is your name?"

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed them moving to stand before her. Tilting her head to look up at them, she answered. "Princess Mirari, daughter of Prince Kili and Princess Tauriel of Erebor." Both her hands were picked up and brought to the lips of either Elf.

"Elrohir…"

"And Elladan…"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Elhrohir started with her hand still hovering near his face.

"Very pleased, mín tinu." Elladan added.

The name was very similar to what her Aunt called her, but the way he said it in elvish and the tone of his voice combine with the look in his eyes had a shiver running down her spine.

* * *

Luckily, none of the dwarves has seen the great escape the twins had made with their Princess and Râlia couldn't have been happier. She did pull Dwalin aside and spoke to him about what had transpired. A flow of curse words in Khuzdul had followed her quiet announcement and when he was done, Dwalin said the same as she had before about Kili.

It was now the day they were leaving and Râlia hadn't seen her niece in the days previously since her fated meeting. It was a little worrisome, but she did have that little bit of faith left in Elrond that he would tell her if something had transpired. She walked down the steps to the platform they had arrived on and approached Tamesis. Her horse seemed to have stopped aging as Daemyn had done, determined to live as long as she did. An act she contributed to the Valar. With a sigh, she hopped about her mare and gave one more longing look to the top of the stairs where Arwen and Lord Elrond were standing. She would have liked to say goodbye to Mirari but no one had found the trio, or wanted to give away their location. Dwalin gave the signal and the first guard reined his pony to the narrow walkway exit.

A yell grabbed the attention of everyone and Dwalin called a halt as they all turned back to the stairs. There was Mirari quickly descending the staircase and running to Râlia who caught the half-elf in her embrace. In all the years Mirari had lived at Erebor, never had someone received a hug as the one she was bestowing upon the Queen. Even her own parents. When she stepped away, Mirari whispered something to her Aunt which made Râlia look back up and saw the twins standing with their sister and father.

With Mirari in her hands, it was exceptionally easy to read how the girl felt and how genuine the connection was between her and the twins. And from the distance where she sat, Râlia could sense how Elrohir and Elladan felt and their soul bond with Mirari. Nothing had happened in the few days they had disappeared, thank Mahal. But a warning wouldn't be remise for these two.

"I leave Mirari here in the care of your father, Lord Elrond, until she is of age to bond with you two completely. Something that may take many years since she is just turning 40 this winter and is only considered a teen in dwarf years." She watched as their eyes darted to each other and saw they didn't know her age. "I will return in a couple months on my way home," Râlia said mostly to her niece, "We will speak more on the subject then." She kissed Mirari on the forehead and returned her hands to the reins. Behind her, she could hear the discontent of the dwarf guards at her announcement. "Be careful, ibrizinlêkh. Don't give into your new feelings."

"I won't, Imad."

With a final smile, Râlia turned Tamesis back around and Dwalin shouted out the order again to leave. She and him were at the back of the line and the battle dwarf looked between her, Mirari, and the twins before bringing his attention back to her. "Are ya sure about this?"

"Lord Elrond won't let them do anything that could result in their death, that I'm sure of; but not of what her parents will do when they are told."

"Good luck with that lass."

* * *

One long and cold month later, the troupe arrived at the Shire; only an hour away from Bag End. The only signs of hobbits in the valley was spots of candle light through the windows and smoke from the chimneys. Râlia and Dwalin were now at the head of their eight person group since they knew where to go and there was no danger lurking in the Shire. A short time later, they approached the freshly shoveled pathway up to the front door to Bag End. What surprised them more was the rest of the road in front of them was also cleared and led down to the square where they could make out a barn in the snow. There wasn't much thought given to the act since the large green door was suddenly opened and Maliah stood with candle light glowing around her figure.

"Amad!"

Râlia jumped from Tamesis and met her youngest daughter halfway up the path, picking her up and holding her close. Months had gone by since she had last seen here, discounting the times Daemyn saw her. Frodo appeared at the door a moment later bundled up and carrying a coat for Maliah. Dwalin watched the hobbit and saw little resemblance between him and Bilbo, although he did notice the nervous air about him. He waited as the hobbit draped the coat around Maliah's shoulders before approaching him and his men.

"Good afternoon." Dwalin nodded in response. "There is a barn down the cleared path which you all can store your ponies in for the time you are all here. I don't have many beds, but you are all welcome to stay here unless you wish to sleep in the barn."

"We look at the barn first lad, don't wanna crowd your home."

Râlia laughed and partially let go of Maliah. "There were more of you on the quest when you crashed Bilbo home."

Dwalin gave her a look, "We will be back soon Your Majesty. Go inside."

The Queen of Erebor rose an eyebrow at him and in return he stared her down blandly. "Fine, come Maliah, show me Bag End. I didn't see much of it when I was here the first time."

It was decided only two guards would spend the night in Bag End at a time, Dwalin all the time, leaving the other six to rotate for as long as they stayed. Him and Kadin, a Lieutenant he had promoted ten years ago, trudged their way back to the home as the sun set and stamped the snow from their boots once inside the warmth of Bag End. They found Râlia, Maliah, and Frodo seated around the dinner table ladened with food. With a happy exclamation at Frodo's invitation to join them, the two dwarves plopped down in the empty seats and pulled whatever food was closest to them on their plates.

At the end of the night, Frodo showed Dwalin and Kadin to the two guest rooms and Maliah led her mother to her room, previously Frodo's. The young hobbit had taken over Bilbo's old room, at his uncle's insistence through a personal letter left with the will. Nothing important was spoken about that night, only a mother and daughter catching up on the time they had spent apart. But tomorrow, now that would be a different story. She had many things to talk to her daughter and future son-in-law about and neither would escape the discussion. Râlia knew separating them wasn't a choice and she already had an outburst upon discovering Bilbo living at Rivendell, leaving Maliah and Frodo alone. After she had calmed down and Bilbo told her everything, from his reasons for leaving to not changing his plans when Maliah had shown up at his door. After a while, she accepted his reasoning although she couldn't get it out of her head that her underage daughter was living alone with her One. She had to keep telling herself that Maliah and Frodo were not her and Fili, that her daughter wouldn't act like her parents.

Being the middle of winter, Râlia was unsure of how long they would stay. She was sure the snow would soon surround and bury them. Hopefully Frodo had stocked his pantry for a long winter with a group of dwarves.

* * *

 **meanings:**

 **our star**

 **aunt**

 **mother**


	15. Marriage?

_And another one, another one_

 **Ch 15 Marriage?**

Râlia woke up to an empty bed she had shared with her daughter last night. Being winter, and very gray outside, there was no good way of telling what time it was now. That aside, when did Maliah start waking up early? Something that probably could be contributed to Bilbo or Frodo. A whiff of a delicious smell made its way to her nose and beckoned her out of the comfortable bed. The air was a little chilly in the room, but it didn't bother her since the mountain could get very could during the winter as well. Making her way to the kitchen, she entered to see Maliah cooking and Frodo setting the table with a pot of tea.

"When did you learn to cook, ibrizinlêkh?"

Her special name only her mama called her grabbed Maliah's attention and she stopped chopping vegetables to turn and look behind her. "Bilbo and Frodo taught me." A hint of pride was in her voice, no doubt from her learning a new skill and excelling. Frodo not moving caught her eye and she looked to see him staring blatantly at her mom. Frowning for a moment, Maliah realized why; her mama was wearing a sleeveless shirt and all her scars were showing on her arms. Râlia noticed as well and grinned at his slack-jawed expression. She had gotten comfortable years ago with the way her body looked, dwarves loving scars help that along, and no longer cared what others thought about them.

"Did the dragon breath fire on you?"

A short laugh escaped her, "No. This is from a different fire. What are we having for breakfast?"

"Vegetable, eggs, bread." Maliah returned to her task while she spoke.

"You have fresh eggs?"

"Frodo bought two chickens and created a pen in one of the storage rooms. I talked him out of buying a rooster."

Râlia laughed louder this time and sat down at the table. She waited for Frodo to move and sit down opposite of her. It was when Maliah brought the rest of the food to the table and sat down did Râlia bring up the topic she knew her daughter didn't want to discuss.

"Now, you realize since Maliah is only 43 and underage for marriage according to dwarf traditions." She watched as both froze, moving only to look at her with wide eyes. "What do you propose we do about this, Frodo?"

Under the intense stare of the Warrior Queen his uncle had told him about, Frodo lost his ability to speak. A hand fell to his leg and he glanced to his right to where Maliah sat. "Honestly, Ma'am, we have no answer for you. I realize she is still 20 years away from being an adult for a dwarf, but she has passed the year for maturity. We decided a while ago to see what you have to say on the subject and not make any decisions."

She stared down the hobbit who held her gaze nervously. A smart idea on their part and he was partially correct, Maliah must have been given him lessons as well. At 40, a dwarf reaches their maturity and have reached what they will look like for the next 200 years, roughly. Looking at her daughter, it seemed Maliah was to look very youthful for almost the rest of her life. "So you want permission to marry her because she is technically underage?" Râlia took a sip of her tea and waited for an answer.

"Yes."

Her eyebrows rose as Maliah's eyes widened and turned to Frodo. Apparently, he hadn't told her his final thoughts on the matter. "Has she told you the rules and traditions of our culture? Do you know or have you completed any of the steps for courtship?"

"Yes." The simple answer was given again before he went into his explanation of his gifts to Maliah. "My first gift was decorations for her hair, including ribbons and baubles for the braids I wove in her hair. A month after that I presented her with her own section of the garden complete with flowers that represented her in my opinion. Lastly, I have been giving her lessons of all subjects I know; including gardening, cooking, learning Sindarin."

"And what is the final step that is supposed be done?"

"I am supposed to create a home for us and our future family. But we already have a home."

"There is more ta creatin' a home than buildin' one, laddie." None of them had noticed Dwalin standing at one of the kitchen entrances. "Ya have a house ya both live in, but is it a home ya two built together?"

Frodo looked down, mulling over his words. That did make sense, in a way. Everything in the smial was his and from his ancestors, nothing was hers. So, he could start making it theirs. Yes. He could do that, maybe one of the spare rooms. "How long do I have to finish the task?"

"As long as it takes." Râlia saw the calculating look in Frodo's eyes.

"So…then we could get married?"

Dwalin looked at his Queen and friend. Was she going to allow the hobbit to marry her youngest daughter? At the age she was now? This family was becoming worse and worse with their Ones.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Changing my home into our home, starting by turning one room into her own."

"And you want to marry Maliah after the room is done, I suppose."

"Yes."

Râlia leaned back and considered the Hobbit. If she said no, Maliah might convince Frodo to go ahead and get married anyway. And she already swore she wouldn't tear them apart and taking Frodo back to Erebor with them might do more harm than good. But saying yes, Fili would probably kill someone. Not her, but someone; hopefully not Frodo. This situation was insane, why did the two youngest daughters of the royal line have to find their Ones outside of Erebor? "I will not say yes or no, right now. Complete your task first and then we will discuss the two of you getting married."

Frodo frowned. "Does that mean you will be staying here until I'm done?"

"No, I have to return to Erebor. I will be sending Daemyn here on a regular basis to check on you two, think of him as a chaperone."

"Where is Daemyn?" Maliah looked around curiously, just realizing the robin hadn't accompanied her mama.

"Warm in Erebor, he is giving your father updates on how I am doing. Although how I am going to tell him about this is not going to be easy."

Frodo shuffled his feet. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you so calm about us?"

Her oddly colored eyes bore into Frodo's. "You are simply lucky it took so long for me to get here. A lot of my anger has already been taken out on other people and objects, and I can see just from sitting here with the two of you that nothing has happened." Blushes lit up the faces of Frodo and Maliah. "It isn't an easy decision, Mister Baggins, they never are when your child is concerned. But I understand the need to find and be with someone or something that is an important aspect of your life, even if you didn't know what it was in the beginning. I do wish this had happened differently, but there is nothing I can do now that wouldn't have repercussions."

"Yer Majesty…"

"Dwalin, I know Fili will be mad; however, I refuse to split them up. They have already formed a bond without completely and marriage acts."

Curious, Frodo looked at Maliah who shook her head slightly. She would tell him later how her mother could see the things she spoke about. Turning back to the Queen, he saw her locked in a staring battle with the fierce looking dwarf called Dwalin. He could tell they were at odds with her final thoughts on how to deal with their courtship.

"He's not gonna like what ye are doing."

"Well, when he pushes a baby out of his body he can contend with me. Besides, he did much worse when we first started our courtship."

That statement grabbed the attention of the two youngest in the room and when she saw their attention on her, Râlia faced them again with a smile. "Now, we will be staying here for a bit to ride out the worst of the snow and then we will be on our way. Until that time, you will continue to prove to me that Maliah should be allowed to marry you before the proper year. Do you have enough food?"

Wide-eyed at her announcement, Frodo could only nod. At least he hoped they did.

True to their word, Râlia stayed almost another month and in that time Frodo started his project on the spare room to the right of the entrance. Granted, not much could be done in the summer in the way of constructed; but he still cleared the room and began blueprints for what he had in mind. Later on, that first day, Râlia gave Maliah the gift she had carried for Frodo that she had pleaded for her mother to bring with her. It was a flower, bred from the gold flowers Râlia had gotten from the Valar years ago. It had been a project Melli had poked around with and had completed before going blind. Now, potted gold flowers were seen in the main points of Erebor as a contribute to their creator and to Râlia. Maliah had begged her mother for one through Daemyn on one of his visits prior to her letter. It wasn't exactly Hobbit tradition, usually it was something grown by the person in the courtship, but the meaning and the value of the flower rose above tradition. It was then Frodo gave her their first kiss, a small peck on her lips that had left her blushing. The dwarf guard who was in the room with them glared down Frodo who ducked his head and ran away to place the flower in the center of the home to display the gift.

Throughout the month, the dwarves in the group gave pointers to Frodo's blue prints and every so often, the Hobbit would find some trinket left behind by one of them. Of course, they all insisted none had done so and Frodo was left to add one after another to the room on a table. The gifts, as he called them, ranged from a small book to weapons. It was as if they knew without being told what his self-appointed task was for their courtship. Among them was Ranor, a dwarf with a fair amount of knowledge in architecture and wood work; something unusual for one of their kind. He and Frodo could be seen now and then, heads together over a table drawing and arguing about something. Maliah was the only one left not knowing any details about his gift for her, and it didn't bother her as much as she would have thought.

Râlia saw in the first few days of interacting with Frodo and Maliah that her daughter had changed in many ways since her escape from Erebor. While there were still childish acts popping up now and then, it had progressed into behavior like a playful pout between a couple. The young dwarrow was much more mature now, taking on her half of the duties in the house like she had done them her entire life while Râlia watched. There was no way she would have been able to stop them from being together, something she hoped Fili would understand. She had watched his reaction through Daemyn when her robin had passed on what had happened to Flynn, Dhiren's robin, and her eldest son only rose an eyebrow before conveying what had happened in the Shire to his father. First, Fili fell into a stupor at the announcement; something that made Râlia briefly nervous. Then she watched papers thrown off the desk in his frustration, mostly from not being able to be in the Shire with her and interrogate the Hobbit himself. Apparently after saying he would deal with her and the situation when she returned, Fili had gone to the armory and fought his way through most of the guards before Kili had to wrestle him to the ground with Gloin. Even though Râlia knew he wouldn't hurt her, in a bad way, his actions still made her weary.

When the first sign of green poked through the snow, Dwalin announced it was time to leave and his words tore at Râlia. She didn't want to leave her baby behind. Which was why when they were all packed and on their ponies ready to leave, she was still hugging Maliah firmly to herself. It wasn't fair her daughter had to be all the way across Middle Earth. Her arms unwrapped themselves and Râlia brought her hands up to Maliah's face, pressing their foreheads together.

"You will be careful," Râlia commanded. "I don't know what will happen anymore and it scares me more than anything on this earth."

"I will, be safe on your travels Mama." Maliah looked up at her circling raven, "Raanan will follow you to Rivendell, he wants to see the elves again."

Râlia laughed and looked to her daughter's bird. It wasn't an Erebor raven, something she agreed with Maliah on, so she could only assume her daughter had inherited part of her gift. She smiled at the thought. It would do well to have another protector for her daughter. "I will see you again, you can guarantee your father will insist to come down for your wedding."

Maliah blushed and glanced to Frodo who was standing behind them. "I promise to send you letters as often as I can, probably whenever Daemyn comes to visit."

With one last smile and holding back tears, Râlia kissed her daughter on the cheek and hugged her one last time before giving one to Frodo as well. The startled hobbit awkwardly returned the hug, unsure of what he should do. Together, he and Maliah did the same as when Mirari left; watched Râlia jump onto Tamesis and stood on the pathway until they could no longer see them.

* * *

 **Sunshine**

 _for those who noticed, it was the same name as for Mirari but I changed hers. the previous chapter had a few dwarf language changes._


	16. A prologue

_I know, two in one day. but this is more of a after the part 1 story and before part 2._

 **Part II: 18 years later**

 **Ch 16 A Prologue**

After Râlia returned to Erebor, the Queen had been instantly kidnapped by her husband and wagers switched hands immediately if Fili would reappear with bruises. While no one knew exactly went on during her trip to the Shire, the princess hadn't reappeared with her mother thus leading others to assume she had been left behind. A fair amount of the population of the lonely mountain was disappointed though when they reappeared the next day with no visible bruises or scratches. Bofur made the off-hand comment they were used to covering up such things and a flush went to Râlia face.

On her way home, they stopped once again in Rivendell for two nights and Râlia immediately hunted down the twins who made to hide behind Mirari upon seeing the Queen. Their actions amused her and she beckoned them to sit down. In her speech to Elrohir and Elladan, Râlia went over their courting traditions and compared them to Elf ones, how Mirari would age until she accepted her Elf heritage like Lord Elrond, and ended with the fact they would have to speak to her parents at one point or another. The twins had shrugged, having already met Kili and seen him fight, but Mirari was more worried about her mother. She knew the former Captain could probably take one or both of her Ones down. Râlia didn't say much after that, only a threat of what she would do if they did anything before the designated age for marriage. Once again, Râlia knew exactly what the three had or hadn't done in her absence. It was a similar bond to Maliah and Frodo.

Telling Kili and Tauriel about Mirari was the second act she made, being Fili had dragged her to their apartment. Oddly enough, Kili didn't appear as upset as she thought he would've been; he looked more exasperated than anything. Tauriel looked astonished and then thoughtful. Fili was the most excited, it meant the sons of Lord Elrond no longer had their sights on his wife. Râlia recapped what she had told the twins, Kili and Tauriel agreeing with them. Together, the four parents created a contract with Gloin for Elrohir and Elladan to sign. Since Mirari was physically more Elf than dwarf, and having Elf Ones, the courtship rules were changed more to suit her needs. The only stipulation mostly related to dwarf rules was the age factor; this was because Mirari was aging as a dwarf for the first 70 years of her life. Once the contract was done, Râlia sent it off with Daemyn on his first trip to the Shire.

Daemyn made regular trips to Bag End as promised, every other month or so, and returning with a letter every single time. It was just over a year later, spring, when he returned with a more formal letter. An invitation. Frodo had completed his task and was inviting the mother and father of his intended to view his gift and give their blessing on the marriage. Dain had been notified and was more than happy to take charge in their leave of absence, although he too was upset about not knowing or able to attend Maliah's wedding. A sentence that was received with a glare by Fili. Kili and Tauriel would be traveling with them along with four guards; Dwalin and Kadin with two different dwarves by the names of Dirn and Orn who were brothers.

Being the end of spring, the party journeyed at a much faster pace than the one when Râlia had traveled in the winter. When they arrived at Rivendell, it was ahead of schedule and Lindir was the only one to greet them. Râlia assumed that was because of Lord Elrond. Mirari was not far behind, jumping into her startled mother's arms. Tauriel swung her daughter around before Kili grabbed her attention and Mirari knelt to the ground to hug her father. To say the two were surprise was light, they too had never seen their daughter with so much emotion. When Tauriel look to the top of the stairs, she saw the two brothers watching her and Kili closely; almost like they were calculating. She beckoned them down and as soon as they were on the platform, Tauriel captured the one on the left much to his surprise and forced him down to his knees before Râlia. The demand for the Queen to see if the twins had been untrue to their word was evident without her speaking a word. Thankfully, they had done nothing. At least nothing that would get them castrated, but by the look in her eyes the two knew that she knew.

Two days later when they were ready to leave, Mirari, Elrohir, and Elladan presented themselves in travel cloaks with horses on the other side of the bridge, announcing they were coming with them. This confirmed to Râlia that Frodo would pass inspection or Lord Elrond would have told them not to bother. The entire way to the Shire was filled with stories from either Râlia or the twins, fictional and real life. More was learned through the two male elves talking about the time since they had returned to Rivendell and met Mirari. Kili and Tauriel were beyond happy to have their daughter along and full of life rather than the ghost of a girl she had been at Erebor.

The arrival at Bag End was the same for Râlia as before, hugging her daughter and greeting Frodo. This time though, the Hobbit had to meet Fili along with Kili and Tauriel. Something they all could see was very nervous about, not that some would blame him. Basically, poor Frodo was surrounded by mostly warriors. Râlia was proud of him though as he greeted her husband with a steady voice and invited everyone inside to see what he had done to the home. As she entered behind Maliah and Frodo, Râlia could immediately see small changes and even Dwalin commented on the dwarvish touches. They were then led on a tour around the house, Frodo pointing out everywhere that had been changed and the could tell Maliah had a hand in the redecoration. The final destination was the room he had started working on when Râlia was here last and Maliah hadn't even been allowed in yet. Frodo opened the door and Maliah let out a small gasp and stepped inside, Râlia right behind her.

She had to hand it to him, Frodo did a very good job. He had created a hideaway, a room just for his intended, tastefully decorated in the style of dwarves with a hint of hobbit. There was a small couch with an arm chair, an added fireplace, a work table with a chair, shelves all around the room, natural light from the medium window, and display cabinets filled with the trinkets left behind from the guards who had come last time. It was warm and inviting with blue Durin colors splashed around the room. When Tauriel asked why there was such a large table and empty shelves, Frodo replied with 'a work table for whatever she wants and shelves to fill up with her new memories. Râlia couldn't have been more impressed and a look at Fili seeing his daughter's happiness was enough to tell her he was sold on the two getting married.

Therefore, in the summer of 3003, Frodo and Maliah were granted permission to marry and did so right away with their parents present. Frodo was 34 and Maliah was 44, both with their birthday's in the fall. The wedding may not have been what Fili had wanted or close to the grand scale of a dwarf wedding fit for royalty, but that wasn't Maliah. They all gathered with the Thain and soon found themselves going to the tavern to drink, minus Frodo and Maliah who disappeared back to Bag End with the door locked.


	17. Catching Up

**Ch 17 Catching Up**

During the summer of 3007, Bain died at the age of 82 after 30 years of reign; Sigrid was 81 and Tilda 77. Lilian was left in a state of severe grief while their son, Brand, ascended the Throne at the age of 50 while his sister Elli was 46. The royal family of Dale had grown exponentially and Râlia could see Gavin in all of his descendants, both in features and attitudes. Sigrid was still living strong through her children, grandchildren, and now one great-grandchild and went into seclusion with Lilian to help her through her loss along with Tilda. The two kingdoms lived peacefully side by side, growing stronger through the years and no threats to their livelihood.

In the spring of 3008, Dale and Erebor were alit with celebration for the marriage of Dhiren and Bona. A grand event, one that Frodo, Maliah, Mirari, Elladan, and Elrohir traveled across the land to be there. No letter was sent in response to the invitations and therefore no one on that side of Middle Earth knew they were arriving. The same rangers escorted Frodo and Maliah to Rivendell and from there the five travel the rest of the way with no guards. They arrived a week before the wedding and a great dinner was created for the two returning princesses, complete with enough barrels of beer to drown a town. Maliah and Mirari were swept away by their sibling after their parents released them, dragged up and away to the royal halls they still inhabited. Frodo, Elladan, and Elrohir were left behind in the front hall looking amused and a touch worried, Frodo, about being left alone. Thankfully, members of the original company took the three under their wings and led the way to the great hall where they all could talk.

The first born son of Fili and crowned Prince of Erebor broke the tradition his parents and others of their generation had started and completed his courtship and wedding rituals according to tradition; something that would have made Balin proud had he been there. Hobbit and Elves watched on in fascination at the ceremony as it was so different from what their own culture. For the next two days, the three were introduced to the wonders of dwarf culture and traditions; which meant Frodo was found curled up in a ball passed out by a wall from all of the drink and the twin elves getting into fights with dwarves while supervised. All in all, it was a memorable experience for everyone.

None of the other royal dwarf children had found their One's yet among those living in Erebor, a fact Dis insisted was normal. Not all dwarves found their other halves and their family had been fortunate so far. Besides, Anira and Frerin were only half-dwarf even though each took after a different side of their heritage. It was possible that one or both could have an Elf One like their sister or father, but the only way to find out was to send them away as they had with Mirari. It was a conversation that neither wanted to speak of, for neither parent wanted to lose all of their children to a kingdom further away just yet. As it was, both children were aging as dwarves with Anira at 64 and Frerin at 52, meaning soon they could leave Erebor on their own. The same as her sister, Anira took after Tauriel more and had more Elf than dwarf features while Frerin, with his mother's coloring, looked almost exactly like his father.

The returned children soon left and returned to their new homes, leaving many members of Erebor saddened at their departure. Well wishes and threats were spread evenly in most of the dwarves good-byes, mostly directed at the Elf twins who had caused trouble by simply existing in Erebor; and from time to time causing it themselves. Râlia gave them one last warning before they left for she was the only one outside of their trio who had an idea of what was going on between them. Elladan and Elrohir were over 1,800 years older than her niece and therefor much more experienced in manipulating a situation. She bestowed a kiss to her own daughter and regarded Frodo carefully, knowing the ring had been left in his possession. However, this hobbit seemed to show no effects as his Uncle had when he carried it, although it was a different situation entirely. Immediate family had gathered at the front gate to waved goodbye and see off the group as they rode down the valley to the lake.

The next ten years went by almost in the blink of an eye. Mirari stayed in Rivendell, attending to her studies while the twins still went on Orc hunts. During those weeks they were gone, she found it hard to concentrate while worrying for their safety and often sought companionship in Arwen or Bilbo to reduce stress. Arwen knew better than Bilbo how she felt with Aragon being gone more often than not, but the rapidly aging hobbit could still take her mind mostly off the hypothetical situations she found herself imagining with her two halves. Maliah and Frodo returned to Bag End and went about their lives as Hobbits do, enjoying their time together as the fullest though and going on their own adventures close to home. The habitants of the Shire noticed that the couple didn't seem to age in the years of marriage and was whispered about often.

Times were peaceful but Ralia could feel a change in the air, something that bothered her greatly since she no longer knew what was going to happen. Even the book she had written containing the knowledge had mysteriously disappear. It didn't help no one had seen or heard from Gandalf in many years. While it was usual for the wizard to go missing at times, there was a sign from him and even Radagast didn't have information. During a trip to Mirkwood, a yearly meeting between the Elves, Men of Dale, and Dwarves of Erebor, Thranduil had informed her that a creature names Gollum had been captured and was resident in one of his dungeons to keep whatever information he had safe. Apparently, the former ring carrier had been there since 3009.

On the trip to Mirkwood with Râlia were Kili, Dwalin, Melli, Flori, and a handful of guards. Fili stayed behind, confident his wife and Queen could handle any situation presented and was fully protected along with his brother. What he hadn't considered was the trouble his healer and daughter could get into while at the Elf stronghold. Melli had gone along because there was rumor of a potion or salve known to the elves which could help her eye sight. Flori had joined because with Dwalin leading their group, Nori was left in charge; something the Battle dwarf was still wary about to this day. Much to the surprise and delight of Melli and Râlia, there was such a cure. The catch, however, was the time passed since the inflicted wounds. Their treatment was meant for more immediate injuries and the Elf healers told them that if it worked at all, the results would be more minimal. Instead of her eyesight returning almost entirely, it would be a much lower percentage; more able to see shapes and colors but not definitive lines.

Melli still insisted upon the treatment and while Râlia was in conference, she was in the healing wing on a bed accompanied by her daughter. Two days later, Melli was gone from the bed, room, and even wing; same as Flori. Râlia covered her face with a hand and looked to Kili who appeared more than amused at the empty room. She knew her friend and had confidence that whatever she was up to, Melli wouldn't get hurt or caught and would return later. Sure enough, that night Melli was back in the bed as though nothing had happened and wouldn't divulge where she had been. It wasn't until they were back home days later and Râlia was in the King's study with Fili did she find out what her friend had been up to that day. With her walking stick in one hand and a cloth wrapped bundle in the other, she strode through the room and extravagantly present whatever was in her hand to Fili. Very carefully, the King of Erebor unwrapped his oddly shaped gift gently and exploded with laughter at the sight of King Thranduil's branched crown sitting innocently on his desk. Râlia sat beside him with a floored expression going between the crown and Melli. According to the healer, she had snuck away soon after she could distinguish between shapes with Flori and had 'stumbled' upon the Elf King's room. So of course to teach the tree huggers since their security was lax, in her opinion, Melli took the crown as a token. Fili wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard and walked over to the fire mantle with the crown, placing it precisely in the center after pushing other trinkets out of the way. Standing back to admire the piece, he once again fell into laughter while Râlia rolled her eyes.

It was spring of 3018 when Erebor and Dale received a letter from Lord Elrond that would change the course of action for more than a few dwarves.

* * *

 _In the next chapter begins the Fellowship with a few of my characters joining in. please leave reviews to let me know what you've thought so far._


	18. The Ring

**Ch 18 The Ring**

It was a warm April night, Maliah and Frodo were walking home from the Green Dragon with Samwise Gamgee. The two had become closer to the younger hobbit and he now helped tend to the ever-growing garden of Bag End. The couple said good night to their friend outside the entrance to their home and continued up the path to the door. Once inside, Frodo stopped and looked around feeling something amiss in the air. Seeing his expression, Maliah immediately went on the defense and both peered into the darkened living room. A hand reached from the shadows and grabbed onto Frodo's shoulder, making him spin around and for Maliah to attack the appendage with a nearby walking stick. The hand retreated and Gandalf's face loomed out from the darkness. Both hobbit and dwarf were breathing heavily and stared at the now dirty, unkept wizard watching them with wild eyes.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Paranoia was thick in his voice.

Maliah was immediately confused and looked to Frodo who appeared to be as well, but only for a moment. He went over to an old chest in the sitting room, the other two following him, and presented the sealed envelope to Gandalf upon standing back up. It was snatched from his hand and thrown into small fire still blazing from earlier with Frodo and Maliah watching wide-eyed.

"What are you doing?" To say one or both were only bewildered was putting it lightly.

No one moved as the paper was burnt to ashes, revealing a single gold ring on the half burnt logs and embers. With a pair of tongs, Gandalf lifted the ring out of the flames and held it out to them.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo, it's quite cool." A hesitant hand was stuck out and the ring was dropped onto it, his hand reacting to the weight. "What can you see? Can you see anything?"

Maliah was looking over his shoulder as Frodo turned it in his fingers. "Nothing, there's nothing." Gandalf closed his eyes in relief. "Wait, there are markings." Fiery, red letters began to light up on the gold band as though they were just branded on, or burning from within. Both were enthralled in the ring and didn't see Gandalf tense up once again. "It's some form of Elvish, I can't read it."

"There are few who can, the language is that of Mordor; which I will not utter here."

The name struck the two but Frodo asked. "Mordor?"

"In common tongue it says: 'One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."

It was a story, a fable, a legend, lost to time and was either forgotten or shrugged aside. The Ring of Sauron. Frodo knew of the Ring Wars and Maliah had been lecture on the entire history that was documented. And now it was here, in their home for who knows how many years, left behind by Bilbo.

"Let's go to the kitchen, I'll make some tea and set out biscuits." Maliah steered Frodo to the table by his arm, Gandalf following behind them. Frodo sat on one side with Gandalf opposite and the ring was placed between them on the table. Nothing was said until Maliah placed a plate of biscuits down and sat next to Frodo.

"This is the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron, in the fires of Mount Doom, taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

Maliah and Frodo looked down at it sickened, but Frodo was the one who knew where it came from. "Bilbo found it, in Gollum's cave."

"Yes. For sixty years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age, but no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

From the middle of the table, where the ring lay, a fleeting, low whisper of black speech emitted into the air. "But he was destroyed, Sauron was destroyed." Maliah insisted.

"No, the spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied and his fortress of Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the Ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord." Gandalf leaned forward and his gaze bore into Frodo's. "Frodo, he must never find it."

Not believing what she was hearing, Maliah stared at Gandalf for his insinuation. Frodo snatched the ring off the table and walked out of the kitchen with them right behind him. "Alright," he looked around. "We put it away, we keep it hidden! We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?"

"Gandalf," Maliah rested a hand on the wizard's arm as he shifted uncomfortably. "Do they, Gandalf?"

With a sad look, he opposed what they had hoped. "There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first." Thranduil hadn't been sure of how or when Gollum had escaped his prison, only that it had happened without help. "I don't know how long they tortured him, but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words. Shire and Baggins."

Maliah's blood ran cold and she looked at her husband's horrified face. "But that will lead them here!" This wasn't going to happen, not in her life would she lose him. "Take it, Gandalf!" Going to Frodo, she made to tear the ring from his hand but as her fingers touched the cold metal, searing pain racked her body. Her back arched as her mouth fell open and a giant, fiery eye took over her vision.

"Maliah!" Frodo dropped the ring away from her and she collapse into his arms. Her heartbeat was still fast, but she appeared no longer in pain; just asleep. He grabbed the ring and stood, thrusting it out to Gandalf. "Take it!"

"No, Frodo…"

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this ring." Gandalf's voice was becoming gruff.

"I am giving it to you!" He took another step closer.

"Don't tempt me, Frodo! I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe." The words were shouted in the hobbit home. "Understand, Frodo ... I would use this Ring from a desire to do good ... but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

Frodo gazed down at his wife laying on the ground unconscious. "It cannot stay in the Shire."

"No, no it can't."

His fingers curled around the gold band into a clenched fist, "What must I do?"

"You must leave, and leave quickly. Get out of the Shire with Maliah for she is no longer safe here either."

"Where will we go?"

"Make for the Village of Bree." Gandalf knelt next to Maliah and spoke unintelligible words under his breath. Within seconds, Maliah was gasping for air and Gandalf was helping her stand. "I will be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."

"What happened?" Maliah murmured holding her head.

"We have to leave, come." He led her gently into the kitchen, telling her to pack as much food as she could while he went to pack knapsacks for them. They met back in the living room, exchanging bags and cloaks. As they made their way to the door, Frodo asked another question. "And the ring will be safe there?" The hidden question evident in his words.

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the Head of my Order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do." The couple were at the door now, Maliah putting on her traveling boots and Frodo picking out their walking sticks. "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire." He helped Maliah up and adjusted her bags. "Travel only by day. And stay off the road."

"We can cut across country easily enough."

Gandalf stopped what he was doing and smile down at the two. "My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you…" He was cut off by a sound outside of the window. "Get down!"

Frodo pulled Maliah to the floor and the watched as Gandalf crept soundlessly to the window, his staff raised. Without warning, he brought the end of the staff down, hitting whatever was outside. Or whomever in this case as a yelp of pain floated through the open window. He reached out and hauled a small body through the opening, tossing whoever it was onto the floor. They blink in surprise at Sam sprawled out on the wood floor staring up in terror at the wizard who loomed over him.

"Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?"

Sam waved his arms and shook his head, "I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me…"

"It's a little late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear? Speak!" His face turning to stone as he spoke harshly.

"Nothing important ... that is, I heard a good deal about a ring ... and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!"

Frodo and Maliah were standing again now and smiled to Gandalf at their friend's words.

"No?" the word was drawn out and made Sam look even more worried. "Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."

The couple looked at Gandalf with interest at the tone in his voice. They both had heard it before, though not necessarily from the wizard. It meant Samwise Gamgee was going to be joining them on their journey.

It was the wee hours of the morning, the troupe of four walking away from Hobbiton with Gandalf leading his horse in front with Frodo and Maliah behind him; Sam kept falling behind since he wasn't used to this sort of activity.

"Come along, Samwise, keep up."

When they reached the woods, the same spot where Strider had left her years ago, Gandalf pulled Frodo to the Side.

"Is it safe?"

He patted his pocket and nodded.

"Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master; it wants to be found." With nothing left to say, he jumped onto his horse, wheeling him around and galloping off.

With only the instruction to go to Bree and stay off the roads, Frodo grabbed Maliah's hand with a smile. They would get through this together, he would just have to make sure she didn't go near the ring. He gave Sam a smile as well before taking a step to start their journey.


	19. To Rivendell, again

**Ch 19 To Rivendell, Again**

"Is that a letter from Gandalf?" Fili asked Ralia when he entered their apartment and saw her sitting on a sofa with a piece of parchment in her hands.

"How did you know?"

"Word spreads fast when the queen gets a letter specifically for her." He set his crown on the table next to the door and started dropping armour and clothes as he walked.

Ralia rolled her eyes at his actions, it was like living with a child sometimes. "It is about a meeting in Rivendell, in the fall. It doesn't say why, only that representatives from all the races will be there."

Fili frowned at her, "When was it sent?"

"A few months ago."

"Perhaps you should write Maliah, if he says all races then the Thain should send someone from Hobbiton."

"True…" she stared thoughtfully at the letter again. Something was off about it, the writing was too rushed and edged around reason. As though Gandalf had a very specific reason to send it off but couldn't say why. "I'll send Daemyn in the morning when we leave."

"Is it similar to the one Lord Elrond wrote?"

"In a sense, both tell us of a meeting."

Her voice trailed off and Fili looked over at his wife. Something was bothering her about the letters, lines creased her face as she frowned down at her lap. He walked behind the sofa and wrapped a hand around her throat, making her look back at him upside down; his thumb caressing her neck. "You worry too much. Come." His hand led her body to her knees and he picked her up with his other arm, carrying her to the bedroom. Fili wasn't going to see his wife for five months and damn it all if he wasn't going to enjoy distracting Ralia from her worries with endless pleasures. With her legs now wrapped around him and rubbing against him like a cat, he had no doubt it would be an easy task.

* * *

They were in the middle of Green Hill Country, mid-afternoon, when Sam stopped walking in the tall grass and looked at his surroundings. "This is it?"

Maliah cocked her head at him and looked around to see what he was talking about. "This is what?"

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Frodo smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Sam." He waited while his friend took a deep breath and took that one step onto new land. "Remember what Bilbo used to say, it's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door, you step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

It sounded like something the old hobbit would say, Maliah thought to herself. She could understand the hesitance Sam felt, she had traveled a long way from her home as well. Leading the way now, Maliah listened to the two behind her talk.

That night, Sam was crouching by the fire cooking dinner while Frodo and Maliah sat against the tree, the hobbit smoking his pipe, relaxing. Without warning, Frodo jerks up and turned to the side, head tilted as though listening to something. Then Maliah heard it; singing. Sam heard the high, sweet voices next and the three stood up.

"Wood Elves!" Frodo whispered excitedly.

On the path below, a trail of Elves passed slowly through the forest, some on horseback and some walking, some with banners. The group seemed to shine a light of their own as they sang a haunting song, a prayer to Elbereth and Gilthoniel to light their way. They watched the procession in awe.

"They're going to the harbour beyond the White Towers. To the Grey Havens." Frodo said quietly.

"They're leaving middle earth."

Maliah nodded at Sam's statement, "Never to return again."

"I don't know why, but that makes me very sad." Sam announced, echoing their feelings aloud.

They returned to their dinner, remaining silent as the thoughts of the Elves leaving haunted their thoughts. It wasn't until after they were laying down to sleep did one of them speak.

"Everywhere I lie there's a dirty great root sticking into my back." Sam complained, rolling over once more.

Frodo neither moved nor opened his eyes, "Just shut your eyes, and imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow." Maliah cracked an eye open to look at their friend, having a good view from where her head was resting on Frodo's stomach. She watched as Sam tossed around on the ground.

"It's not working Mr. Frodo. I'm never going to be able to sleep out here."

"Me neither, Same." Frodo said with a smile. Maliah rolled her eyes and turned over, facing her back to the fire. She fell asleep listening to Frodo breathing as he stared up at the stars while Sam nibbled on the leftover dinner.

 _A fiery eye burned down at her before burning into a scene where she saw Gandalf talking to an old man in white._

 _'_ _They have reached the Shire?' Gandalf's voice was alarmed_

 _The old man shrugged and spoke._ _'_ _They will find the Ring and kill the one who carries it.'_

 _Gandalf backed away and turned to run to the door, shocked as the doors suddenly slam shut._

 _'_ _You did not seriously think a Hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron?_ _There are none who can.'_

 _Gandalf slowly turned to the old man, a look of dawning horror._

 _'_ _Against the power of Mordor there can be no victory. We must join with him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend.'_

 _'_ _Tell me, friend, when did Saruman the Wise abandon reason for madness?' Gandalf's words were spoken low and deadly._

 _With a look of fury, Gandalf was suddenly blasted across the room._ _He slammed against the wall, pinned there by some unseen force._

"Maliah!"

She sat straight up with a loud, gasping breath. Her heart was racing two times its normal beat and her eyes darted back and forth for something familiar. Hands cradled her face and her brown eyes focused on Frodo's blue ones.

"It was only a nightmare."

Maliah shook her head, no, it was so much more than that; it felt too real. As if it was happening with her in the room. Saruman… she knew that name. He was the head of the wizard order. But why would he hurt Gandalf? What was her dream for? Was it real or like Frodo said, a nightmare. She could feel the cold sweat lining her forehead and back. That eye made of flames, it was evil; she was sure of it. Frodo sat next to her, wrapping the blanket around her before taking her into his arms. Maliah hadn't known she had been shivering until his hands ran up and down her arms to soothe her.

It was soon after dawn when she had woken the other two from her thrashing and Sam set to cooking them breakfast. She sat in Frodo's arms, her body calmed down now, and held out her hand for the plate of food the chubby hobbit extended to her before Frodo. It was a simple fare of eggs, potatoes, and fruit; smaller portion then if they were sitting down at Bag End.

An hour late, after they ate, freshened up, and packed up camp, the three friends restarted their journey through the woods towards Farmer Maggots fields where a back-country road they would taking lay. Not much talking took place on their walk, no one had much to say and Maliah spent the time thinking about the dream. She didn't notice, with Frodo by her side, they had gotten ahead of Sam around a corner in the corn fields until they heard their names being called. Both turned and saw Sam running towards them, worried and flustered.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"What are you talking about?" Frodo teased his friend.

"It's just something Gandalf said," Sam mumbled with his words trailing off.

"What did he say?"

"Don't you leave them, Samwise Gamgee. And I don't intend to." The look he gave Frodo was as intense as his words.

"Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could happen?"

It was a famous last words moment. No sooner had the words left his mouth did something run into Frodo, sending him flying, and then Maliah was knocked down with someone on top of her.

"Mali! Look Merry, it's Mali Baggins!"

"Hello Mali, Frodo." Merry greeted their other friend he saw getting to his feet.

Maliah smiled at the name the pair had given to her many years ago and accepted Pippin's help to her feet while Sam help Frodo clean off and gather their belongings that had scattered.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sam demanded and was instantly handed a cabbage by Merry.

"Here, hold this."

"You've been into Farmer Maggots crop!"

Dusting her skirt off, Maliah looked up to see a pitchfork above the crop before they heard the angry shouts of Farmer Maggot. Merry and Pippin quickly gathered their bounty before running off with Maliah, Frodo, and Sam hot on their heels.

"I don't know why he is so upset, it's only a couple of carrots." Merry called out from the head of the line.

"And some cabbages," Pippin added. "And those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And the mushrooms the week before."

"Pippin, my point is, he's clearly overreacting."

The sounds of barking had them hesitate for barely a second when Pippin yelled at them.

"Run!"

They ran through the fields of crop, stalks slapping them in the face. Pippin at the lead stop short of a small drop, everyone else coming to a halt behind him except for Sam who was last and looking over his shoulder for the angry farmer. With a chorus of shouts, the group tumbled head over heels down the bank, onto a dark, wooded road.

They landed in a pile, somehow with Maliah on top with Frodo holding her close, his legs pinned by Sam. She rolled off the pile and looked over at Pippin, his face inches away from a large pile of horse droppings. His next words were the same as her thoughts.

"That was close."

Frodo picked himself up and looked around quickly before straightening his and Maliah's clothes. On the ground, the three other hobbits groaned and tried to move.

"Ow, I think I've broken something." Merry announced reaching behind him and pulling a large carrot, almost broken through in the middle, out from his back pocket. "Oh."

Sam huffed in annoyance, "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!"

"What?" Asked Merry as he brushed off the sleeve of his jacket. "That was just a detour, a short cut."

"A shortcut to what?"

"Mushrooms!" The three scrambled up and over to a patch of small, brown mushrooms.

While Maliah watched them amused, Frodo tensed up and turned his attention to where they were standing; a wooded road. Scattered leaves rose into the air whirling down the road as if blown by an invisible wind. Horse hoofbeats echoed in his ears.

"I think we should get off the road." A long wail carried down the wind, like the cry of some evil and lovely creature. His voice held more urgency this time and he grabbed Maliah. "Get off the road!"

* * *

"I feel as though there should be one of us with a voice of reason asking, 'are we sure this is a good idea'?"

Flori and Kali looked behind them at Kori, staring at him be the flame of the torch Flori was carrying. "Why?"

He shrugged at his cousin and they continued walking down the tunnel. "I'm just saying, we all saw or heard what mother did after Maliah ran away."

"That was years ago and nothing happened. Besides, we are all of age."

"So we are sneaking out through a secret tunnel because…"

Kali rolled her eyes at her brother knowing he was just trying to get a rise out of Flori. "As if you aren't curious about this secret meeting at Rivendell."

"Never said that, but none of us have ever been further than Dale except for Flori when she went to Mirkwood that one time."

He was mother henning again and Kali smiled at her twin. While he was on the top of Dwalin's list for best fighters in Erebor, when it came to her Kori was over protective. "I'm sure Aunt Melli already knew what we had planned and gave Flori a map of some sort."

"It's like she knows anything someone is going to do that qualifies as causing trouble." Flori slightly groused. "And she did, said to be careful and bring back a souvenir."

Kori snorted and they continued in silence. It was before dawn and the three dwarves were taking one of the four secret tunnels left that led outside to get ahead of the party leaving for Rivendell in a few hours. Apparently there was a meeting convened with the heads of all major kingdoms but the Queen of Erebor was only taking Gimli, Kadin, and Fiam as guards, but also Anira was joining to join her sister in Rivendell for a period of time to study elves. While many thought it was strange for the Queen to go on any and all diplomatic trips, nothing was said because of the tales and legends surrounding her.

"How long do you think until they notice us following them?" Kali asked to either of them.

"If they are vigilant, I give it when we are in the woods."

"Is that a wager, cousin?"

Flori rose a brow to Kali. The younger girl was her best friend along with Anira and Kori, the four of them constantly causing trouble in the dwarf kingdom. "I think it would be better the longer they didn't know we were there."

"Why the woods then?"

"Aunt Ralia can read emotions, how long until she realize we are following her?"

Kori and Kali froze, looking at each other thoughtfully with a small amount of horror. Flori stopped and looked back at them.

"You two didn't think of that?"

"It's never mentioned, we kinda forgot." Kori said rubbing his small beard.

"Think she knows?" Kali asked, twiddling one of her braids.

"If she did, someone would have stopped us. Right?"

Rolling her eyes, Flori walked the small distance to the hidden door and leaving them in the dark. "Guess we will find out." Her hand wandered the wall until she found the mechanism to move the rock aside. Her two cousins caught up and watched as the rocks grinded together to reveal a small doorway. "Besides," Flori stepped outside into the cool air. "If anyone else knew, I'm sure they would have…" Her voice trailed off and the twins exited the mountain, closing the entrance behind them.

"Would have, what?" Kali asked as she turned and then saw Nori sitting on a boulder watching them, amused. She cursed in Khuzdul.

"If you are going to sneak away, may I suggest being quieter next time."

"Does that mean you are going to make us go back?"

"On the contrary, Princess, I'm going to pretend I never saw you. Just thought I would impart my advice unto you before you all left."

Kori looked at his honorary uncle skeptically. "To be quiet?"

"Indeed. A lesson Flori has been given quite extensively." Nori gave his daughter a pointed stare and hopped from his spot, approaching her. "Be careful, my nangûna." He kissed her on the forehead and moved his gaze to his niece and nephew who looked sheepish. "While I don't believe this is the best idea, going on adventures is in our blood, with or without permission. Follow the roads." With his parting words, the spy blended in with the shadows and disappeared.

"Did he mean our parents or yours?" Kali wondered aloud.

"Probably both," Flori answered dryly. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time."

Securing their weapons and bags, the two raced after their cousin under the light of the full moon.

* * *

 **Iris-flower or blossom**

 _As you all can see, I have a little more time on my hands with the summer season slowing business down. Too fucking hot were I live. anyways, as long as my muse stays alive there will be more frequent updates. Toodles!_


	20. Bree

_As it was, the book section of Frodo getting to Bree had a lot of action and honestly I didn't want to rewrite it because I felt it didn't suit. Also, the movie apparently changed the geography of Middle Earth and I didn't notice until after I had written half of the chapter. The river is before the forest further from Bree and the movie implied it to be in reverse._

 **Ch 20 Bree**

Frodo hauled Maliah off the road, down the bank to hide under large roots of a tree. Pippin, Merry, and Sam scrambled down after them and huddled together, the first two squabbling over the food in their hands. The sounds of hooves drew closer and stopped beside their hiding spot, making Pippin and Merry still their hands and look up at the sniffing noises near them. They listened as the rider dropped from the horse, metal clanking together, feeling the change in the air. Metal clad hands appeared over the roots edge and the five looked up horrified, terror growing and the fingers tightened and the sniffing intensified. Bugs and spiders crawled over their arms and under their feet as they tried not to make a sound.

His hands drew out the Ring from his pocket without consent, twisting it between his trembling fingers. Sweat broke out on his forehead and Frodo's eyes slid shut, a flamed eye bursting behind his eyelids. The Ring was just about on his finger when Maliah hissed him name and Sam slapped a hand of the one about to bear the Ring. Startled, Frodo jumped and looked up as the rider moved closer. Merry grabbed a bag containing mushrooms and hurled it as far as he could down the road. With a shriek, the rider darted away with extreme speed.

As Frodo slumped down, Merry stared him down. "What was that?"

No answer was given, for they had no real idea of what was looking for them. Sam grabbed Frodo and shook him back to reality. Everyone scrambled out of the hollow and ran into the woods, the thought to be quite was barely on their mind. For hours they dodge through the woods, ever watchful behind and around them for the rider who was hunting one of them. The sun had fallen and the groups slid across the muddy ground, stopping to catch their breath. Frodo was at the front, looking around with wide eyes; Maliah to his right watching the other side.

"Anything?" Sam called.

"Nothing."

Pippin stopped next to Sam, "What is going on?"

Merry moved past them, to Frodo and Maliah while Sam looked around nervously. "That rider was looking for something, or someone. Frodo?"

A shadow appeared on the hillcrest, the rider silhouette in the moonlight catching their attention.

"Get down!" Sam hissed loudly.

Sprawled on the ground behind a log, breathing heavily, Frodo spoke to Merry. "I have to leave the Shire, we must get to Bree."

The intent look on his face captured Merry's attention and he moved his eyes to Maliah for a second, coming to the realization his friends were in danger. "Right. Buckleberry Ferry, follow me!" As the group broke from their cover, a black rider jumped out at them. "There's another one! This way!"

They broke into a run, the screeching calls of the riders following them. Forgetting Gandalf's warning entirely, the road was found and they ran alternatively between the forest and the road, stomping hooves and snarling horses behind them the entire time. As the river came into view, Maliah was shoved to the front with Merry who grabbed her hand to keep her with him.

"Sam, the ropes!"

The stampeded across the wharf, Sam throwing the ropes off while Pippin, Merry, and Maliah tumbled onto the Ferry. Looking back, they saw four riders galloping through the fog behind Frodo and gaining.

"Frodo!" Sam and Maliah screamed his name at the same time.

Using the last of his energy, Frodo sprinted down the wharf and leapt onto the Ferry, into Maliah's arms who was caught by Sam. Merry and Pippin pushed the Ferry away with long poles, gliding away as the riders arrived at the edge of the wood. Their shrieks of rage made everyone on the Ferry cover their ears from the piercing sound. Turning their horse away, the riders rode away into the fog.

"Where's the nearest bridge?" Frodo asked.

"The Brandywine Bridge, nearly twenty miles." Merry answered, looking to the shore still.

It took all night and part of the day to navigate the Ferry down the river, everyone taking turns steering, sleeping, and keeping an eye on the shore. Only once did they move closer to shore when everyone need to use the trees as facilities. It was close to noon when they finally reached the bridge and Pippin slowed the Ferry for them to look at the surroundings closely for any riders. Not seeing any, he and Merry steered them to the dock and threw the ropes over the pillars to keep them steady as they disembarked.

"How much further to Bree?" Maliah asked while stretching her back.

"Probably into the night," Merry answered.

Sam looked up to the sky with worry. "We should hurry, it looks like rain.

Sure enough, close to sunset, the sky opened and release a continuous downpour. Merry and Pippin were without a cloak so Maliah and Frodo dug out their extra ones to give their friends a small bit of protect from the heavy rains. They trudged through mud and trees, staying away from roads and looking every which way before crossing an opening. Finally, they spotted the lights from the gates in the darkness. The main road lay between them and the town, the four hovering in the bushes out of breath and glancing around.

"Quickly." Frodo took hold of Maliah's hand and the group ran up to the wooden gate. He banged loudly for the gatekeeper. "Come on."

The top latch was opened, closed, then another at their eye level. "What do you want?" The old man snapped at them.

"We are headed to the Prancing Pony."

The latch closed and a door was opened, a lantern appearing before the man barely breaking light in the downpour. "Hobbits! Four Hobbits and a dwarf, what's more, out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the Inn, our business is our own." He just wanted the gatekeeper to move aside, he was shivering and could feel Maliah shaking as well.

"All right, young sir, I meant no offense." He moved to allow the five through the door. "'Tis Old Harry's job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad, can't be too careful."

They didn't bother to wait around and reply, but headed down the narrow streets; men and buildings towering over them. Finally, they spotted a sign swinging in the rain with a white horse and The Prancing Pony written on it and hurry towards the door. Inside, they immediately encounter a tall bar counter and Frodo gains the Inn Keeper's attention.

"Excuse me."

Looking about confused for a moment, the Inn Keeper then looked down in slight surprise. "Good evening little masters and mistress. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit sized rooms available. Mr...ah..."

After a seconds hesitation, Frodo gave an answer. "Underhill. My names Underhill."

"Underhill, hmmm." He cast a suspicious eye over them.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him we've arrived?"

The man looked puzzled. "Gandalf, Gandalf ... Oh!" Recognition lit his features, "Oh, yes! I remember, elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat?" At Frodo's excited expression, he shook his head. "Not seen him for six months."

Frodo looked away shocked, and he wasn't the only one. For Gandalf not to show up was a bad sign and Maliah felt a pit in her stomach.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

No one spoke and only the sounds of the Inn surrounded them.

"Get a room, for all of us," Merry suggest. "We'll rest tonight and think about it tomorrow."

The rest agreed and Frodo paid for a room with five beds. They were shown up the stairs and to a decent size room with a row of beds. When the Inn Keeper left, they relaxed and Frodo turned to Maliah.

"We will change first and let you have the room afterwards."

Maliah smiled at her husband, "If you insist." It didn't bother her, as long as she could change her shoes that were filled with water. She turned around and sat in a chair accompanied to a desk in the corner of the room. Noises of wet clothes hitting the floor filled the room as they quickly changed, Frodo and Sam offering needed clothes to Pippin and Merry where needed. Soon none of them would have a change of clothes. A hand rested on her shoulder and Maliah looked up to see Frodo smiling down at her. The same hand moved her wet hair aside and he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Do you want someone to stay with you?"

She heard his actual question and shook her head, it would be fine for her to stay in the room alone; she had stayed here with Strider 17 years ago. Besides, she wanted to go through their bags and see what had actually been packed. "I'll come down later."

Frodo nodded, "I'll save some food for you." The four males exited the room, the other three nodded to her on their way out.

A few minutes later found the four hobbits in the main area of the Inn, crowded with men, local hobbits, and a few dwarves. Sam was casting nervous looks around the room holding his cup. Merry was at the bar getting his and Frodo grabbed the attention of his friend.

"Don't worry Sam, he'll be here. He'll come."

Sam tried to smile and Merry plunked himself at the table with a mug of beer twice the size as the others.

"What's that?" Pippin asked, his eyes wide.

"This, my friend, is a pint."

"It comes in pints?" He stood, "I'm getting one."

"You've had a who half already!" Sam called out to him. The youngest hobbit ignored him and Sam went back to his surveillance. After a minute, he leaned closer to Frodo, tense. "That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived."

Frodo gestured to the passing Inn Keeper, "Excuse me, that Man in the corner, who is he?"

"He's one of them Rangers; they're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Strider.

"Strider." He knew that name, Maliah said that was the name of the man who helped her to the Shire. Also the Rangers who escort her cousin back to Rivendell. Beneath the table, his fingers were nervously toying with the ring and sweat began to run down his brow. In his head, his last name was eerily whisper and dissolved into Pippin's loud voice.

"Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins. He's over there," Pippin was sitting at the bar, chatting with locals and Frodo leapt to his feet, pushing his way to the bar. "Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin, twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me."

Frodo squeezed between the men, grabbing Pippin's sleeve and spilling his beer. "Pippin!"

"Steady on, Frodo!" Pippin gave his friend a small push and Frodo stumbled backwards, falling to the floor.

In that instant, the Inn quieted and the patrons turned their attention to Frodo. It was almost like time had slowed, to Frodo as he fell, the Ring flying into the air and his fingers stretched forward to catch it. The Ring fell onto a finger and Frodo immediately vanished, garnering a collective sharp intake of breath followed by total silence. Pippin whipped around in shock, sobering as he realized his folly. Sam looked sick to his stomach as the Inn erupted into excited babble.

Frodo looked around to find himself in the twilight world the Ring, distorted voices sand slow motioned the slow motion background as he moved in real time. A barrage of images slammed into his head and Frodo's hands went to his temples. Flashes of a great, cat-like eye wreathed in flames overtook the Inn. A dark voice whispered to him.

"You cannot hide ... I see you ... There is no life here in the void ... only cold ... only death."

An image of Maliah replace the eye for a brief second as it spoke. Terrified, he rolled under a table while desperately pulling the Ring from his finger. Just as he materialized in the real world, a large hand reach under to where he was hiding and dragged Frodo out by the collar. He was hauled from the crowd and down the corridor where the rooms were and roughly pushed against the wall. The stranger Sam had pointed out loomed over him.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill." The tone used suggested the stranger didn't believe in his last name and Frodo was dragged the rest of the way to the room they were renting.

Frodo grew fearful for a moment, Maliah was in the room still. The door was kicked open and he was pushed inside. "What do you want?"

"A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing." He didn't see Maliah in the room.

"Indeed? I can avoid being seen if I wish; but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." He takes down the hood of his cloak to reveal a shaggy head of dark hair flecked with grey, and in a pale stern face a pair of keen grey eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." The man who had been named Strider stilled suddenly and looked behind him. "Princess."

Frodo looked around the man in relief, seeing Maliah standing there wide-eyed with a sword in hand.

"What are you doing to him?" She demanded.

A loud noise came from the corridor, making Frodo jump and Strider deftly drew his sword. The door burst open with Sam, Merry, and Pippin appearing on the doorway. Sam was squaring off with his fists, Merry brandishing a candelabra and Pippin a chair.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

Strider sheathed his sword, a slight smile playing on his lips. "You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone will not save you." He turned his attention back to Frodo. "You can no longer wait for the wizard. They're coming."

"Who's coming?" Sam demanded.

"The riders." Everyone turned to Maliah at her whisper. "Can't you hear their shrieks?"


	21. Ring Wraiths

**Chapter 21 Ring Wraiths**

The town was quiet, cold air seeped into the Inn from the rains and the black of night. Sam, Pippin, and Merry slept on under warm blankets while Frodo sat in a Man sized chair with Maliah on his lap and a blanket covering them. Neither could fall into a deep sleep, their minds both in turmoil from what they had heard and seen, making them doze lightly in the comfort of one another. Strider watched them all from his seat next to the window as he smoked his pipe, watching as four, black robed riders made their way into the Inn. As he listened for a sound, nary one could be heard except for a door banging opening. A minute passed and Strider looked to the sleeping hobbits and dwarf, waiting for the riders. Suddenly, shrieks filled the air and Maliah was the first to wake up, covering her ears with her hands. Frodo woke and was holding her, looking to the window as the other three hobbits woke up to the continuous shrieks.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"They once were men," Strider answered glancing at Frodo and then back outside. "Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." He watched as they galloped down the streets of Bree before turning back around. "They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you, neither of you." Strider's grey eyes fell to Maliah who was staring up at him with wide eyes, her hands still over her ears.

Frodo frowned lightly but it was Sam who asked, "What do you mean 'either of them'?"

"They aren't just looking for the Ring now, but for the one who can speak their language. You can understand them, am I right, Princess?"

All eyes in the room when to her and Maliah nodded. "Why me?"

"I'm not sure. We leave at dawn, everyone get some sleep." Strider nodded to her and took up a seat at the window again.

True to his word, all of occupants were woken and dress before dawn, saying goodbye to the Innkeeper as the first light crested over the horizon. Strider stopped by the barn and they discovered all the horses had disappeared last night, whether by thief or themselves, the ending was he no longer had a horse. Through some discussion with the Innkeeper, they discovered there may be one man in town with a horse left and were given directions to his home. Fortunately, and unfortunately, the man had one horse left and Strider wasted no time in buying him. Bill was the name and he was quickly ladened with a fair portion of their baggage after a feeding.

Their group of five was now six, with Strider in the lead marching them through a gloomy overgrown forest. Sam was at the rear leading Bill. Having no idea where they were going, they chose to follow Frodo and Maliah who seemed to trust the strange man they had met last night.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo called to Strider.

"Into the Wild."

Frodo watched uneasily as Strider moved off into the cover of trees. Merry came up to his side and whispered in his ear.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." The dry response made Maliah smile, she knew Frodo trusted Strider because she did.

"He's foul enough."

"We have no choice but to trust him."

Sam closed in on them and cast a wary eye on the man who had reappeared. "But where is he leading us?"

Strider stopped and casted a glance back at Sam. "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the house of Elrond."

Excited took over the chubby hobbit's face. "Did you hear that, Bill? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!"

Chuckles ran out from his friends and Maliah looked to the sky to get her eyes off the gloomy forest. She squinted at two black dots she thought to be birds. Maybe one was Raanan, it was about time for him to be returning to the Shire unless he decided to stay longer. Careful with her steps, she continued to watch the sky as the two dots came closer and were indeed birds. It wasn't until they were almost to them did Maliah fully recognize them. One was indeed Raanan, and the other was Daemyn. A frown furrowed her brow and she stopped walking to wait for them to come to her. One by one, the others noticed her falling behind and turned to look at her. Frodo was the first to realize why followed by Strider who was now at his side.

Daemyn nose-dived unceremoniously at Maliah, trilling loudly making Frodo assume it was the Queen talking through her bird; not that anyone knew what the robin was saying. She waited for Raanan to land on her arm, Daemyn on her shoulder, and focused her attention to the raven. Frodo was never sure how much Maliah understood the raven, but it always seemed enough to know what was happening. Right now was a perfect example, with the frown still lining her face, she stared intently at Raanan while Daemyn chattered.

"There's a meeting at Rivendell, a big one."

"What? Why?" Frodo and Sam asked at the same time.

"I don't understand fully, something about a council?"

Strider stood and watched the young dwarf Princess listen to the birds. She was unusual, not a typical dwarf and her reactions to the Ring wraiths was peculiar itself. "We will find out soon enough, we should continue."

Frodo nodded, "Yes." He placed his hand on Maliah's elbow to get her walking again. When she did, both birds took to flight and stayed above them, flying silently.

It was midmorning when Merry and Pippin stopped walking, holding back Bill the pony as Sam made to walk by them. Frodo and Maliah also stopped and watched them confused for a moment until they saw utensils to cook with being unpacked. Strider had turned to see what had happened and shook his head.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked genuinely.

"You've already had it"

"We've had one, yes, what about second breakfast?"

Strider stared at Pippin blankly, then to Maliah before turning away, shaking his head.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry told him as he took a step.

Pippin stuffed what he taken out back into his bag. "What about Elevenses, Luncheon, Afternoon tea, dinner, he knows about them, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it." After his words, an apple came flying at Merry who deftly caught it before handing it to Pippin before slapping his shoulder. Another, aimed at Pippin, caught him on the forehead and dropped to the ground. Merry, having walked ahead, called out behind him, "Pippin!"

The other three smiled and followed their friends, all hungry and took the fruit Strider was throwing at them.

The third day after leaving Bree became more miserable as they trudged through rain, looking tired, hungry, and miserable. The ground now became damp, and in places boggy and here and there they came upon pools, and wide stretches of reeds and rushes filled with the warbling of little hidden birds. None of the hobbits had been on a trek and were wolefully unprepared to struggle through the dense swamplands of Midgewater, bugs swarming around them. They had to pick their way carefully to keep both dry-footed and on their proper course. At first they made fair progress, but as they went on, their passage became slower and more dangerous. The marshes were bewildering and treacherous, and there was no permanent trail even for Rangers to find through their shifting quagmires. The flies began to torment them, and the air was full of clouds of tiny midges that crept up their sleeves and breeches and into their hair.

Merry slapped at the swarming insects. "What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?"

None answered him as they were busy swatting their own bugs away, Pippin losing his balance and fell face first into the muck. Maliah was barely thankful for her leggings under the skirt she wore, mostly for the protection against bugs but not for how hot she was getting. Unfortunately, they had to stop for the night still in the marshlands, camping on the damp and cold ground. No one got much sleep.

Thankfully, they left the marshes behind them the next day and walked onto firmer, drier land just before nightfall. Strider urged them a little further towards some trees for coverage, picking up firewood as they went. When the full moon was high overhead, Strider kept watch by the dying embers of the fire while everyone else slept, singing quietly to himself.

 _"Tinúviel elvanui, Elleth alfirin ethelhael O hon ring finnil fuinui_ _A renc gelebrin thiliol."_

Frodo stirred awake as Strider's song carried over to him. "Who is she? This woman you sing of?"

Strider turned, momentarily startled. He relaxed, a soft look taking over his face. "'Tis the lady of Lúthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

"What happened to her?"

A moment of silence. "She died." His face bore remorse as he turned back to the hobbit, his eyes drifting over those still sleeping. "Get some sleep, Frodo."

Frodo nodded and laid back down, running a hand over Maliah's arm when she rolled into him.

Strider turned back to his vigil and looked up at the moon, his eyes brimming with tears.

* * *

"Anyone feel bad about not taking Frerin with us?"

"No."

The twin's chorused answer made Flori bite back a laugh. She didn't per say feel bad about not asking their cousin to come with them, but if they were going to cause trouble she was sure he would have had joined them. Right now, they were in the forest of King Thranduil, just off the path and a little behind the group containing the one woman who would probably catch them. None of the three were sure how long it would take to get out of the trees, but they were certain of the fact it was going to get harder to hide from the Queen after.

"Isn't there supposed to be Elves tagging along to ensure they make it through Mirkwood?" Kori asked from his tree branch.

"Yeah, so?" Kali muttered back from a branch above him.

"Where are they?"

Kali cracked one eye open and peered down at her brother. He had a point. "Maybe they chose not to make an appearance."

Flori hung upside down from her branch and looked at Kali upside down, her long hair tickling Kori's face who swatted the long strands away. "You think they know we are here?"

"I don't know how they couldn't. You've seen how well Aunt Tauriel's hearing is, I just wonder why they haven't said anything."

"Probably think it's funny to hold one over on some dwarves." Kori flicked the pale hair away again. "Would you move?"

Shaking her hair once more in his face, Flori swung herself up onto her branch again and cradled the limb on her stomach. The forest was quiet and they could hear the party of Erebor talking with the crackle of a fire. The cold air of the night was trapped outside of the canopy, making their own need for warmth less and they could just sleep under their cloaks. After Mirkwood was open prairie according to the map her mother had given her, almost to the mountains. She doubted they would be able to continue following them without being noticed. But they could try. Digging into her pocket, Flori pulled out a flint knife and turned it between her fingers. Wonder if Gimli knew it was gone yet?

* * *

Tinúviel the elven-fair, Immortal maiden elven-wise, About him cast her night-dark hair, And arms like silver glimmering.


	22. The Wraiths

_yes, I am alive! thank you to everyone who has been patient, hopefully i will be able to get more chapters up now that it is summer._

 **Chapter 22 The Wraiths**

Maliah woke with a gasp and sat straight up, gaining the attention of Strider who was on watch. Beside her, Frodo didn't wake but rolled slightly at the loss of her body heat. She got to her feet, legs shaking, and walked over to the Ranger who was watching her carefully.

"Did you have a dream?" Nodding her head, Maliah sat at his feet among the roots of the tree he was leaning against. "What was it about?"

Flashes of Gandalf trapped on a tall, black tower flickered through her mind and Maliah shook her head with a hand at her temple. "I'm not sure, but it wasn't good."

"You should return to sleep, we are only part way to Rivendell and you need your rest."

She looked up at Strider's face, contemplating him. "Why don't you sleep?"

Her question drew a faint smile from him. "I do, just not as much as everyone else. Also, I am a very light sleeper."

"Have you always been that way?"

"For a long time, since I started training."

Silence fell between them. She had many questions for him, about himself, but Maliah didn't want to upset him. She retreated to her previous spot next to Frodo and watched Strider looking up at the stars until she fell asleep.

* * *

"If you are related to Princess Maliah and Queen Ralia, I swear I'm ready to leave this place."

Flori near fell off her branch, kicking Kali who was sleeping on the one next to her and effectively waking her. Kori woke slower, brushing away the few leaves that had fallen on his face. None were prepared to see an elf standing on a branch on a tree next to theirs, a look of calm resignation on his pale face.

"If we are?"

"Is there a trait running through your particular family to cause trouble?"

Kori was fulling awake now and had backed up to the trunk below his twin. They had been unseen, or at least undisturbed by elves the couple weeks they had been in Mirkwood. Why did one approach them now?

The elf sighed. "My name is Hissaleon, I helped the Princess through these woods when she went on her adventure years ago."

"And helped hold **Amad** captive."

A nerve ticked in his forehead, "Yes. Good for bad. If I judged you by your coloring, I would surmise two of you are her children." Silence. "I am not going to harm you, however I am debating about alerting your mother; I can only guess there is no way to contact her yet until they arrive at the border of the woods. What is your reason for tailing their party to Rivendell?"

The three looked at each other and Flori decided to speak. "We don't have a particular reason between the three of us, we just know something is happening and we want to be a part of it."

Hissaleon rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and in indecision, wondering what to do. "That is not reason enough not to alert the Queen."

Kali frowned at the Elf. She knew from letters Maliah had written how he had helped her and why, but their reason wasn't the same as hers and in truth, they weren't sure either other than deciding to follow the party after overhearing a conversation. "Our cousin is coming to Rivendell, that is part of our reason."

Pale eyebrows shot up as he watched the other two dwarves stare at the third after she spoke. He looked up at the moon just visible through the canopy. "I will not tell," three sighs of relief were heard, "But neither will I help you. Do not get lost in the forest for many will not come to your aide no matter your relation." He looked at them sternly before adjusting to jump from his tree. "I would suggest showing yourselves at the tree line, chances of them turning around will be slim and we will be gone by then." At his parting words, he fell from the branch and from sight.

They waited for any noise, a sign that he had lied. Nothing. "How much longer until we are out of these woods?"

"About two weeks." Flori answered Kori.

"Mahal help us." The two females agreed and they gave another downward glance before settling back into their respective branches.

* * *

Strider led his troupe of hobbits, and one dwarf, through trees and plains until he stopped and they gathered around him. "This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." There was silence and a pause before the Ranger continued walking.

"I swear, my feet are about to fall off." Pippin muttered.

Maliah smiled and looked to the ruins ahead of them. It looked like it was a great structure in the past and couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Perhaps Strider would tell her later. Her stomach rolled and Maliah placed her hand on it, willing the nausea away. For the last few days, she had been feeling off and so far had written it off as the meager, odd rations they had been eating since they had left Bree. It was nearing dusk when they finally reached the old watchtower and Strider led them partway up, the four hobbits and Maliah collapsed onto the stone. The Ranger dug through one of the bags he carried not far from them and pulled out four short swords which were dropped at their feet a moment later.

"These are for you. Keep them close, I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

The four swords were picked up and Sam looked curiously at Maliah who remained sitting. "Why didn't he bring you one?"

"Because she has one, don't you Mally." Pippin said while peering curiously at his new weapon.

Maliah rolled her eyes at the nonsensical nickname he called her randomly. "Yes, I have my own. Don't worry Sam, I can fight if need be. I am part dwarf remember." She looked about their surroundings and decided where she was appeared to be a decent spot as any to rest. "I'm going to get some rest, don't do anything stupid."

"You wound us Princess, we would never." Merry proclaimed, trying to look innocent.

With a roll of her eyes, she laid her head down on her bag and settled for a quick nap; hopefully to gain some strength she felt was losing. Not a minute later, Frodo settled down behind her and both fell asleep after the setting sun.

Some time later, Frodo's eyes flickered open as sounds and smells ticked his senses. He suddenly sat up, sniffing the air and whirled around to see Sam, Merry, and Pippin huddled over a small fire with a hot frying pan. "What are you doing?"

Merry lifted his plate in gesture. "Tomatoes, sausages, and crispy bacon."

Sam held out a plate towards him, "We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo."

Disbelief and horror covered Frodo's face and he ran to the fire, stomping it out with his feet. "Put it out, you fools! Put it out!"

"Oh, that's nice ... ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin muttered to himself, ignoring Frodo actions and stilled as a loud and piercing shriek echoed. "What was that?"

Maliah woke almost the same as Frodo. "He's here."

"He?" Sam asked as the others looked over the edge to see five Ringwraiths running up the steep slope unnaturally fast.

Frodo pushed Merry and Pippin back, "Go!"

They all grab the swords given to them, Frodo dragging Maliah up with his other hand. "Get your sword!" She looked at him with foggy eyes and took a few seconds to respond to his demand. Holding onto her arm still, he dragged her along with him behind the others to the summit of the ruins. He found them looking around in the center of a ring of broken stones. Where was Strider? Frodo looked back to his wife and saw her sword almost dangling from her fingers and swaying as though in a trance. There was no way she could fight and he had no idea what was wrong with her. He pushed her forward to the others and they closed around her, standing back-to-back in the center of the ring of stones, waiting.

One by one, the five ringwraiths appeared brandishing gleaming swords as they moved slowly towards the hobbits. The four hobbits watched and waved their own swords at the advancing Nazgul. Frodo was pushed behind the others with Maliah and Sam was the first to advance.

"Back, you devils!"

Sam rushed forward with a scream, swinging his sword at the wraith in front of him. His movement was blocked and his blade shatter after a few blows, a metaled hand struck out and landed on Sam's head which sent him flying. Merry and Pippin closed ranks together in front of Frodo and Maliah, trying to put on a brave act before they were knocked to either side. Frodo pushed her back as he tried to walk them away from the looming Nazgul, venomous whispers were beginning to fill the air. Or at least he thought since he could feel Maliah tense under his hand and gasp. His foot caught on a loose rock and Frodo slipped, falling back and into Maliah. They fell to the ground, the small part of his mind that wasn't overrun with the voices of ringwraiths had him covering her body with his as he moved them further back until a large boulder stopped them.

Him mind became overran as the five stood before them and his hand pulled out the ring. Unable to resist any longer, he slipped it on and disappeared from the sight of the other hobbits.

"No!" Sam screamed, having gotten to his feet a few seconds before.

Frodo was looking up at the wraiths, more confused and distraught as he gazed upon the five in their true appearance. Ghouls, dressing in long, gray robes with white hair and shrunken, pallid ruthless faces. The same wraith that struck Sam, extended a haggard hand towards Frodo, reaching for the ring on his finger. As though his arm had a mind of its own, Frodo watched as his trembling hand lifted and reached towards the wraith. He tried to move away but was only able to slide further onto the ground and revealing Maliah in the process. The wraith directly in front of him snarled, jerking back before lifting its sword and stabbing Frodo in his left shoulder.

Frodo screamed in pain as the tip sunk deep into his flesh and fell back as Maliah moved behind him and her own smaller sword at the Wraith. It missed, but the arrival of Strider distracted the Ringwraiths and moved them from the couple as he charged in front of them, wielding his sword in one hand, and a flaming torch in the other.

Both fall back to the ground, Frodo on top of Maliah as he managed to pull the ring off and appeared back into the sight of their friends.

"Frodo!" The cry came from Sam and Frodo let out another anguished scream.

Another Ringwraith was lit on fire as Sam ran over to them, dodging the others screeching fearfully at the flames as they turned and fled.

"Frodo!" Sam's hands fluttered around the wound that was causing his friend much pain. A brief glance to Maliah told him she was unharmed. Strider came to their side after running off the wraiths and kneeled next to Frodo, picking up the ghostly blade that was dropped next to them. "Help him, Strider!"

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." The Morgul blade dissipated suddenly, vanishing into the air like smoke. Strider threw the hilt down in disgust.

"Do something." Sam pleaded, Merry and Pippin next to him now.

Strider looked from Frodo, to them, and then to Maliah. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." He picked Frodo up and hoisted him onto his shoulders. "Help her up."

Merry picked Maliah up by the arms to her feet and pulled her after Strider's hurried speed with the help of Pippin. The Ranger was jogging as soon as they reached the ground and the four are running to keep up with him, carrying lit torches for protected.

"Hurry!"

"It's six days to Rivendell!"

Strider ignored him. "Hold on, Frodo."

"He'll never make it!" Sam cried out to him.

* * *

 _It's a little rough, but please let me know what you thought_


	23. THe Rush

_Hey look, only a few days. i'm kinda proud of myself._

 **Ch 23 The Rush**

For days they ran, stopping only for brief periods of rest. Maliah though never spelt and Frodo, he rarely woke. He became more ill as the days fled by and nothing could be done by any of them. It was late in the night and Strider was leading them through the Trollshaw Forest by way of torch, stopping them in a clearing. As he looked around to make sure they weren't followed, the hobbits noticed stone trolls with moss and vines growing on them. Frodo was set down, propped onto a boulder, and watches as his eyes flickered open; clouded, redrimmed and his brow beaded with sweat.

"Look, Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls." Sam laid a hand on his forehead, "Mr. Frodo? He's going cold!"

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked looking at Maliah who sat next to Frodo, watching her husband as his breathing steadily became shallower.

Strider continued to look out into the shadows when he spoke. "He is passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them." A distant cry of a Ringwraith carried through the air and the group froze.

"They're close." Merry said looking about nervously.

Any other comments were withheld as Frodo gasped in sudden pain, lurching forward slightly. Maliah

Strider stared down at the sick hobbit for a moment, thinking before pulling Sam up by the arm. "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?"

A blank stare was his first answer. "Athelas?"

"Uh, Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil. Aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poisoning. Hurry!"

Sam ran off at the Rangers' urging as Strider went the other direction, both desperately searching the dark forest floor for the Athelas plant. Strider happened upon the small, white flowered plant first and dropped to one knee, carefully pulling it from the ground. He didn't notice the presence behind him until a blade touched his neck and he froze.

"What is this? A Ranger caught off his guard?"

Strider slowly looked up, a small smile gracing his mouth seeing who was behind him. "Arwen…"

She peered down at him before lowering her sword. "Come along."

Sam had returned to his friends, unable to find the plant by moonlight. They hovered around Frodo, Maliah still sitting by his side not touching him. The sound of hooves hitting the earth made them look to the left and squinting into the dark. The same was not for Frodo or Maliah, to them it was a surreal image, a shimmering figure in white leaping off a horse. The ethereal vision approached them, Sam, Pippin, and Merry stepping back at the woman who appeared to them in her earth bound form, a young Elleth with tousled hair, dressed in mud-splattered riding clothes.

"Frodo, Im Arwen ... Telin let thaed. Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad." _(I am Arwen. I have come here to help you. Hear my voice. Return to the light.)_

"Who is she?" Pippin asked Sam, hovering at his shoulder as the woman called Frodo's name again.

Same answered with awe in his voice. "She's an Elf."

"He's fading. He's not going to last." She spoke urgently as Strider dropped down next to her on the dirt.

"These leaves, I have walked far to find; for this plant does not grow in the bare hills." He crushed a stem of leaves and flowers in his fingers, chewed on it a moment before pulling Frodo's shirt to the side. "It is fortunate that I could find it, for it is a healing plant that the Men of the West brought to Middle-earth." As he stuck the plant into Frodo's wound, his eyes budged out and back arched in pain.

"We must get him to my father."

Strider quickly lifted Frodo, placing him on the horse as the other hobbits hurried after them.

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin was ignored as Arwen and Strider steadied Frodo on the horse.

"I've been looking for you for two days. There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

"Dartho guin Berian ... rych le ad tolthathon." Strider answered in Elvish. _(Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you.)_

Arwen grabbed the reins of the horse. "Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." _(I am the faster rider. I'll take him.)_

Strider slid his hand over hers, grasping it lightly. "Andelu i ven." _(The road is too dangerous.)_

"Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." _(If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.)_

"What are they saying?" Pippin whispered to Merry.

Arwen looked deep into Strider's eyes, "I do not fear them." She could see how much pain he was in, how hard it was for him to let her go.

"Be iest lîn." (As you wish.) He released her hand and assisted her onto the horse. "Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back."

She looked down at him as her free hand supported Frodo. "Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" (Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!) Her horse sprang away into the night, bearing its two riders with ease.

"What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam yelled at Strider and spun around to where Maliah was still on the ground. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She didn't answer, only stared blankly at the broken Athelas plant she had in her hand. Strider looked at her oddly before rushing to her side, snapping fingers in her face. No response.

"Something is wrong."

"What? Is she injured?" Merry demanded.

"I do not know. We need to get to Rivendell ourselves." He tried to get the young Dwarf to stand on her own feet but no avail. "Pick up the bags, I'll carry her."

They run once more into the night, not stopping as the sun rose above the trees. It would be a few days for them to reach the Elven stronghold but hopefully only a day for Frodo on horse. As for Maliah, no one knew why she was in a trancelike state or notice her eyes had slid shut in the afternoon, dreaming and seeing the danger her One was in.

 _The white horse speeds out of the pine trees with four Ringwraiths close behind and two more galloping down the hillside. Suddenly, the last three come from different directions and all nine of the Nozgul were hunting Frodo and Arwen._

 _"_ _Noro lim, Asfaloth!" (Ride faster, Asfaloth!)_

 _Elvish was whispered into the ear of the panting white horse as it thundered around the trees and across fields. When it arrived at the Bruinen Ford, the horse didn't hesitate and leapt into the shallow water and not stopping until it reached the other side when Arwen pulled the reins up and turned to face the nine Ringwraiths who had stopped short of the water; clearly nervous._

 _"_ _Give up the halfling, She-Elf." The hissing speech made Frodo gasp lightly._

 _Arwen drew her sword and yelled across the water, "If you want him, come and claim him."_

 _The Rider screeched angrily and drew his own sword, leading the other wraiths into the water._

 _She waited until they are halfway across before acting. "Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto Beth daer: Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!" (Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word: flow waters of Loudwater, against the Ringwraiths!)_

 _The water starts flowing faster as she spoke, a distant rumble could be heard. When the ground suddenly trembled and a mighty roar filled the air, Arwen jerked her attention upstream as the Wraiths stopped moving forward, also looking in the same direction._

 _A torrent of water came rushing towards them, the foaming water seemed to take the form of dancing white horses. The Ringwraiths screamed in terror as they tried to turn back to the bank but were swallowed up in the deluge, their piercing cries were drowned in the roaring water as riders and horses carried them away. Arwen slumped in her seat, relief running through her. But Frodo lost consciousness and fell forward, caught only by Arwen hugging him._

 _"_ _No, no ... Frodo, no! Frodo, don't give in ... not now!" She gathered the small hobbit in her arms, feeling his life slip away. Her prayer was heard on the wind and in Maliah's mind 'What grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him.'_

"Frodo."

Strider stopped running at Maliah's whisper against his neck. He tried to look at her, but she was draped, and tied, at his back. "Princess?"

"Is she awake?" Sam asked, huffing slightly as he caught up to the ranger.

"I'm not sure, lets keep moving. We will stop when after night falls."

Images assaulted Maliah and Frodo in their fevered states. A city in the woods, a brief distorted glimpse of an Elf who appeared with a medicine bowl, Mirari with a damp cloth…eventually it stopped and they fell into darkness. They both heard one last voice, spoken in Elvish.

"Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad." _(Hear my voice, come back to the light.)_

* * *

"Are you fucking serious? How was this a good idea, to any of you?"

Kali looked down while her brother looked up and Flori met the Queen of Erebor anger head on.

"Never gave it much thought to whether it was a good idea…"

"I did," Kori muttered.

"…But you can't say it is a terrible thing we are here…"

"Your father might disagree," Gimli said gruffly while inspecting his axe.

"…And we can't go back now so let's just forget we are uninvited and move forth to the shapeshifter's home." Flori finished with a glare at the red haired warrior.

"I disagree…Hissaleon! I know your blond, skinny ass can hear me!" Râlia screamed back into the forest.

"He said they wouldn't help take us back across once we arrived at the treeline." Flori offered up.

The Queen looked flabbergasted. "How long did he know you were behind us?"

"Probably the whole time," Kori confessed.

"But only revealed himself two weeks ago." Kali said, still not wanting to look at her Amad. They had known she was going to be angry, but knowing and experiencing were two different things.

"I'm going to skin him alive."

Eyebrows arched in interest, and not just the three youngest. Kadin stepped forward, risking to be the voice of reason.

"Your Majesty, we are already more than halfway there. It wouldn't be worth to escort them home now, better we take them to keep an eye on them."

Râlia tugged on her braids in frustration and glared at her twins and niece. "You are not off the hook for this, there will be punishment." She whirled around and went back to her horse, Tamesis. "You can turns walking."

"That will take too long Auntie, just let them double up on a horse and one can ride with me."

All eyes went to Anira who had joined the travelling party at the last minute. She wanted to see her sister and to learn the other half of her heritage, a reluctant move on her parents' behalf.

"Fine. I will hear no complaining or you all will be left at Beorn's until I return."

Flori, Kori, and Kali only nodded their heads and did as their cousin suggested. The twins stayed together on the spare horse that carried baggage that was now evenly distributed and Flori climbed up behind Anira. About an hour into their journey across the plains, Gimli gave a shout.

"Which one of you has been stealing my belongings!"

* * *

 _hope everyone enjoyed this, updates wont be far behind. please review!_


End file.
